Enseñandote a amar
by Sara122
Summary: Bulma Brief, Sin querer se fijó en aquel hombre fío, sin sentimientos, Vegeta, que no sabía que era el amor, que no le veía propósito a la vida. Ella sabe cómo entrar en su corazón y sabe como enseñarle a amar... VxB ¡FANFIC!
1. El juego apenas empieza

N/A: Para empezar, quiero decirles que estos personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, son obra del maestro Akira Toriyama, algunos personajes si son de mi obra. Este fanfic lo tenía en una anterior cuenta (Sara0909, no esperen más historias de allí), pero debido a problemas en el e-mail no pude ingresar más, así que pienso seguir todos los otros fanfics en esta cuenta. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, opiniones o reviews, no sean crueles, es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste y me ayuden con los comentarios. PD; Le haré algunas mejoras al fic;)

-O-O-O-O-O-

Maldición, este estúpido planeta se está desmoronando, y estos brutos aún así dejan solo a una dama tan frágil como yo, ¿Acaso no tienen cerebro?, ¡Ay!, por kami, que haré ahora,tengo una larga vida por delante como para morir en un lugar así, no hay peor día que este. Pero todo esto es mi culpa, yo y mis malditas ganas de venir a ayudar, si no, estuviera en la tierra feliz con la chillona de mi madre, deleitándome de uno de sus platillos

-¡Bulma, Bulma!- ¡Es Gohan!, Abro la nave rápidamente por el panel de control. Siento un alivio y una emoción muy grande al verlo vivo, sano y salvo. No podría soportar a la histérica de Milk si le dijera que a su hijo le pasó algo. ¡Oh, no!, ¿Dónde está Goku?, No quiero ni pensar que una de las causas de que el planeta esté en estas condiciones, es gracias a el. Quiero escuchar unas palabras consoladoras de Gohan, que me diga que su padre pronto vendrá, pero, al contrario de mis expectativas, solo recibo la mirada seria de el joven y el ceño fruncido, al parecer lo que va a decir pronto no es muy bueno. Mi intuición me lo dice

-Despega la nave- Su voz sonó algo intimidante, me hace algo de gracia ya que Gohan no es un chico serio, al contrario, se podría decir que esta es una de sus bromas para aliviar el tenso ambiente, así que no me muevo, y solo le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando a que el hiciera lo mismo, pero nada. Sigue ahí con semblante serio, y veo que todo esta tomando un rumbo inesperado, ¿Qué sucede con Goku?

-¿Tu padre no vendrá?- El solo negó lentamente y bajo la mirada. Nos quedamos así un momento que parecía infinito, solo se escuchaban las explosiones provenientes del planeta que hacía que la nave se sacudiera violentamente, haciendo perder mi equilibrio y haciéndome caer al instante, dejando derrumbar un pequeño libro de álbum que lleve para no sentirme tan sola en este planeta. Si era cierto que estaría con dos amigos muy especiales para mí, pero ellos estarían con otros asuntos, y yo no pretendía quedarme sola en la nave, aburrida, sin hacer absolutamente nada. De repente, la cara de Gohan se horrorizó, y de un momento a otro, liberó parte de su ki para empezar a volar, pero antes, extendí lo más rápido posible mi mano y lo detuve al alcanzar una tela proveniente de su traje

-¿A dónde pretendes ir?, El planeta se derrumbará, debemos irnos

-Es mi padre- Dijo, para luego fugarse de mi alcance, no hice más nada, solo lo vi desaparecer en el infierno de lava que se estaba formando en ese planeta. Suspiré resignada y unas cuantas lágrimas de estrés empezaron a salir, no podía irme y dejar que el hijo de mi mejor amigo muriera aquí, tampoco quería quedarme y morir sola en esta nave. Moví las manos en el suelo mientras hacía figuras imaginables para no pensar en la catástrofe que se estaba formando allí afuera, de pronto algo se topó con mi mano, era el libro de álbum, y, sin más que hacer, lo abrí para tener un buen momento en medio del desastre. Me dolió ver una foto en la que aparece Yamsha con un helado en la mano que se estaba derritiendo, y en su hombro estaba Tama, lamiendo su camisa de los restos de helado que se encontraba ahí. Todo parecía ser tan perfecto antes, sin preocupaciones, sin viajes extraños a planetas extraños, con gente extraña. Sin tristezas. Todo era paz

-Yamsha...-Suspiró para seguir viendo el álbum

* * *

No puede ser, nunca había sentido un ki tan inmenso como este, ¡Maldición!, En estos momentos agradezco al padre de Bulma por construirme la máquina de gravedad.

-Eres patético, Goku. Me das lástima- Dijo el emperador del mal, en un intento en vano de ofender a Goku

-Te daré una buena definición de patético. Un villano como tú peleando para ser vencido- Dijo el Saiyayin mientras lanzaba un ataque de ki, para luego golpearse violentamente con la lagartija. Patadas, puñetazos, ataques, todos fueron esquivados por Goku

Se concentró un momento, ese no podía ser el ki de... Vegeta, Maldita sea, ¿Qué hace aquí?, Lo miré pude captar a donde se dirigía. _Polunga_ , ¡Oh, no! Su deseo de vida eterna

-¡Vegeta!- Gritó fuertemente, haciendo que el moreno parara en seco, pero al ver que se dirigía hacia Polunga, siguió rápidamente su camino, no iba a permitir que Kakarotto arruinara su deseo

-Tienen tres deseos, apresúrense- Una voz grave retumbaba por todo el planeta que pronto acabaría

-¡Papá!- Gohan se dirigía hacia Goku, al ver que necesitaba ayuda. Su ira aumentó en demasía, ¿Qué hacía Gohan allí?, Le dejó muy claro que se fuera con Bulma de este planeta

-¡Te dije que te fueras!- Gritó. Nunca había visto a su padre en este estado. Siempre pensó que era el hombre noble de cabellos alborotados y sonrisa ingenua. Pero esta era la cara de la otra moneda. No le importaría lo que diga su padre. Necesitaba ayuda, y el estaba ahí para eso

-Te vine a ayudar, papá- Expulsó todo su ki preparándose para la pelea

-Te dije que te fueras- Esta vez gritó aún más fuerte. No le agradaba del todo gritarle a su único hijo, pero era necesario. Lo que menos quería era ver explotar al planeta junto con su hijo y su mejor amiga. Gohan solamente obedeció a su padre, no tenía nada más que decir, ya veía que estaba de sobra, además, dejó sola a Bulma, y seguro acabaría el planeta con sus escándalos si algo la asustaba. Al ver que su hijo emprendía el vuelo, se dispuso a pedir el deseo que tenía en mente

-¡Dende, deseo que todos los habitantes del planeta namek, excepto Freezer y yo, regresen con vida hacia la tierra!- Dende asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a pedir el deseo, ya que venía un furioso Vegeta hacia el

- _Avishta Goku monocanco, Freezer Butla antu Piccolo dablirobe Polunga-_ El dragón iluminó sus ojos, para luego hacer desaparecer a Vegeta y a Dende, junto con todos los demás habitantes

-Su deseo ha sido concedido, todas las personas habitantes de este planeta exceptuando al que llaman Goku y Freezer han sido transportados a la tierra con vida- _¡Genial!, Ahora podré liberar todas mis fuerzas_

* * *

¡Maldición!, ¿Qué hace aquí?, Otra vez regresó al planeta débil, Estúpido Kakarotto, piensa que por salvarnos de Freezer le perdonaría la vida tan fácilmente. Ja, pobre insecto. Se ha ganado mi ira, ¡NADIE LE QUITA LA VENGANZA AL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAYINES!, Y menos una insignificante basura como lo es él. Yo soy quien tiene que derrotar a la marica lagartija. Tengo que ser yo el que vengue a toda mi gente y a mi planeta, ¿Acaso piensa que yo soy tan iluso como para creer que fue un simple meteoro?, Pues no. Mi venganza contra él ha sido planeada durante vario tiempo. Le daré la muerte más lenta y dolorosa, pedirá compasión y piedad, llorará del dolor y lo veré desangrarse bajo mis manos, pagará por la muerte de toda mi raza, y NADIE impedirá que le dé una muerte tan horrible que ni el mismo diablo sería capaz de dársela

-...Las hojas se encendieron, es una buena señal- Dijo Bulma mientras los namekianos la rodeaban sorprendidas, pero de repente, una oleada de aire apagó el fuego de las hojas, su última esperanza. Las hojas decían que Goku no volvería, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que su mejor amigo estaría bien y que llegaría con su típica sonrisa

-¡PAPÁ- Gohan gritó al vacío, liberándose de una pequeña parte de la impotencia que sentía al saber que su padre estaba en peligro y le ponía de mal humor saber que no podía hacer nada. Debió ser más insistente, quizá ahora estaría peleando junto a su padre con el emperador del mal. Gritó sabiendo que su padre no lo escucharía, pero aún así valía la pena intentarlo

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos, se enteraron que no podrían resucitar a sus amigos, ya que tenían que aparecer en el mismo lugar en el que murieron, y el planeta namek, ya era escombros galácticos. No sabían que hacer, la desesperación los inundaba a cada uno por distintas razones. Sus amigos eran el motivo principal de desesperación, pero ninguno tenía ni la más mínima idea de como resucitarlos, solo había una persona que sabía que podrían hacer

\- Dejen de lloriquear y utilicen la cabeza- Habló el cabello de flama mientras veía los rostros pensativos y preocupados de todos los presentes- Pidan que transporte sus almas hacia la tierra para luego resucitarlos, solo quemarán un deseo extra

-¡Tiene razón!, ¿Cómo no pensé en esto?, Gracias Vegeta- Gritó la pelo azul emocionada, para luego darle una mirada de agradecimiento a Vegeta quien la esquivó disimulada y rápidamente

-Te preocupa mi papá- El mocoso hijo de Kakarotto le estaba extendiendo la mano, con una sonrisa irritante, el solo lo miró con una ceja levantada, para luego darle un golpe en el brazo esquivándolo

-No seas ridículo, es lo menos que me preocupa, solo quiero derrotarlo- Dijo con mirada oscura

-Discúlpenos señorita, ya que vamos a quedarnos en este planeta, pues, nos gustaría saber en que lugar viviremos- Dijo tímidamente un namekusein

-Pues, por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros con lo más mínimo que le podemos pagar sería alojándolos en mi casa, es muy grande y estarán muy cómodos allí. Además, hay muchos humanos escandalosos que se aterrorizaran al verlos- Dijo Bulma mientras Piccoro le enviaba una mirada de agradecimiento, era un peso que se quitaba de encima

-Tu también puedes venir a mi casa pequeño, soy muy buena cocinera, supongo que tu apetito es igual al de Goku. A menos que tenas cambio para el motel. Eso sí, aunque me encuentres muy atractiva no te daré el derecho de seducirme- Dijo Bulma mirando fijamente a los ojos a el Príncipe que la miraba horrorizado. ¿ _M- me dijo pequeño?,_ Era una mujer muy atrevida y vulgar, pero no tenía más opción que quedarse en la casa de la terrícola

* * *

Ya se encontraba manejando su aeronave. Al fin había terminado el viaje, ya todas las locuras y el peligro que los asechaban los dejaban atrás, junto a ese planeta que ya debió de haber explotado. Están libre y lejos de Freezer, sabía que su amigo Goku acabaría con el en un dos por tres y no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, no era tan tonto como para dejar que huya, ¿O sí?. Este viaje le recordó los momentos que pasaba con aquel extraño niño que en poco tiempo se convirtió en su mejor amigo y compañero de los mejores juegos y aventuras hasta ahora, un extraño niño que no sabía que era una mujer, recordó los buenos tiempos en el que emprendían arriesgados viajes para buscar las estrellas del dragón, recordó la vez que conoció a aquel chico ladrón del desierto que le temía a las chicas, el que ahora es todo un casanova y su presente novio. ¡Ay no! su novio está muerto, se sintió loa peor novia del mundo, no se había acordado de él desde hacía muchas horas, desde que emprendieron el viaje a casa, pero se sintió peor cuando vio por el espejo al asesino que mató a su amado. ¿Qué persona invitaría a un asesino a dormir en su casa?, Solamente ella, y no sabía el por que pero algo le impulsó a invitarlo, ¿En qué pensaba en ese momento?, Definitivamente estaba tan loca como una cabra. Recordó sus buenos momentos juntos y de su inexpresivo rostro brotó una cristalina lágrima humedeciendo sus mejillas que ardían como el fuego, producto del dolor y de la culpa que sentía en esos momentos

Cerca de ella se encontraba un pequeño namekiano, se podría decir que el menor de todo ese extraño grupo, observaba con fascinación y curiosidad la pequeña y cristalina gota de _agua_ que salió de sus ojos, estaba observando a la pelo azul desde hacía ya un buen rato. Lágrimas. Gohan ya le había contado algunas cosas sobre los humanos. Dice que las lágrimas son producto de muchas emociones. Rabia, estrés, felicidad, tristeza, desesperación, no eran buenas señales. Por supuesto que, no sabía para nada que significaban esas cosas, apenas hablaba a la perfección el idioma terrícola. Poco ha convivido con los humanos, se puede decir que no es experto en sentimientos y mucho menos era el indicado para darle ánimos a la chica que se encontraba de perfil frente a él. ¿Cómo ayudarla si ni siquiera ha notado su presencia? Solo miraba al frente, al parecer estaba viendo algo muy interesante. Se asomó en la ventana para ver que era lo que tanto observaba la científica, pero solo logró divisar pequeños árboles y casitas diminutas debajo de él, se distrajo un poco con el paisaje. ¡Era maravilloso ver todo esto!, Dejó de ver la ventana un poco sorprendido al escuchar un finito sollozo. Se fue hacia Bulma, seguía botando _agua_ y su mirada estaba un poco rara, no era normal en ella. No supo el por qué, pero acercó su mano hacia su mejilla y secó la salada lágrima, ella solo lo miró sorprendida con una sonrisa fingida

-No- Dijo en un pequeño y poco audible susurro, pero Bulma lo pudo escuchar- Te puedes secar- Dijo él, implorándole que no llorara más, ella solo sonrió ante el comentario mientras se secaba la siguiente lágrima, le pareció graciosa la inocencia de un niño. Sin importar la raza... O planeta, los niños eran las criaturas más inocentes que existen. Ella no contesto. Solo le sonrió. Pero él, sabía que debía preguntarle sobre su estado. No estaba bien dejar que la persona que los ayudó a encontrar un hogar lloré sin recibir ánimos

-¿Está bien, señorita?- Se sintió un poco torpe, es cierto, no estaba bien. Pero que más da, lo hecho, hecho está. Esperó pacientemente la respuesta mirándola con una leve sonrisa indicándole confianza

-Tristeza, solamente- ¡Bingo!, Una de las cosas que le había dicho Gohan, pero, ¿Era algo bueno?, No se podía responder. Decidió preguntarle, pensándolo dos veces antes de cometer el mismo error que tuvo hace unos segundos

-¿Tristeza?, ¿Qué clase de agua, o planta es eso?- La únicas dos cosas en as que pensaba un namekiano: Tener agua para alimentarse y plantas para el cultivo y distracción. Tristemente no era nada de eso

-Pues veras- Dende no le pidió explicaciones, pero el brillo de confusión y de curiosidad aumentaba cada vez más en su rostro y en sus ojitos exigiéndole una explicación a Bulma- Cuando sucede un suceso desfavorable, como la muerte, la soledad, baja autoestima y sientes un terrible dolor en el pecho, es como si te estuvieran partiendo algo, ¿Lo has sentido?- El pequeño negó con la cabeza lentamente, ¡Vaya!, una envidiable vida. Sin tristezas, temores, desesperación, muertes, novios.- Bueno, eso es más o menos la tristeza- Analizó lo que dijo, nunca fue muy bueno dando explicaciones y menos a un extraterrestre que no sabía sobre los sentimientos humanos. Que irónico, la científica más famosa e inteligente del mundo no sabía a que responder ante la pregunta más simple que le han hecho en su vida. Le costaba trabajo creer que en Namek no existiera un sentimiento tan común pero al mismo tiempo tan desagradable. _Vaya, cada día me sorprendo más_. Un momento, ¿Soledad?, ¿Ella sentía eso? , No ella no se sentía sola, a pesar de que el amor de su vida ha fallecido, no se sintió sola, pensó que estaba mal sentirse... ¿Feliz?, sí, era algo así, a pesar de estar bajo circunstancias tan dolorosas como estas. Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba sintiendo, pero algo le decía que se relajara, que su novio estaba bien, además, tenía que recordar las veces que su novio le fue infiel _que fueron muchas_ , y las veces que lo sorprendió coqueteando o estando con otra chica _que fueron muchas también_ , era una especie de batalla entre el bien y el mal, su ángel y su demonio, y al parecer, su demonio estaba ganando la guerra. Frunció el ceño y soltó el volante para pasarse las manos rápida y repetidas veces por su cabello en señal de frustración, pero luego se arrepintió al sentir que la nave perdía la coordinación y lentamente se desviaba y descendía, tomó rápidamente el volante evitando una catástrofe y volteó un poco la cabeza, viendo el terror en los ojos de los namekianos que se miraban confundidos intercambiando palabras en su lengua. Mientras observaba, se cruzó sin querer con los ojos azabaches del príncipe, que en ningún momento había abierto los ojos desde que se montó en la nave hasta ahora. _Vaya, si que es raro_. Se dijo a si misma mientras retomaba el volante siguiendo su camino. Lamentablemente, le fascinaban las cosas raras

* * *

 _Maldita mujer extraña,_ se dijo para sus adentros, luego de las fuertes turbulencias y oleadas que tuvo la nave, abrió los ojos para ver que sucedía en ese manicomio, y sin quererlo se encontró con los ojos azules de ella que lo observaban fijamente con cierta curiosidad y un extraño brillo, cerró los ojos nuevamente para evitar el momento visual tan incómodo que se estaba formando, además, no quería repetir el encuentro desagradable con una persona tan loca y escandalosa como lo era ella. Ningún ser inferior a él tiene el honor de hacer contacto visual con el príncipe saiyayin, pero luego arreglarían las cosas. No soportaba la convivencia con humanos, no soportaba convivir con algún ser de cualquier galaxia y mucho menos con ella, pero tuvo que aceptar su oferta solo porque no contaba con el dinero para sobrevivir, y tampoco se rebajaría a un nivel de esta trabajando para un maldito terrícola, desde pequeño aprendió a estar solo. La sombra era su única compañía desde siempre, y se sentía bien, te hacía más fácil las cosas a la hora de matar,no te apegabas a nadie. No sabía cuanto tiempo duraría la humana con vida, podría acabar con ella de un solo golpe cuando le pegara la gana y cuando le molestara. Empezó a imaginar cosas terribles para cualquier persona sensible, humana y normal, pero el no tenía sentimientos y era un saiyayin de raza pura con un orgullo elevado. Muertes lentas y dolorosas. Masacres por doquier. Su mente no tenía lugar para otra cosa que no fuera dolor, sufrimiento, súplicas. Le gustaba sentir la sensación de la sangre de sus enemigos escurriéndose y llenando sus brazos, oler el miedo que les producía con un paso pequeño que daba, saborear la dulce venganza y deleitarse con cada momento de dolor que tenía sobre sus víctimas, escuchar sus huesos crujir lentamente debajo de él al pisarlos y lanzarles ataques, escuchar sus dientes y cuerpo temblar de miedo, escuchar sus patéticas e inútiles súplicas, que solo hacían que salieran una risas de él, _Compasión, piedad_ , eran palabras que no servían para nada, solo aumentaban la diversión y el tiempo de sufrimiento para ellos

Empezó a reírse lentamente con un sonido macabro, aparecían alucinaciones de cada víctima con muerte dolorosa que ha pasado por sus manos, eso le causaba mayor placer que el sexo que tenía con las prostitutas de cada planeta. La mejor parte de ir a los bares y de estar con las mujeres que les daba Freezer como premio, era cuando torturaba a las mujeres y las mataba. Eran las muertes más dolorosas, no eran dignas de acostarse con el príncipe de la raza más poderosa del mundo, solo era unas sucias que tenían sexo con cualquier bicho que se les apareciera par ahí. De repente, la suave carcajada empezó a ponerse intensa y más macabra al recordar la cara de sus enemigos, una cara de horror y miedo al ver sus extremidades despegarse de su cuerpo o al ver sus órganos en una mano de guante blanco que los estrujaba lentamente hasta acabar con ellos. Los namekianos lo miraron sin decir nada, solo esperaban ser torturados e incluso matados por el psicópata que se encontraba con ellos. La pelo azul miraba preocupada por el espejo, no sabía que pasaría ahora, Gohan y Piccoro solo esperaban una respuesta de ataque proveniente de él. No era fácil estar con uno tan de los mayores asesinos de la galaxia en un lugar tan cerrado como era este, algunos, por miedo y por amor a su propia vida, se alejaron de él a una distancia considerable, demostrándoles el miedo que sentían en este momento. Miedo. De repente su mente viajó en el tiempo, llevándolo a lugares oscuros que no quería visitar, recordándole que ese era el mismo miedo que sentía al pararse en frente de Freezer cuando una misión era un fracaso o las cosas no salieron acorde a lo que quería, pero no era solo miedo, era una rabia, enojo, impotencia, todo junto. El gozaba golpeándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y hasta casi muerto lo peor era que él, no podía hacer nada para defenderse, sabía que el lagarto marica ese contaba con cualquier ejército que esté a su antojo, desde los más débiles hasta los más fuertes que existían en el universo, así sí podrían acabar con el fácilmente, así que era mejor no arriesgarse. Recuperó su semblante serio, dándoles una mirada de odio que botaba fuego a cualquier Namek que lo estuviera viendo, todos en la nave apartaron la mirada de él, exceptuando a una sola persona, la única chica valiente de hablarle directamente y hacer contacto visual con él sin salir espantada

* * *

El viaje hacia su casa se alargó más de lo normal debido a fallas que presentaba la nave. Más de lo normal para Bulma y el pelo negro, que de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas, las de ella venían con una sonrisa tímida, pero las de él solamente inspiraban odio y maldad pura. Al parecer esto era eterno, los minutos se pusieron de acuerdo para pasar lo más lentamente posible. Dio un largo suspiro y decidió voltear la cabeza para ver si todos estaban bien, o por lo menos vivos, ya que no se escuchaba ningún ruido Vegeta había desaparecido del alcance de la vista de ella. Vio una escena espantosa, en una esquina estaban todos los namekianos, su padre y Milk, y más allá estaban Gohan, Piccoro, Vegeta y Dende, el último estaba siendo apretado por el cuello en manos de Vegeta mientras que Gohan y Piccoro intentaban quitárselo. Puso la nave en piloto automático y salió corriendo a detener la catástrofe que se iba a formar allí

-¡Vegeta!, Maldición déjalo- Gritó lo más duro que pudo haciendo que los namek y Vegeta se sobresaltaran al tener un oído tan fino. Vegeta lo soltó, igual, no iba a matarlo, solo quería disfrutar de alguna víctima asustada

-Escucha humana, más te vale no volver a interrumpirme. O la pagarás- Su voz baja asustó a Bulma, que sintió haber visto a la misma muerte delante de ella. Sus ojos tan oscuros y profundos estaban hirviendo, no dijo más y se dirigió al mismo lugar en el que estaba y ella regresó a pilotar la nave. Media hora más tarde, todavía reinaba el silencio y los namekianos solo miraban asustados hacia la esquina en la que se encontraba él, pero esta vez estaban todos bien, alzó un poco la cabeza, gracias a que un namekiano le estaba tapando parte de la vista, pudo ver que era Vegeta, esta vez soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que nadie estaba siendo herido o matado por el, se encontraba en la misma postura que tenía al montarse en la nave, tenía algunas cosas alrededor de él que flotaban o se rompían, no era la primera vez que veía algo así, sus amigos le habían enseñado y había espiado a su novio de vez en cuando concentrando su ki o tenía una batalla imaginaria en su mente. Claro que, jamás llegarían al nivel de Vegeta. Todo estaba en extrema calma, esto la alteraba un poco. Desde bebé estuvo acostumbrada a los ruidos, a las personas hablando o cantando, fue criada en un ambiente muy ruidoso, su madre cantaba y cocinaba y el sonido de las máquinas, las herramientas de su padre al elaborar un nuevo invento, simplemente los robots que servían en su hogar. Si que estaban locos, pero más que todo su madre, Ja, no podía ni ver a un chico guapo porque en seguida le pide una cita. No se imagina la reacción que tendrá al ver a Vegeta, porque, aunque le cueste admitirlo, es un joven muy atractivo para la vista femenina

Decidió calmar un poco el ambiente tenso, no podía tener un minuto de silencio porque se empezaba a sentir incómoda. Así que, como nadie iba a romper el hielo, ella misma lo haría

-Oigan chicos, seguro que se divertirán en mi casa, es muy grande, la más grande de japón en realidad, ¡Es el castillo del planeta!- Abrió los brazos dramáticamente para exagerar lo que decía. Obtuvo la atención de todos, menos de cierto príncipe, lo cual, en el fondo, la hizo poner un poco enojada. El príncipe sí escuchó lo que había dicho Bulma, con esos gritos que daba hasta lo alienígenas debieron escucharla. Analizó bien lo que había dicho _"Castillo del planeta"_ , abrió los ojos sorprendidos para luego fruncir el ceño. Ahora todo tenía explicación, las naves, los rastreadores ¡Tenía todo lo que quería porque ella es la... Princesa de este planeta!, si dice vivir en un castillo, debe de ser una princesa- Además hay un gran jardín con diversos animales, desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes, una gran piscina, todos entrarán fácilmente allí, además mi padre es muy buena persona y se hará buen amigo de ustedes y les construirá todas las cosas que necesiten para que estén más cómodos, solo se los tienen que pedir, ¡Ah!, y mi madre, ella prepara los mejores platillos y bebidas que puede existir en el planeta, se les hará agua la boca cuando huelan lo delicioso que cocina. Pastiche, pizza, sushi, todo es tan divino. Y, además, conocerán a muchas mujer hermosas, pero no más que yo, dijo para voltease y picarle un ojo a la persona que cayera. Y esa persona fue Vegeta, casualidades de la vida. El solo bajó la mirada y volvió a cerrar los ojos haciendo caso omiso a lo que acababa de presenciar, ningún presente ahí, a excepción de dos extraterrestres, sabía a que se refería la humana, Piccolo, al ver la cara de confusión y algunos de terror, decidió acercarse hacia Bulma para explicarle todo, ella se encontraba con el ceño levemente fruncido al igual que sus labios, en cierta parte le molestaba que la trataran como loca, aunque la realidad era que ella era eso y más

-Bulma- Se acercó con toda la lentitud y sutileza que pudo para lograr bajarle los humos, no sabía como se debía tratar a una mujer y menos a una que se creía el ser divino de la tierra, miró a Gohan y éste solo se encogió de hombros mientras Milk volteaba su cabeza regresándolo al mundo de los libros, al otro extremo, estaba el padre de ésta, tomando nota sobre el saiyayin, no sabía muy bien porque, todos estaban locos. Ella al escuchar su nombre se sobresaltó un poco y miró extrañada al namek, no era común ver a Piccolo con ese semblante, no había notado su existencia, ¡Vaya, sí que era un ser sigiloso!. No lo escuchó hablar en ningún momento, tenía algo en común con el príncipe, se le vino a su cabeza la imagen de Vegeta compartiendo con el namek, Ja, eso jamás, el namek prosiguió con su charla- Bueno, verás, en nuestro planeta no necesitamos mujeres, tampoco necesitamos comida, para ser sinceros, no tenemos todas esas comodidades de la tierra, así que esos servicios que nos ofreces puedes ahorrártelos, no es necesario

Asimiló todo lo que él le dijo, y sin más, lo indagó de preguntas- ¿No tienen mujeres?, ¿Cómo es su método de reproducción?, ¿Son seres... Homosexuales?- Piccolo abrió sus ojos grandemente, parecía que sus ojos iban a salirse de él, nunca pensó en eso, aunque para ser sinceros tiene algo de lógica, un planeta con puros "Hombres", de algún modo tendría que reproducirse entre ellos, solo tosió incómodamente y respiró para mantener la paciencia

-No, Bulma. Somos seres asexuales, no necesitamos a una mujer para nuestra reproducción, somos distintos a los seres de la tierra, no practicamos el... Sexo, como en este planeta- Dijo lo último con un deje de asco, no le veía caso a ese acto

-Sin mujer ni comida, ¿Eh?- Se preguntó más que todo para sí misma, no podía creer que en ese planeta tan extraño no existieran dos cosas tan indispensables, _que infierno sería estar allí_ , pensó frunciendo aún más el ceño

-Así que no tienen género- Ella solo siguió con su camino, pero algo dentro de ella, su lado bromista, no pudo contenerse y, de vez en cuando, era bueno una broma para aliviar el ambiente y sacar un par de risas- Tu no eres mujer- Dijo ella con mirada pícara, él la miró con obviedad- Pero tampoco eres hombre- Francamente no sabía a donde quería llegar con esto, así que el ser verde no le prestó ni la mínima atención, pero luego, la sorpresa de su vida tocó su puerta y se buró en su cara- Bueno, ya que no tienes género, te tendré que asignar uno, Señora piccorita- Se rió a todo pulmón, el sólo sentía como el color púrpura se apoderaba violentamente de sus mejillas y de sus orejas y se volteó refunfuñando hacia otro lugar, no quería lastimar a nadie, pero las ganas de ir a golpear a la terrícola y enseñarle a respetar le estaban ganando, y no sabía por que, pero se contuvo. Lo último que vio antes de empezar su meditación en un lugar alejado, fue la media y leve sonrisa de Vegeta con una ceja perfectamente alzada, había escuchado todo, todos lo habían escuchado, y eso hizo que el rostro de Piccoro simplemente se sonrojara más

* * *

Hizo que su nave aterrizara lo más suave y sutil que pudo, y aunque lo hizo de la manera más lenta, los namekianos entraron de nuevo en pánico, siendo calmados por Piccoro, Abrió la puerta y los namekianos esperaron a que el "príncipe" saliera primero, pasó en frente de ellos con un aire de superioridad y una sonrisa ladeada de orgullo. Bulma al mirar los actos del principito se enfureció de sobremanera, ni en este planeta ni en ningún otro su título de príncipe valía, no era nadie para controlar a las personas a su antojo, no podía ser así, así que intervino sin importar lo que le iba a suceder, salió corriendo a toda velocidad y trancó el paso del príncipe abriendo sus brazos y piernas formando una X con su cuerpo, mientras le daba una pícara sonrisa, haciendo que Vegeta frunciera aún más su ceño

-Apártate de mi camino- Y la empujó sin cuidado alguno, haciendo que se fuera de espalda y se golpeara la cabeza. No pensó que lastimaría a una mujer, se supone que él es un "caballero" y ella le está ofreciendo hospedaje

-Primero, a mi me hablas bonito Vegeta, no tienes que tratar así a una dama tan bella como yo, se supone que eres un príncipe- Dijo con cierto tono irónico, que no pasó desapercibido por él quien apretó los puños con furia, ¿Se estaba burlando?. Los namekianos los miraron sorprendidos, la chica era muy valiente, nadie le había dado ordenes a Vegeta

-¡Maldita, no te vuelvas a burlar de mí!, ¿¡Quién te crees tu para gritarle al príncipe de la raza más fuerte del universo!?- Gritó haciendo que los presentes se taparan los oídos, ese grito afecto en demasía a sus sensibles oídos, así que se bajaron de la nave sin importarles la pelea, si se quedaban allí sus oídos pagarían el precio

-¿¡Quién te crees tú para gritarle a Bulma Brief, heredera de la corporación cápsula, y la mujer más bella y deseada de éste planeta!?- Gritó levantando el mentón y poniendo sus manos en la cadera. Iba a seguir con su discusión, le agradaba tener una "relación" con ese ser maligno, aunque fuesen solamente discusiones y quejas, pero para su desgracia su madre llegó corriendo hacia ellos en el momento inoportuno interrumpiendo su pelea

\- ¡Bulmita, querida!, ¿Quién es esta ricura que te acompaña?- Dijo con su habitual tono alegre y chillón, rodó los ojos y vio a su padre que agachó sus hombros dándole a entender que su madre nunca cambiaría

-Hola mamá, también estoy feliz de verte, te extrañe mucho- Le dijo sarcásticamente, esperando a que su madre saliera volando a abrazarla, pero fue todo lo contrario

-Querida, éste hombre es más guapo que tu saludo y tus caprichos, pequeña- Soltó mientras admiraba los bien marcados músculos de Vegeta, que ya estaba harto de recibir las miradas y caricias de la rubia y el parloteo de la pelo azul, se soltó bruscamente de la rubia y se largó de ese lugar tan extraño, definitivamente en esa casa estaban más locos que la humana

-¡Oh, querido no seas tímido, regresa!- Exclamó tristemente la rubia, pero él solo la ignoró, y siguió su camino a un lugar lejos y apartado de esos bichos raros

-¿Tímido?- La chica miró a su madre con incredulidad- Mamá, es un mercenario del espacio, un asesino serial que disfruta haciendo sufrir a las demás personas. No creo que la palabra tímido vaya con Vegeta- Le dijo alzando los brazos con desespero, su madre la sacaba de quicio y no sabía como explicarle lo peligroso que era Vegeta para todos ellos

-Querida, deberías estar con ese jovencito tan guapo- Dijo mientras suspiraba y llevaba sus manos hacia su pecho haciéndose ideas ficticias sobre una posible relación entre aquello dos- No te fijes en su pasado querida, las personas cambian. No creo que... - Paró su charla para poner su mano en su mentón, como si estuviera pensando algo de suma importancia. Bulma y el señor Brief se miraron sorprendidos, pocas veces su madre demostraba ese gesto de preocupación, y cuando lo hacía, era algo serio que valía la pena

-¿Pasa algo querida?- El señor Brief temía que algo malo estuviera pasando, y para tranquilizarse tomó a su gata Tama y la posó en sus hombros

-Oh- Dijo con gran tristeza- Olvide lo que tenía que preguntar- Dijo para luego recuperar su habitual ánimo alegre mientras relataba historias sobre como iba a ser el futuro al lado de ese joven tan apuesto haciendo que Bulma se golpeara su frente, le estresaba que sus padres fueran siempre tan despreocupados y relajados con todo

-Querida, deberías dejar a Yamsha a un lado y empezar a conquistar a el joven, si no lo haces, no dejaré que desperdicies esa oportunidad y la tomaré yo

-NO- Chilló la científica harta de que su madre no parar de hablar de Vegeta como si fuera alguna maravilla del universo- Para que sepas, Yamsha es mucho más apuesto qué él- Les dio la espalda bastante molesta, no tenían que comparar a su novio con aquel ser malvado

-Hija, ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- Su padre le dio una zancada a su cigarrillo mientras se dirigía hacia los namek

-Son unos namekusein, provienen del planeta Namek. El lugar poco a poco iba siendo destruido por la pelea entre Freezer y Goku y éstas personas se iban a quedar sin un planeta en el que vivir, ellos hicieron mucho por nosotros, nos ofrecieron su esferas del dragón y gracias a ellos nosotros tenemos las nuestras, y como mínimo de agradecimiento dejé que se hospedaran en nuestra casa. Espero que no los asusten con extraños inventos- Dijo mientras hacía hincapié en las últimas palabras y miraba a su padre- Y tampoco quiero que los agobien e invadan su espacio personal- Le lanzó una indirecta a su madre, pero ella parecía estar en las nubes

-¡Oh no!, El muy apuesto Goku, ¿Estará bien?- Los ojos de su retoño le decían de más, así que barajó rápidamente el tema- Bueno, cualquier amigo de mi hija será bienvenido en nuestra casa, sea _namekalosin_ o no

-Mamá, es namekusein- Su madre la miraba fijamente, con sus hermosos ojos zafiros que siempre se mantenían cerrado, toda su familia la miró atenta, era extraño que su madre estuviera más seria de lo normal en este día. Pegó un chillido fuerte haciendo que todos los nameks se taparan los oídos, al parecer los gritos parecían parte de aquella familia

-¡Querida ya lo recuerdo!- La emoción la invadió nuevamente volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó el hombre Brief con intriga

-Los que les tenía que preguntar

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Y qué es?- Su hija les siguió con interés

-¿Cómo se llama el joven apuesto que vino con ustedes?, Su frente lo hace ver como todo un caballero- Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, sabían que su madre iba a salir con estas cosas, no tenía remedio

-Vegeta, mamá

-Hasta su nombre _suena_ fuerte y varonil- Un brillo salió de sus ojos para luego dirigirse hacia los nameks- ¿Queridos, quieren algo para comer?, Respondan, no sean tímidos, me encanta cocinar, prepararé una infinidad de deliciosos platillos para ustedes, ¡No me tardo!- Todos se miraron entre sí confundidos intercambiando palabras en su idioma, pero fue Dende quien tomó la palabra y se dirigió hacia Bunny

-Pues, verá...- No terminó de hablar, pues Bunny había abandonado el patio canturreando y saltando de la emoción, ilusionada con poder cocinarle a más de 100 hombrecillos verdes

-¿Papá, porqué no les muestras el resto de la casa a los namekusein?

-Por supuesto querida, buena idea. Les enseñaré mis inventos, algunos me podrán ayudar a comprobar si son de buena calidad y sobre su estado

-¡Oh, papá!, No son tus ratas de laboratorio- Dio una leve carcajada contagiando a su padre quien le mandó una mirada tranquilizadora para luego guiar a los nameks en grupo hacia su laboratorio para presumir sus inventos

Vio a su padre alejarse hacia su laboratorio y siguió su camino, se dirigió a su habitación para darse un caliente baño, lo necesitaba, necesitaba relajarse y poner en orden algunos pensamientos y ver como se escapaba de aquel lío que comenzó cuando invitó a aquel asesino. Fue un día muy estresante para todos, pero especialmente para ella, llenó la tina y vació en ella un exquisito gel de flores, se sumergió en él y cerró sus ojos tranquilizándose, pensó en su amado Yamsha, ¿Cómo reaccionaría, o peor aún cómo se sentiría al ver que su novia invitó a hospedarse en su casa a el hombre que lo mató?, Seguro que para nada bien, sería un total fracaso. De repente el estrés quitó la paz de su corazón. Le aterraba la idea de que se formara una pelea entre ellos y que su novio pagara las consecuencias

 _Vegeta_

Ese nombre retumbó en su cabeza como un eco mientras una descarga eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo estremeciéndola

 _Despierta Bulma, no seas estúpida, el mató a tu novio, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces contigo_. Su subconsciente le advirtió avisándole sobre aquel peligro que era el acercarse a él, pero una voz muy dentro de ella le susurraba suavemente al oído que se acercara aún más a ese chico de mirada perdida, que luchaba contra un oscuro pasado, aquel hombre que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo le parecía guapo, pero sus ojos demostraban el mismísimo infierno, algo dentro de ella le decía que lo ayudara a entender el sentido de la vida y le destapara los ojos a la realidad, que no todos los seres vivos quieren dañarlo o quitarle su título de príncipe

Abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño, las malditas voces que llevaba adentro la iban volviendo loca, y si eso quería, pues lo estaba haciendo muy bien, salió de una tina y se envolvió en una toalla, salió al balcón de su habitación y respiró el aire natural, en sus ardientes ojos reflejaba el intenso atardecer, miró un árbol que estaba ubicado a su lado, una pareja de pájaros cantaban tiernamente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, todo le recordaba a su difunto novio, miró una vez más hacia el sol que que despedía del día para darle paso a la noche, mientras sentía una fuerte brisa a su lado, ella aferró la toalla a su cuerpo mientras giraba su cabeza para ver a cierto saiya posado en el árbol con una manzana en su mano, estaba contemplando el hermoso atardecer, lo observó determinadamente por un instante, el sintió su presencia y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de ella, que se volvía más brillante con aquella puesta de sol, el atardecer la volvía más, ¿Hermosa?, Sí, quizá, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, sintieron que el mundo dejaba de girar a su alrededor y la incomodidad llegaba nuevamente a ellos, pero luego de un buen rato ella cortó el contacto visual para adentrarse en su alcoba y vestirse

Sintió emociones revueltas en su interior. Pero ella trataba en lo más posible convencerse de que amaba a Yamsha. A pesar de que las cosas entre ellos dos se han vuelto extrañas, el sexo ya no era el mismo y en los besos ya no se sentía la misma pasión

* * *

Concentró su ki y salió lo más rápido posible hacia la casa de esos terrícolas lunáticos, sintió el diminuto ki de la lunática menor asomado en el balcón, se podría confundir con el de un insecto, soltó un soplido de fastidio, lo que le faltaba. Lo peor de todo el caso, es que tendría que convivir con ella en la estadía en la tierra

Pasó rápidamente alrededor de ella, esperando que no notara su presencia, pero el abrumador viento que desató lo delató. Se sentó en una de las ramas de un árbol que se encontraba justamente a su lado, contemplaba el atardecer. Le recordaba al cielo rojo de Vejitasei, el planeta azul tenía muchas cosas hermosas y algunas muy parecidas a las de su planeta natal, sin duda le darían un buen precio al venderlo. Pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de Bulma, y sin querer, se encontró con los curiosos ojos de ella. Los miró fijamente unos segundos sin parpadear, transmitiéndole ese temor. Necesitaba saber que la intimidaba. Necesitaba saber que él era el príncipe de esa casa y que los habitantes cumplirían sus órdenes sin chistar, si es que querían seguir vivos. Solo se encontró con unos ojos que al parecer estaban ¿Tristes?, sinceramente, tristeza no era la reacción que quería dar, sus ojos le mentían. Inhaló fuertemente para oler el miedo en el aire, pero no, ella solo desprendía una maldita tristeza. Ella rompió la barrera visual que los unía y la perdió de vista

Y ahí fue cuando recordó

Si, le aliviaba saber que no era él quien causaba esa emoción en ella, era el insecto inferior de la cicatriz. Al parecer había un lazo que los mantenía unidos, sintió rastros de su olor provenientes de la habitación de la humana. Ella estaba triste por su muerte. Bufó, no creía en los estúpidos sentimientos humanos, son unas pérdidas de tiempo, él nunca lloró la muerte de su padre, ni la destrucción de su planeta y extinción de su raza, pocas veces convivió con su madre, solo recordaba los gritos y súplicas de ella al enterarse que matarían a su hermano Tarble por no ser digno hijo del Rey de una raza poderosa. No sabía de su hermano Tarble en, ¿15 años, quizá?, el tenía sexo por diversión, y luego mataba a esas sucias mujeres indignas de él. Nunca desarrolló sentimientos buenos hacia alguien, y es el "ser más poderoso del universo", si hubiese sentido algo así, sería un infeliz como el idiota de Kakaroto

Se volvió a concentrar en el sol que se despedía dándole paso a el cielo oscuro, solo alumbrado por las estrellas debido a su falta de luna. Tan oscuro como su alma. Su estómago rugió y supo que llegó el caótico momento en el que conviviría con seres repugnantes, era el momento de darles a entender que era su nuevo líder, era el momento de hacer valer su título

* * *

Miro al espejo y frunzo el ceño, ¡Maldición!, esta no es la típica Bulma que todo el mundo conoce, tan hermosa y jovial. La falta de buen sueño, estrés y depresión me vinieron mal. Peino mi rebelde melena y retoco mi cara con algo de maquillaje. Me visto con algo casual, sin Yamsha, no tengo a nadie a quien sorprender. La imagen fugaz del príncipe me hizo sacudir la cabeza, ¡Oh vamos Bulma, no te ilusiones!. Me miro nuevamente y veo que estoy bien, más no perfecta

Bajo a la cocina, y puedo sentir como mi descalzo pie pisa algo suave y viscoso. Una bandeja con un par de pastelillo, mientras me limpio, puedo contemplar como toda la cocina y gran parte de la sala contaba con una gran cantidad de diversos platos que hacían agua la boca con los exquisitos olores que desprendía. No tenía que ser adivino para saber que mi madre había hecho esto para los "Vegetales"

Un sollozo me hace dirigir hacia la mesa, y ahí estaba mi madre llorando sin consuelo entre el montón de comida

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Dónde está papá?- Sentí un escalofrío estremecerme al imaginar que mi padre dijo algo indebido a cierto príncipe y este desatara su furia a él. No quería escuchar la respuesta, pero tenía que enfrentarme a ella

-¡Oh, mi querida niña!- Mi madre me dijo con voz quebrada, solamente me quedé en shock mientras lloraba silenciosamente abrazada de ella

\- Lo sé cariño, a mi también me deprimió saber que los _namekastros_ solo se alimentan de agua, ¿Ahora quién comerá éstas delicias?- Se preguntó a sí misma mientras señalaba todas las bandejas

\- Mamá- Le pedía a Kami- sama, que me otorgara toda la paciencia que tenga, sin duda esta mujer estaba cada vez más loca- ¿Porqué lloras?

-¿Porqué más hija?, ¿No te entristece saber que ellos viven del agua?- Me dijo dejando de llorar por un momento, mientras me miraba con obviedad como si la respuesta fuera lo más normal y obvio del mundo

* * *

La cena en la casa te los Brief transcurría normalmente, hasta que cierto huésped se acercó a la cocina

Se armó de paciencia al ver a las dos escandalosas juntas y al viejo extraños con ellas

 _Esas terrícolas siempre con sus parloteos_

-Oye, te informo que estás en MI casa, y hablo con mi madre cuando YO quiera- Dijo ella interrumpiendo la interesante charla que tenía con su madre, el solo la miró con una ceja perfectamente alzada _Pero que... ¿Leyó mi mente_?, Estaba cien por ciento seguro que no había hablado en voz alta, los presentes miraron extrañados a la terrícola, pero decidieron no reprocharle nada

-Oye, no hagas escenas de locuras en mi presencia- Dijo el saiya mientras bebía una cerveza

-¡Oh, hola joven Vegeta!- Dijo la mayor haciendo una torpe reverencia, tenía entendido que era el príncipe de una raza muy poderosa, y por lo que había visto en sus películas, a la realeza se les trataba de reverencia. Al saiya le dio algo de gracia la torpeza de la humana mayor, pero decidió ignorarla

Se sentó en la mesa enfrente de Bulma, al lado de él señor Brief, quien en ese raro lugar parecía el "más normal". Al parecer lo estaban esperando, eso le recordaba a los sirvientes del castillo

-¿Así que tú eres el príncipe de los saiyas?- Preguntó Bulma tratando de entablar una conversación bajo la mirada atenta de sus progenitores, y aunque sabía que él no le iba a responder no perdía nada con intentarlo

-Así es insecta, y deberías estar muy honrada de tener al príncipe de la raza más poderosa sentado en tu miserable mesa- Dijo sin apartar la mirada de su comida, al parecer la estaba inspeccionando

-Egocéntrico, príncipe de la nada- Dijo lo último en un murmuro pero llegó perfectamente a los oídos de Vegeta. Se sentía algo bien al recibir una respuesta, era un gran paso sacarle tema de conversación al príncipe

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarme así?, Humana insolente- Dijo gritando haciendo que la furia de Bulma aumentara

-Estás en MI casa príncipe de la nada- Dijo ahora la peliazul parándose de la mesa y golpeándola

-¡CÁLLATE!- Se paró de la mesa al igual que Bulma y pegó un golpe tan fuerte que hizo que algunos platos se rompieran

-¡OBLÍGAME!- Levantó el mentón y puso sus manos en la cadera, _"Bésala"_ Un suave susurro y la sonrisa tonta de su madre hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, pero Bulma sintió toda su cara roja. Ambos se lanzaban miradas de odios y el mayor de ellos dos decía algunas palabras en su idioma natal

-Estas discusiones maritales me recuerdan a las de tu padre y yo, ¡Qué lindo es el amor!- Dijo Bunny mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho y le daba una mirada de amor a su esposo quien se encontraba observando cada movimiento de Vegeta

Empezaron con su cena. Bulma comía algo y Vegeta agarraba del mismo plato que ella, pensó que la estaba imitando así que agarró un trozo de pastel y se lo llevó a la boca, siendo imitada por el serio príncipe pero antes de comerlo lo alejó de ella, mientras que él hacía lo mismo, volvió a llevar el bocado a su boca pero nuevamente lo bajó, el hizo lo mismo. Repitió el proceso un par de veces hasta que no aguantó la risa y una vena salía sobre la frente de Vegeta

-¡Maldita humana, no juegues conmigo!- Dijo él apartando la mirada de ella

-¿Crees que te voy a envenenar?- Solo recibió un "hump" como respuesta. Luego de una larga charla dándole a entender que no quería envenenarla y recibiendo solamente monosílabas como respuesta, se dignó a empezar su comida, bajo la mirada atenta del saiya

 _¡Vaya, si que es un verdadero príncipe!_ Se dijo a sí misma mientras lo veía atentamente comer, era totalmente distinta a la manera de comer de Goku, el lo hacía con algo de sutileza y elegancia digna de la realeza, se ve que recibió buena educación, ¡Por supuesto!, Es un mimado príncipe

-¡Oh!, ¿Qué es esto?- La voz grave de Vegeta la sacó de su admiración, sonaba menos rudo que antes así que nada bueno se traía en manos, se preparó para cualquier cosa y le preguntó calmadamente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tienes un maldito timbre en tu frente- Dijo para luego dar una muy silenciosa carcajada viendo la cara de confusión de la terrícola para inmediatamente cambiarla a una de frustración y enojo al llevarse las manos a la frente y sentir una mínima espinilla que no se podía observar a simple vista, pero por alguna razón el mono la logró ver

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!?, Maldito mono lunático- Dijo tratando de calmarse, la verdad es que no estaba pasando por un buen momento y Vegeta no colaboraba en nada, solo empeoraba las cosas, le enojó ser el payaso de alguien más por un defecto tan mínimo como eso, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, le iba a restregar en su cara que nadie humilla a Bulma Brief y que ella puede tener la cara más perfecta del mundo

El saiya al ver la reacción que provocó en Bulma dio una carcajada maquiavélica que hizo que el terror se asomara en cara de la peliazul

Se levantó de la mesa menos molesta, con intenciones de ir a dormir y despertarse en un milenio, en estos meses han habido mucho estrés y ella siempre tenía que solucionar todo, al pasar justamente por el lado del mercenario, tropezó con un jarrón caído de la mesa gracias a su pequeña discusión cayendo justamente encima de Vegeta, quien la miró atónito

-Lo siento- Dijo ella tímidamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego intentar levantarse, pero inconscientemente Vegeta la tomó por la cintura evitándole el paso. La miró fijamente a los ojos con el ceño muy fruncido, estaba molesto, no sabía lo que le haría. Esperó a que la golpeara, se lo merecía por ser tan despistada, pero no pasó nada, solamente se veían. Ella pudo ver en sus ojos aquella soledad que tanto lo atormentaba, la saludaba tímidamente, algo dentro de ella se conmovió, se imaginó a un pequeño niño de cabellos de flama, siendo maltratado, asustado, con mucha hambre, en planetas desconocidos, poniendo su corta vida en peligro. Estas imágenes llegaron de repente, ahogó un gemido de desesperación y dolor, aquel hombre estaba herido. La vida había sido dura con él, ni siquiera Freezer merece esa clase de castigo, alargó suave y lentamente su mano hacia su cara, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la detuvo

-Olvídalo- Dijo con una voz gélida frunciendo aún más su ceño mientras la apartaba bruscamente de él, no iba a permitir que esa humana lo distrajera de su entrenamiento. Pudo oler su dolor, pero no supo con exactitud la causa de eso, quizá fue por el imbécil de la cicatriz, necesitaba entrenar, sí, eso haría

* * *

-¿Ah sí?- Le preguntó Milk a su retoño mientras le devolvía al mundo de los números

-Sí, pero nos ayudó a escapar de Freezer- No le agradaba para nada la idea de que su hijo sea "amigo" de aquel tipo, era un rebelde sin remedio, le pareció descabellada la idea de que Bulma lo haya invitado a su casa, ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de esa mujer?, Más le vale que no le haga daño, si no se las verá con Goku y también con ella. Bulma es su mejor amiga, es la única chica de esa pandilla y aunque no es un ejemplo a seguir es una buena persona, la ha apoyado en varios momentos y se hizo su inseparable cuando el malvado Piccolo se llevó a su pequeño a entrenar a quien sabe donde y su Goku estaba muerto, le agradece silenciosamente su apoyo, cariño y comprensión en ese momento de depresión

-... a veces se miraban por el espejo- Dijo Gohan sacando a Milk de sus pensamientos, ella alzó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño

Suspiró y le repitió a su madre lo que había dicho- Bulma y Vegeta se comportaban muy raros al igual que el señor Piccolo, no se si lo notaste pero a veces se miraban por el espejo- Milk sabía perfectamente y rezó para que no hiciera algo indebido y para que Goku se apresurara para evitar cualquier locura

* * *

Terminó de arreglar el desastre que habían provocado, se tardó más de lo habitual, Vegeta debía de ayudarla, el también destrozó cantidad de cosas pero sabía que eso era algo "Indigno" Para él. Pensó en el suceso que había ocurrido y se golpeó en la frente

-Pero que tonta- Se lanzó en su cama dando un largo suspiro cerrando sus ojos que poco a poco se hacía más pesados, el cansancio poco a poco tomaba el control de su cuerpo

¿Dónde estaba?, Nada de este lugar se le hacía familiar, su cabeza iba a estallar en algún momento, debe ser por el estrés. ¿Esto era un castillo?, La decoración siniestra le daba escalofríos, estaba en una habitación, encima de la puerta decía algo en un idioma desconocido para ella "Seata belta Vejiita", no sabía como llegó allí, pero quería salir rápidamente

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba, pero la cerró rápidamente al escuchar la madera rechinando por algunas pisadas y unas carcajadas que hacían eco por el pasillo. Asomó un ojo por un agujero que tenía la puerta y aunque no se veía del todo bien pudo divisar dos figuras de gran tamaño, eran algo así como unos soldados, eran de apariencia desagradable, de altura alta y piel espinosa tenían una lanza en cada mano e iban hablando tranquilamente, esperó a que pasaran por el lugar y salió sigilosamente, tratando de encontrar un lugar oculto y planear algo para salir de allí

Observó detenidamente cada detalle del castillo, tenía un color rojo violento como la misma sangre, con una larga alfombra morada desgastada en el piso, pegado a la pared habían antorchas que daban algo de luz al lugar, en las paredes habían gran cantidad de cuadros tapados con una manta negra y en el suelo se podían divisar marcos de cuadros rotos, una foto rota le llamó la atención y se dirigió hacia ella para unir un trozo de abajo con el del centro dándole vida a un niño de no más de 3 años con una cara atemorizada pero a su vez disimulada con el ceño fruncido, no le vino la idea de quien era

Siguió su camino y se topó con dos sujetos, uno muy alto y verde, con cabello largo y una trenza despeinada que caía por su hombro, era muy apuesto, y otro gordo y de estatura baja con unas púas que alían de su cuerpo, no era para nada agraciado. Se quedó paralizada al ver como venían hacia ella, su cuerpo no le respondía, solo le quedaba esperar a que la mataran, pero al parecer ellos no la vieron, pasaron por su lado y siguieron su camino

-¿Qué crees que le harán esa vez a ese principito mimado?- Dijo el más apuesto con una fuerte carcajada de burla siendo seguido por su compañero. ¿Principito?

-Hmp ese maldito mocoso merece que el Gran Freezer le de su merecido- Dijo Doddoria, no pudo escuchar más de la conversación, poco a poco se iban alejando más de ella saliendo de su vista, ella los quiso seguir, algo le decía que tenía que averiguar

Siguió detrás de ellos recorriendo el palacio y abrazándose a si misma, entró en una habitación, se escuchaban unos gritos escalofriantes y unos terribles golpes, la puerta estaba entre abierta, así que pudo ver bien lo que estaba pasando aunque para ser sincera, ella no tenía ganas de saberlo. Se encontró con la escena más terrible y cruel de su vida, era el mismo pequeño de mirada perdida que había visto en el cuadro solo que un poco más crecido, estaba bajo un tipo de lagartija blanca a la que ella pudo reconocer a la perfección, le propinaba fuertes golpes con una barra de metal larga con púas grandes y gruesas de hierro. Podía escuchar las quejas del crío, no le cabía en la cabeza tal maltrato quizo hacer algo

-¡Maldito Freezer!- Dijo tomando una lanza y lanzándosela a él, pero como ella, la lanza era invisible, todo lo que tocaba se volvía invisible. Le maldijo a todo pulmón y lanzaba golpes y puñetazos pero nada funcionaba, era como un fantasma, cerró los ojos en modo de desesperación, al abrirlos solo había oscuridad, solo escuchaba los gritos del niño, pero no podía hacer nada

* * *

La angustia, el miedo, el terror, la desesperación, el dolor, todas esas emociones tan caóticas provocaron que Bulma se despertara con sus manos temblando de impotencia y con sus ojos cristalinos, no pensó que un sueño la sacara de quicio. Cómo un rayo en medio de la oscuridad, la imagen del pequeño niño llegó nuevamente a su cabeza ¡Maldición!, Ese era Vegeta. Trató de normalizar su agitada respiración y su calmar su pulso

 _03:34 AM_

Todavía estaba demasiado temprano, le quedaba mucho tiempo para dormir, aunque no sabía si lograría recuperar el sueo luego de esa terrible pesadilla. Estiró su mano y agarró un vaso de agua, algunas gotas salpicaron hacia su cama debido a que no pudo controlar su temblorosa mano. Trató de recuperar el sueño,pero le era imposible, su cabeza le atormentaba con esa pesadilla, ya se le habían esfumado las ganas de dormir

Se levantó de la cama y salió al balcón, necesitaba poner su alocada mente en orden y relajarse. Cerró los ojos con la cabeza alta pero los abrió de repente al ver como poco a poco las imágenes de la tortura aparecían por su mente, abrió los ojos para ver las estrellas que tanto le recordaban a su amor, este día iba más lento y largo para su gusto. Un sonido la puso alerta, una rama rompiéndose, ladeo su cabeza y se encontró con el saiya, ¿Qué tanto hacía en ese árbol?, Estaba cien por ciento segura de que su madre le había asignado una habitación en la cabaña Namek, junto a aquellos seres raros. Era muy tarde, no debería estar aquí, no puede ir y llegar a la hora que le pegue la gana estando con seres de oídos tan sensibles y asustados, pero luego le reclamaría

Esta vez el no se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, veía fijamente las estrellas mientras la nombraba mentalmente, se sabía todos sus nombres, tuvo muchas expediciones por la galaxia, se podría decir que todo el universo fue recorrido por él, cada aventura con historias diferentes, al igual que sus cicatrices todas contaban con historias, pero para su gusto muy divertidas

Bulma decidió ir a su cama, aunque no quería dormir, trataría de encontrar nuevamente el sueño

 _04:56 AM_

Vaya, pasó mucho tiempo en el balcón, no sabía que pasaba con ella, decidió bajar para darse un gusto de madrugada

Escuchó un ruido en la nevera que hizo que se sobresaltara, _Tama maldito gato,_ Fue en lo primero que pensó, pero para su mala suerte, no se trataba de la mascota de su padre, si no de su _huésped favorito_ , intercambiaron unas miradas silenciosas para que luego el saiya se sentara en la mesa a devorar la montaña de comida que se había preparado

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para hablar, el silencio era una gran tortura para uno y una infinita calma para el otros, solo se miraban de vez en cuando e inmediatamente miraban para el lado contrario para disimular. Bulma, cansada del silencio, se dirigió a su nevera para irse a su habitación, el sueño iba volviendo poco a poco a ella, metió medio cuerpo en la nevera para buscar algo de beber, poniéndose en una posición algo comprometedora para Vegeta que estaba frente a ella moviéndose de vez en cuanto. Encontró un Zumo de naranja y lo tomó

Vegeta miraba fijamente la posición de Bulma, sonrojándose de vez en cuando cuando se movía o duraba mucho tiempo viéndola. Ella tenía un pijama de short y su trasero quedaba al aire cada vez que ella se metía más adentro de la nevera

 _Mujer vulgar_ Se dijo para sí mismo mientras seguía mirando fijamente aquella dirección, pensó que ella hacía esto para provocarlo, pero en realidad ella lo hacía inconscientemente. Ni siquiera el mismo príncipe de los saiyajins podía resistirse al cuerpo de Bulma, era innegable que tenía muy buen físico, demasiado bien

Pero aunque lo hacía inconscientemente, Bulma poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de la mirada hacia ella del príncipe, ella no era tonta, sabía que la estaba mirando, así que se volteó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, aguantando una carcajada al ver la mala disimulación del príncipe, _Maldición el estúpido es muy rápido_ se dijo con media sonrisa al verlo leyendo fingidamente la parte trasera de un libro. El era muy astuto, pero ella es más astuta e inteligente así que no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya y que negara que estaba viendo su esbelto cuerpo

-No sabes disimular, príncipe- Dijo tomando asiento en frente de él y el con tranquilidad apartó la mirada del libro actuando como que si nada hubiese pasado

-No se de que hablas, humana insolente- El la miró con seriedad, pero el suave rubor que tenía le delataba en su contra, dejando a Bulma con una sonrisa satisfecha

-¿Desde cuándo lees nuestro idioma?- Dijo con inocencia fingida

 _-Mierda, es muy astuta-_ Tenía que pensar rápidamente en una buena excusa, que sea creíble, pero su mente le traicionó y trató de calmarse para que la humana no note su nerviosismo en su voz, que irónico, el príncipe de la raza más fuerte de la galaxia no sabía que responder a una torpe humana y lo peor era que se sentía un poco intimidado- Hmp, eso no te interesa- Dijo haciendo que Bulma se sonriera a sí misma. Por dentro daba saltitos de alegría y se felicitaba a sí misma por ser tan irresistible a la vista masculina

Necesitaba disimular su sonrisa, así que tomo un largo sorbo al zumo, mientras su cara se ponía verde para luego ponerse pálida. Vegeta la miró extrañado, no respondía a los gestos que le hacía con la mano para despertarla, así que se acercó un poco más su cara hacia su cara, ella miró el frasco y leyó claramente en la etiqueta " _Zumo de zanahoria con papaya, sin azúcar",_ ¡Maldita sea!, Sea había equivocado, lo escupió rápidamente en la cara de Vegeta. Este se limpió la cara con un pañuelo de cocina mientras la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y ella salió corriendo despavorida hacia su cuarto, _¿Qué le pasa a esta loca?, De esta no se salva, ¡Me la vas a pagar Maldita Bulma!,_ Se dijo a sí mismo, se sabía perfectamente su nombre, pero para él era una maldita mujer y humana insolente,se levantó y salió corriendo detrás de Bulma

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Ahora que va a pasarme?,_ No se iba a relajar sabiendo que había hecho enojar al príncipe mercenario de los saiyas, abrió con una mano muy temblorosa la puerta, miró hacia atrás mientras entraba, asegurándose de que no iba persiguiéndola, algo se atravesó en su camino y la hizo caer de espaldas hacia el suelo, pensó muy mal, el juego apenas empezaba

 ** _Continuará_**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de "Te enseñaré a amar", espero que le haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, les agradezco su apoyo, díganme, ¿Quieren que siga?, Cualquier comentario es válido, hasta la próxima mi gentee...


	2. Es un buen muchacho

**_N/A:_** Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de "Enseñándote a amar", Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido y seguido que pueda, dejen sus comentarios, cualquier crítica u opinión será aceptada, y díganme ¿Les gustó?

PD:

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, la historia si es mía

Sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerándose cada vez más. La tensión iba poco a poco aumentando, al igual que el miedo al sentirse tan indefensa delante de el moreno. Ella era la presa del juego y él era un cazador sin piedad y misericordia por los demás. El reflejo de la luz impactaba sobre un lado de su cara, mientras que el otro seguía absorto en la oscuridad, dándole un físico siniestro. Cerró los ojos bajo su mirada esperando a que la matara, pero al cabo de unos segundos no sucedió nada. Abrió un ojo lentamente y dio un respingo al sentir su perfilada nariz cerca de su cara inhalándole

 _Podía oler su miedo_

Ella lo miró atónita, mientras observaba sus facciones masculinas tan bien definidas, su mandíbula, su perfecta nariz, su bien marcada frente, sus labios, y como no, su ceño permanentemente fruncido le daban un toque ¿Atractivo?, Pues sí, algo así era

El no le iba a hacer daño, por ahora no le convenía. Necesitaba derrotar al inútil de Kakarotto. Podía sacarle provecho y obligarla a construir todo tipo de robots y máquinas, ella fue la que ayudó a Kakarotto a convertirse en Súper Saiyajin, ¿No?, Le era muy útil, era cómo sacarse la lotería. Ella era la clave para su transformación. Ella misma provocaría el destrozo de su planeta. Ella causaría la muerte de sus amigos y del "salvador del mundo". Se sintió satisfecho al ver sus ojos atemorizados, pensando en qué podía pasarle en estos próximos minutos

Lentamente se acercó aún más a ella con mirada gélida y cara de pocos amigos, soltando en su cara el aire que llevaba comprimido, haciéndola soltar un muy silencioso y suave gemido. Sus ojos ardían en fuego, parecían el mismo infierno, no sabía que le iba a hacer, estaba indefensa delante de él. El saiya tomó las muñecas de Bulma levantándola bruscamente del suelo y alzándola unos centímetros para que quedara a la par con él, podía acabar con ella de un solo golpe si se lo proponía, la idea le resultó atractiva, pero la desechó rápidamente

 _Maldita sea, ahora no, la necesitas_

Por un momento pensó que la iba a besar y se llenó de temor, pero ¡Oh, Kami!, El no era un simple hombre, él era Vegeta, nunca en la vida haría eso, sabía que le resultaba "repugnante" la mezcla con los terrícolas, lo pudo confirmar al ver su reacción al saber que Goku había tenido un hijo con una de ellos

-Si aprecias tu maldita vida, más te vale no tentarme- Ella solo asintió lentamente, ¡cómo odiaba sentirse humillada! Cayó de bruces al suelo y suspiró de alivio al ver que su huésped abandonaba el pasillo caminando tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Porqué no la había matado?, Después lo averiguaría, por ahora solo quería retomar el interrumpido sueño

 _El solo quería intimidarme_

Su cabeza le daba vueltas al asunto prohibiéndole el sueño

 _¡Maldito seas Vegeta!_

Odiaba sentirse impotente delante de él, odiaba admitir que ella le era inferior, su orgullo ya había sido herido varias veces delante de él

¡Y solo lleva un día en casa!, _tonta, tonta, tonta_

¿Porqué es tan terca?, ¿Porqué quiere ayudar a todo el mundo?, Se arrepiente en demasía brindarle hospedaje a ese asesino, lo que más temía era que le hiciera algo a su familia o a los namekianos, tenía que estar vigilándolo las veinticuatro horas del día para evitar que se salgue con la suya. Tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar como de lugar a Vegeta, ella es la dueña de la casa, ella manda en su casa. No sabía que pasaba con ella cuando tenían esos peligrosos encuentros, pero no dejaría que la tocara, amenazara o le alzara la voz una vez más, no se lo iba a permitir. No iba a humillarla, ni a ella ni a nadie más, no se dejaría asustar por un lunático y menos para satisfacerlo, no era payaso de nadie. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no le iba a hacer daño, no se iba a dar el lujo de confiarse. Con media sonrisa, apagó la luz y se dedicó a soñar

* * *

Salió con una sonrisa de satisfacción

 _Sabía que me temía_

Todos les mostraban respeto y miedo por ser el príncipe de la raza más fuerte del universo. De una manera u otra la terrícola tenía que temerle y respetarle también. Lamentablemente para ella, le tocó aprender de la mala manera. Llevaba más de dos días sin dormir, el sueño le empezaba a hacer efecto

 _¡Joder, la habitación!_

No iba a dormir con las lechugas como se lo había indicado la rubia loca, necesitaba una habitación digna de un príncipe, no un cuartucho para seres inferiores y extraños, ni estando loco dormiría cerca de ellos, parece que esta familia quiere adelantar la hora de su muerte

 _¿Cómo se les ocurre?_

Además, nadie le impedía nada y mucho menos le indicaba que hacer, les guste o no el iba a elegir una habitación decente para él, tenga que sacar a quien tenga que sacar, le daba igual. No pretendía dormir en el incómodo árbol que le daba vista al balcón de la insecta azulada. Traería a la señora " _La vida es bella, todo es paz y alegría"_ y le obligaría a arreglarle una habitación, donde le pegara la gana

* * *

Se despertó lentamente con un bostezo mientras se estiraba. Amaneció de un buen humor, le favorecía el día. Pensó en Vegeta, ¿Qué estaría haciendo a estas horas de la mañana?, Entrenando seguramente. Al menos sabía que alejado de la casa no dañaría a nadie, se relajó un poco más

 _Seata belta Vejita_

Esa palabra. Ella era Bulma Brief, la mujer y científica más inteligente de todo el mundo. Hablaba todos los idiomas de todos los países, pero esa palabra no estaba en sus vocabularios. Le frustraba, no quería parecer una tonta, ella tenía fluidez en idiomas, y repasó todos esos en la noche y ninguno coincidía con esa palabra

 _Tal vez no eres tan buena_

¡Pero claro que sí!, Eso era algo innegable, tal vez su sueño le jugó una mala pasada, pero quería comprobar, la curiosidad le carcomía. Tomó con dudas su computador portátil mientras escribía esa palabra en el traductor, _"No hay resultados de la búsqueda"._ Dejó encendida su computador en su lujoso escritorio de madera

 _Frustración_

Su buen humor poco a poco se iba esfumando, no le convenía. Mantuvo la calma lo más que pudo hasta que logró relajarse. Tomaría un baño con mucha espuma, eso siemprel ograba bajarle los humos con Yamsha

* * *

Una melena rubia sobresalía de esos aburridos tonos de verde, descendió lentamente hacia ellos causándoles un pánico atroz a los namekianos que sintieron su ki, poniendo en alerta a Piccoro, nada bueno se traía en manos. Alzó lentamente una ceja cuando vio a aquellos extraterrestre raramente vestidos. Armaduras, scouters, coronas, naves. Todo eso le recordaba a su planeta. Se acercó a uno de ellos mientras le arrancaba un scouters y se lo ponía. Dende no protestó, dejó que hiciera su trabajo

 _Es sólo plástico_

Lo pulverizó entre sus manos, mientras la Señora Bunny se inclinaba para tratar de arreglar su obra. Se acercó hacia Vegeta con un libreto entre manos, lo miró con ese habitual rostro animado

 _¡Oh no!_

Se guindó en el como si se tratase de un mono en una palmera. El la observó con cara asqueada y horrorizada al mismo tiempo. El la empujó sin cuidado alguno, pero ella seguía viéndole con admiración y en completo éxtasis. El solo se sonrojó y la maldijo en susurros en su idioma natal

-No tienes que demostrar timidez conmigo querido. Estamos en confianza, ¿No?- Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se empezaba a reír coquetamente. Sintió un carraspeado de garganta, miró a su esposo que la miraba con cara de advertencia mientras se alejaban para platicar algo

Cansado de tanto juego, jaló bruscamente a la humana y la zarandeó de los hombros haciendo que abriera los ojos por tan mal trato

 _¡Malditos ojos, iguales a los de la humana!  
_ -Escúchame bien vieja loca, porque no repetiré lo mismo dos veces. No pretendo dormir junto a aquellos- Dijo Vegeta señalando a namek quienes estaban ajenos a todo esto, el señor Brief le daba zancadas a su cigarrillo algo preocupado por su esposa

 _No creo que sea tan mal muchacho_

-Si quieres que tu miserable vida sea larga, me arreglas lo más pronto posible un cuarto digno de un príncipe, y no quiero que nadie interrumpa mi espacio personal, harán lo que a mi me de la gana y nada de reclamos, ¿Entendiste?- Dijo en un macabro susurro, ella juntó nuevamente sus manos a la altura de su pecho mientras asentía feliz

 _¡Sabe hablar!, Es tan sexy y varonil_

Acercó el libreto en frente de las narices de Vegeta, el lo miró con confusión, ¿Acaso no temían por sus vidas?, Todos estaban locos

-Joven Vegeta, por favor revisa bien este guión, quiero que te sientas en casa, pero como no puedes ir a tu planeta natal, lo trajimos hasta acá para que estuvieses lo más cómodo posible, será una bonita obra en la que participaran los... Ellos- Dijo señalando a los namekianos- Se llamará, "La vida de Vegeta, parte I"- Le comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Vegeta la fulminó con la mirada.- Claro que no está perfecto, no se todos los detalles sobre tu planeta, así que necesitamos un poco de tu ayuda. No podrás estar en los en ensayos qui...- No pudo terminar de hablar, unas grietas se hacía paso bajo sus pies haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio y la cólera de Vegeta iba de mal a peor

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!- Dijo arrebatándole el guión, que para él era simplemente un montón de hojas en orden, trató de leerlas, pero no leía el idioma terrícola, solamente lo lanzó en el aire mientras expulsaba una bola de energía haciéndolos estallar. Bunny empezó a jugar bajo las cenizas que caían invitando a los namekianos

 _¡Nieve gris, nieve gris!_

-¡Eso fue fantástico, lo agregaré a la obra!- Chilló haciendo señas de pistolas con sus dedos y extraños sonidos, imitando lo que había hecho Vegeta hace un momento atrás- ¿Hay algo que no te gustó?

 _Hmp, esto era un manicomio_

* * *

Se adentró en aquella gigante mansión, recorriendo lentamente los pasillos, entrando en cada habitación o puerta que se encontraba, ninguna lograba convencerle. Todas eran para invitados de clase baja o personas sin importancia. El era un príncipe, las mejores habitaciones siempre estaban en el segundo piso, por algo la habitación de la mujer estaba allí ¿No?. Subió sin prisa alguna las largas escaleras, _¿Acaso nunca se acababan?,_ Uso su vuelo y llegó más rápido que cualquier otra persona. Siguió recorriendo las habitaciones, todas iguales. Al final del pasillo había dos habitaciones, una de esas era las de la terrícola. Entró a la primera que vio

Era perfecta. Espaciosa y lujosa. Una cama grande en el centro pegada a la pared, con un cuadro gigante de una mujer en blanco y negro _"Debe ser ella, hmp, presumida"_ , Un agobiante olor a flores y frutillas. Una puerta doble de vidrio que daba paso a un gran balcón con pequeñas flores y plantas en sus esquinas, una pequeña mesa de vidrio con una foto de Yamsha y Bulma y un mueble color crema para dos personas, se podía ver perfectamente el sol y el paisaje tan hermoso que chocaba con la escandalosa ciudad. Adentro había un mueble semicircular negro junto con repisas pequeñas que caían en forma de escalera con fotografías en ellas, todas con el humano de la cicatriz, una mesa de vidrio y madera grande en el centro con un jarrón en el que reposaba un delicado y gran girasol, todo encima de una hermosa alfombra de cebra. Siguió recorriendo con asombro la habitación, ¡Vivían mejor que en el palacio!. En una esquina habían tres estantes de libros con un mueble pequeño de forma cuadrada en el centro, pasó sus dedos por los libros, tomando uno que le llamaba la atención y guardándolo para después

 _Bulma te tiene que enseñar a leer el idioma, imbécil_

Se quedó algo anonado al ver un bar con todo tipo de bebidas, cuatro sillas cerca de la repisa del bar y una pequeña nevera un poco más allá del bar. Una mesa de pool en una esquina, ya comenzaba a entender porqué la humana nunca salía de su alcoba, ¡Era como un castillo!

Vio nuevamente el portátil, quedando en shock al ver palabras en su idioma natal

 _Seata Belta Vejita- Castillo planeta Vejita_

¿Cómo apareció eso allí?, Debía de ser obra de Bulma, ¿Sabía hablar su idioma?, Era casi imposible, no se encontraba en ningún diccionario del planeta tierra, de eso no había duda, pero, ¿Cómo era posible?, Tenía que averiguar esto a como de lugar, en este momento seguiría observando

Entró al armario de ella, otra habitación más. Un poco cansado por estar recorriendo todo, pero quería ver que tan perfecta era. Joyas dignas de una reina, un closet muy bien decorado y espacioso, era como una pasarela de moda. Se acercó hacia la pared al ver un retazo de revista con fotos de su habitación, pero no lo pudo leer

Entró a su baño, otra habitación. Una piscina en medio con una cascada que se encendía al prender un botón

 _Modo romántico_

No supo lo que decían esas cosas, así que simplemente lo presionó, mientras la luz bajaba considerablemente y una música suave de fondo aparecía, olía un poco a incienso, unas luces salían debajo de la piscina mientras el agua comenzaba a calentarse poco a poco. El volvió a presionar y todo volvió a la normalidad. Un jacuzzi blanco y grande, muy bonito. En la cerámica negra había un rastro de ropa que lo conducía hacia una bañera, cubierta a más no poder de espuma

Se adentró más y pudo divisar bien los azules cabellos de Bulma, tenía unos audífonos, junto a una mascarilla y unas rodajas de pepinos en sus ojos, quizá por eso no lo vio venir

 _!Qué raro!, Comida en la cara_

Ella tarareaba suavemente una canción ajena a todo lo que pasaba

-Fuera de mi habitación- La voz neutra de Vegeta fue suficiente para asustar a cualquiera, pero ella ni se inmutó, seguía con su semblante relajado. La zarandeó suavemente botando un poco de espuma, ella reaccionó quitando rápidamente sus audífonos y las rodajas para llevar sus pequeñas manos a sus grandes pechos, tratando de cubrirles, pero fallando

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No e enseñaron a tocar?- Gritó histéricamente, el solo apartó su mirada sonrojándose un poco al ver los rosados pezones de la científica y sus grandes pechos

-No lo vuelvo a repetir- Respiró lentamente para luego gritar lo más fuerte posible- ¡SALTE DE MI HABITACIÓN!- Rompió los focos del baño

-Oh, genial- Dijo Bulma sarcásticamente mientras se salía de la tina, sin vergüenza alguna, ya que Vegeta no la podía ver en la oscuridad, se envolvió en una toalla y buscó sus herramientas para arreglar el problema

-Vegeta, ¿Puedes elevarme un poco para poder poner el foco?- Dijo un poco apenada

-¡No, hazlo tu sola!

Suspiró y dejó sus herramientas mientras buscaba su cápsula de escaleras

-Listo- Dijo con orgullo mientras terminaba de poner el último bombillo, celebrando un poco con un pequeño baile algo ridículo, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, pero desgraciadamente falló, sintiendo como caía

Antes de tocar el suelo,a pocos centímetros, vegeta la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, mientras la cargaba como se carga a una novia. Ella creyó que la iba a dejar en su habitación, pero cuando le iba a dar las gracias, éste la lanzó sin cuidado en la piscina, mientras la bata de seda de Bulma se iba transparentando, así que apartó la mirada de ella dándose la vuelta y empezándose a reír descontroladamente

-¡Maldito, esto no se queda así!- Pero no pudo terminar de decir su frase por que Vegeta ya se había salido de su habitación para ir a quien sabe donde

Ella contempló un poco más su baño y su habitación y, como toda egocéntrica se felicitó a si misma por la decoración. Su madre tomó algunas fotos y una revista de faŕandula le pidió permiso para publicarla, ella, halaga le dijo que sí

* * *

Se adentró en la habitación de enfrente, ésta desprendía un olor masculino. Una cama grande en el centro era lo primero que se podría observar. Encima de ella, una repisa flotante con cantidad de trofeos, Un sofá en forma de guante de béisbol hacia otro lado y unos cojines en el suelo junto con un gran televisor como el de la otra habitación, tenía un balcón adornado de la misma manera que la habitación de Bulma. Había una batería y una guitarra eléctrica junto con otros instrumentos en un lado, habían dos armarios, pero éstos no eran tan llamativos ni grandes como los de Bulma, en uno se encontraba ropa casual y en el otro trajes de béisbol, junto con guantes y bates. La pared estaba cubierta por pósters autografiados por jugadores famosos, un estante de libro, todos eran de béisbol

El baño era algo grande, una bañera y repisas flotantes, nada fuera de lo común. Abrió un estante y alzó la ceja al encontrar gran cantidad de preservativos en él junto con revistas pornográficas. Bufó, que humano tan patético era ese

La habitación era grande y lujosa, los cuadros en blanco y negro de la naturaleza lo hacían sentirse cómodo, tomaría esta habitación, de eso no habría duda, además, él insecto podría dormir con la mujer, ¿No?, Eran parejas, era algo normal entonces

Sacó todas las prendas de Yamsha, una tras otra iba llegando al suelo, sus perfumes y trofeos también, hizo una montaña con ellos mientras sacudía su mano asqueado, de un momento a otro expulso un rayo de ki causando la incineración total de su ropa, convirtiéndose en humo y cenizas. No sabía que hacer, no iba a dejar toda esa basura en su cuarto. Llamó a uno de los home-bots programándolo para dejar aquellas cenizas en la entrada de la habitación de Bulma, ella sabría que hacer

Escuchó los cantos de ella y le pareció algo gracioso, no era para nada buena, le hacía un favor si dejara de cantar

Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, la necesitaba. Quería calmarse un rato, el baño era un momento placentero para él. Llenó la tina mientras se sumergía en el baño caliente relajando sus músculos y su ceño eternamente fruncido

* * *

Dejó que la nave siguiera su curso normal, no manipuló nada, solo se dedicó a dormir deseando que el trayecto fuera rápido y que en el planeta hubiera abundante comida, se estaba muriendo de hambre. Le preocupaba un poco el hecho de haber dejado a Freezer con vida, no quería que las cosas salieran en su contra

 _Maldito sea el día en que perdí mi orgullo_

Próximo objetivo: Planeta Sedna. Se destensó un poco, sabía que podría comer algo y seguir rumbo a su tierra "natal", con el estómago vacío no podía pensar bien

Finalmente aterrizó, era un planeta con atmósfera contaminada, solamente había humo y rastros de lo que se suponía haber sido un lugar hermoso, sus habitantes veían extrañados y asustados aquella nave redonda, ya la habían visto antes y ese era el motivo de que su planeta se encontrara en aquellas catastróficas condiciones

\- Jefe, Asunto S-28, Venga con refuerzos- Escuchó claramente entre la silenciosa multitud que lo miraban nerviosos supo que algo andaba mal desde el momento en que los vio. Nos les aterró en ningún momento aquellos seres, de hecho, no eran de fea apariencia, su estatura era de tamaño humano y al parecer hablaban su mismo idiomas. Poseían ojos grisáceos con piel verde acuosa, los hombres tenían el cabello corto de color naranja claro y las mujeres sus cabellos grises más claros que sus ojos, muy largos hasta sus nalgas, le era extraño admitirlo,pero eran muy hermosas

Se dirigió con paso firme hacia un bar que estaba allí, pidió un poco de agua y ellos con miedo aceptaron su petición. Recordaba la pelea con su ceño fruncido mientras apretaba sus dientes

 _Sin duda fue un error dejarlo ir_

Una chica, de no más de 18 años se acercó temerosa hacia él con una montaña de comida tambaleandose un poco, el se levantó con su gesto más relajado y la ayudó. Vio sus ojos, ella era distinta a los demás, se le cruzó la idea de que podía ser una buena compañera para Piccoro y sonrió bobamente. Cualquiera diría que Goku se había fijado en aquella chica de piernas largas y muy buenos atributos, pero su Milk, era una mujer preciosa y perfecta para él. Quería llevarse a esa pequeña con él, su hijo le comentó que su maestro Piccoro a veces se sentía solo, y pudo ver en los ojos de aquella chica que el sentía lo mismo

 _Solo. Vegeta. Bulma. Tierra. Casa_

¡Maldición, Bulma!, De seguro hizo algo indebido, le hirvió la sangre, comió lo más rápido posible mientras mantenía la calma. Le dio un pequeño golpe a la chica mientras la noqueaba dejándola inconsciente y cargándola cuidadosamente

\- ¡Corran hacia él, se lleva a naomi!- El voló lo más que pudo y sentó a la chica en su regazo mientras salía hacia el planeta tierra, rezando por que Bulma estuviese bien. Miró el rostro de la chica una vez más, y supo que no estaba bien lo que le estaba haciendo, pero tampoco era algo malo, solo quería ayudar a Piccoro. Se auto convenció de que no era un secuestrador y siguió su camino

* * *

Miró hacia la puerta de su amor mientras suspiraba resignada, ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para volver a verlo?, De alguna manera, Yamsha se volvió indispensable para ella, y no solamente como un novio, han tenido rupturas y candentes encuentros. Sus rupturas la hicieron despegarse más de él, y seguían como amigos después de todo, pero siempre volvía a ella, o al contrario. Bajó su mirada encontrándose con las cenizas de lo que en algún momento, fueron las ropas de su novio, pero ella no lo sabía, y no le importó. Programó al Home-bots de limpieza deshaciéndose de aquello

Entró a la habitación de Yamsha, como siempre lo hacía. Miró. Todo tan tranquilo. Envidiaba que estuviera más tranquilo que su corazón. Todavía podía oler el embriagador perfume varonil. Abrió su armario, para abrazar sus prendas y sentirlo más cerca, pero su sonrisa fue borrada al no encontrarse con nada, solamente la fría madera

Salió corriendo hacia el baño al escuchar un sonido, muy pequeño, podía haber sido un animal, pero quería comprobar. ¿Acaso su novio seguía con vida?, Esto era cómo un sueño. Se puso nerviosa ante el hecho de tener una nueva esperanza y que todo hubiese sido falso, que Yamsha hubiese escapado con vida. Pero el hombre que estaba dándose un relajante baño, no era él

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le gritó un poco apenada mientras tapaba su vista con sus manos, no había ninguna espuma que la impidiera ver. El agua era cristalina, para su desgracia. Él solamente la miró mientras lanzaba un pequeño rayo de ki justamente a su lado, con un pequeño sonrojo al ser descubierto. Ella sabía que él tenía algo que ver con su ropa

 _Y si.. ¡Oh no, las cenizas?_

Salió corriendo hacia abajo, buscando el home-bot , pero ya era demasiado tarde. ¡Ese maldito, me las pagará!, Aprovechó que Vegeta se estaba dando un baño, le facilitó las cosas. Buscó sus herramientas mientras se dirigía hacia la parte inferior de la casa, dónde se podía controlar la luz y el agua

 _Temperatura: Caliente - Temperatura: Fría_

Lo ajustó a lo más frío posible, sonriendo malévolamente con su plan, y su sonrisa fue más grande y gratificante al oír un fuerte ¡Maldita sea! De arriba. Se quedó congelada cuando una fuerte explosión sonó

* * *

 _¿Acaso no saben lo que es espacio personal?  
_

Lo dudaba mucho. Pensó en su planeta. Su familia. Aunque aún le guardaba rencor a su padre por entregarle a Freezer, ¿A cambio de qué?, De su salvación y la de su planeta, aunque Freezer no cumplió esa parte del trato, era de esperarse. Y, vale, ese era su planeta y su padre trataba de hacer lo mejor, ¿Pero sacrificar a su propio hijo?, ¿Dejar que sufriera por el resto de su vida?, Cómo buen padre, debió de haberse sacrificado él, y dejar a su hijo cómo el nuevo encargado. Daños, tanto psicológicos como físicos le propinó Freezer, siendo tan solo un inocente niño de cinco años. Nunca planeo esta vida, pero gracias a la marica esa es el mercenario hombre que es hoy en día, y le gusta como es. Le gusta matar, sea mujer, anciano, niña o niño. Le daba igual. Tal vez porque no creció con ese cariño que se le otorga a los niños de esa edad

 _Bah, que más da_

Sintió como el agua caliente se ponía poco a poco tibia, pero aún seguía dentro de sus gustos, así que siguió con lo suyo. De repente, el agua se congeló, parecía el mismísimo polo norte en esa tina, salió despavorido de ella

-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó lo más fuerte posible, descargando su ira, pero aún así no era suficiente para él. Lanzó su famoso rayo bang, haciendo trizas la bañera. Envolviéndose en una toalla esperando la llegada de Bulma, que no tardó más de un minuto en llegar y mirarlo con cara de odio

* * *

-Así no querido, es _cumpleaños-_ Dijo la señora Brief repitiendo con cuidado cada sílaba al pequeño Dende que miraba con fastidio y vergüenza. Mientras seguía con su sonora orquesta, parecía muy feliz junto a aquellos seres verdes, pero no quería apegarse a ellos, sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que irse nuevamente a su planeta natal, y eso la entristecía un poco

-¡Perfecto queridos, van muy bien!, Tienen talento- Dijo haciendo sonrojar a los namek, incluido Piccolo, que tímidamente cantaba junto a ellos, lo chillidos de la señora lo iban a matar, tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes

El señor Brief veía atentamente a su esposa divertirse, era tan hermosa. Su hija Bulma también era muy hermosa, hasta mil veces más hermosa que su madre. Ella era su pequeño tesoro, le asustaba que algo le llegara a pasar en manos de Vegeta, hacía poco se escuchó una explosión dentro de su casa, Piccoro y él intercambiaron algunas miradas, pero nadie dijo nada.

-Querida- Dijo dándole una zancada a su cigarrillo, pero Bunny tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, enseñarles el canto de cumpleaños a los namek, por ejemplo. Suspiró resignado, Piccoro les dijo el su idioma natal que pararan y ellos lo hicieron al instante, dejando a Bunny confundida y a el señor Brief aliviado-¿ Querida, escuchaste aquello?

 _¡Oh, claro querido!, No soy tan tonta como aparento_

Ella negó con la cabeza, haciéndose la desentendida. Piccoro y él no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, se miraron fijamente un momento más mientras se adentraban disimuladamente a la Casa Cápsula

* * *

Entró a la habitación algo dudosa y con sigilo. Maldijo internamente a Vegeta por ser tan agresivo. Observó la habitación y la encontró intacta, en perfecto orden y silencio. Pero eso no le quitaba el miedo que sentía, había algo malo allí. Entró al baño y sintió como su mandíbula caía rápidamente, casi podría tocar el suelo. Vegeta estaba en su típica postura de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, solo poseía una toalla. La bañera era un completo caos, medio baño estaba destruido

-¿Qué hiciste?, ¡Maldito mono lunático!- Dijo Bulma tratando de darle una cachetada, pero el le agarró la muñeca y la detuvo en el aire

-Tu te lo buscaste- Dijo él con voz neutra, iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido

* * *

Iba con el corazón en la garganta, no quería imaginar que algo malo le había pasado a su pequeña, pero mentalmente se repetía la frase " _Es un buen muchacho",_ para darse de vez en cuando ánimos, su compañero solamente iba con a su lado con los ojos cerrados y gruñendo de vez en cuando

-Su hija es muy servicial. Tanto que pondría hasta su propia vida en peligro- Dijo Piccoro enfadado, sabía que la científica lo hacía con buenas intenciones, pero parecía que con Vegeta era otro cuento, no tenía porque ayudarle

-Desde pequeña a sido así, es un valor que le hemos inculcado- El señor Brief trató de bajarle los humos a Piccoro mientras se subían al elevador de "emergencias", esta era una de ellas- Es un buen muchacho- Dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro a Piccoro, que se encontraba algo nervioso

 _¿Buen muchacho?_

Le era increíble la ideología de esta familia, para ellos, todas las personas merecían segundas oportunidades. Algunas veces le daba la razón, un claro ejemplo era él, la reencarnación del mismísimo Piccolo Daimaku, el ser maligno que quería destruir a un alma noble. Tan distinto a su padre, ¿Quién diría que ahora defiende a la pandill un planeta que no es suyo?, Poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un guerrero Z y acostumbrándose a este planeta. Su planeta. Y como guerrero Z, tenía que cuidar a sus amigos, que era como su familia, y Bulma formaba parte de ellos, una guerrera indispensable. Le tenía mucho aprecio, aunque lo ocultaba a más no poder, además, le agradecía todo lo que había hecho con su gente

-suéltala- Le dijo a Vegeta al ver como tenía agarrada a Bulma, si no hubiesen llegado a tiempo, sería capaz de matarla. El saiya lo miró fijamente, mientras ejercía presión en la muñeca de Bulma mientras ella hacía un gesto de dolor y se retorcía un poco tratando de liberarse. El señor Brief, no podía dejar pasar eso, así que se acercó un poco más hacia ellos, mientras Vegeta le daba una mirada de advertencia. Le agradaba un poco, muy poco ese anciano y no tenía ganas de hacerle daño

 _A menos que se lo merezca_

La soltó mientras la empujaba "Delicadamente", controlando su fuerza, pero aún así, el golpe fue rústico. Pasó al lado de Piccoro como si nada hubiese pasado y abandonó la habitación dejándolos en un interminable silencio

El mayor de los Brief corrió hacia ella examinándole con lentitud la muñeca, ¡Gracias a Kami no fue fracturada!, Pero aún así, estaba muy hinchada y con algunas marcas de sus dedos, que poco a poco podrían convertirse en hematomas, salió corriendo hacia su laboratorio para buscar algunas vendas y desinflamatorios

Piccoro la miró negando con su cabeza lentamente, ayudándola a pararse, listo para darle un buen sermón por ser tan terca, el le advirtió muchas veces sobre aquel tipo, pero ella se lo tomó a la ligera, ¡Y mira las consecuencias!

\- Lo sé, tu tenías razón, no debí invitarlo, ¡Tu siempre aciertas todo!- Dijo lo último con tono irónico- Pero el nos ayudó a derrotar a Freezer, ¿Porqué no ves eso?, No creo que sea capaz de matarme, ¿No te has puesto a pensar que si me quisiera matar, ya lo habría hecho?, ¡Vamos Piccoro!, No me digas que desconfías de mí y piensas que soy tan tonta para provocarlo- Él la miró en silencio mientras alzando una ceja

\- No me digas que ahora lo defiendes, el no es de fiar Bulma. _Ha matado a muchas personas en el pasado, ¿Crees que no lo haría contigo?,_ Eres una humana débil, no tienes poder contra él. Si los ayudó con Freezer fue también por su beneficio, no lo hizo con gusto. Además, conociéndote a ti, eres capaz de provocarle, así sea inconscientemente. Lo hiciste una vez, no creo que dudarías en hacerlo dos veces, te lo advierto Bulma, tienes que tener cuidado con ese tipo. Te lo podría repetir hasta cien veces hasta que lo entiendas; es peligroso, tanto para ti, como para tu familia- Se dio media vuelta dejándola con la palabra en la boca, intercambio unas miradas con el Señor Brief, éste le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza, había escuchado lo suficiente, ahora le tocaría a él hablar con su tesoro

Tomó su muñeca mientras la envolvía, presionando de vez en cuando

-¿Te duele?- Ella asintió- ¿Del uno al diez?- Con su mano hizo un cinco, no era tan grave. Le dio el desinflamatorio mientras se sentaban en un sillón de la habitación

-Bulma, hija. Yo se que tienes buenas intenciones, y que quieres ayudar al joven Vegeta, pero no te vendría mal dejar de agobiarlo tanto- Dijo tratando de explicarle que se alejara más de él

-¿Ahora estás de su lado, papá?, ¿No viste lo que me hizo?- Señaló en alto su muñeca, él expulsó el humo de su cigarrillo en la ventana mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

-Querida, ésta cercanía hacia él no es buena. Trata de alejarte un poco, ¿Me entiendes?- Dijo tratando de bajarle los humos a su pequeña

-No me digas que ahora estás del lado de Piccoro, papá, soy una mujer adulta. Tengo 27 años, creo que puedo cuidarme sola, no te preocupes- Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su padre, pero éste no la recibió de tan buena manera, sólo se limitó a asentir

-Bueno, tampoco creo que sea tan mal muchacho- Sin más, salió de su habitación dejándola sola, solamente con su sombra

Se quedó pensando con sus ojos cerrados, tendida en aquel gran sillón

 _Si aprecias tu maldita vida, más te vale no tentarme_

Un escalofrío le recorrió, muchas frases le daban a entender que si el se proponía, la mataría sin más. Y lo peor, lo haría también con su familia. Angustia

Sintió náuseas, la verdad le dolía más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Piccoro tenía razón, su padre también, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no era tan malo. Intuición

 _Ha matado a muchas personas en el pasado, ¿Crees que no lo haría contigo?_

Mil voces retumbaban en su cabeza, ella solamente era un eco, una habitación vacía, ¿Que pasará cuando a Vegeta le entre la gana de matar a algún Brief?. Desesperación

 _Bueno, tampoco creo que sea tan mal muchacho_

Solamente tenía que excavar. Él era como una mina de diamantes. Tan difícil de sacar a flote aquellas hermosas joyas. Solamente cavando podía cambiarlo, de seguro nunca compartió una buena amistad con alguien, ¿O sí?, Nappa era su compañero de expediciones, su mejor amigo tal vez. ¡Oh, pero vamos!, Nappa era otro mercenario, nunca se dedicó a sentarse a compartir sobre sus problemas o ayudar a Vegeta contra sus sombras malignas internas, por lo que le habían contado, la muerte de un perro le afectaría más que la muerte de su ex compañero del espacio. No mostró emoción alguna, ¿Acaso no quería a nadie?, Eso era algo casi imposible, pero viniendo de Vegeta es otro cuento

* * *

Bajó quejándose de vez en cuando por el dolor de su muñeca, su madre al parecer la esperaba ansiosa. De seguro sabía con información adicional lo que sucedió en la habitación del difunto. La señora Brief la tomó delicadamente por la muñeca y abrió sus hermosos y grandes ojos zafiros para examinarla mejor, le dio un suave beso, haciendo sonreír a Bulma

...

 _Una pequeña niña, de no más de cinco años montaba en su bicicleta, construida con mucho amor por el científico más prestigioso del mundo, su madre la miraba con ternura mientras hacía un suéter tejido para su princesa_

 _-Mira mami, ya se ir en bici- Dijo la pequeña de coletas, mientras le lanzaba algunos besos a su madre y éstas con gusto, se los devolvía_

 _-¡Bulma, cuidado!- Gritó la jóven rubia de 25 años abriendo sus ojos, al ver que uno de los animales se tropezaba en su camino, ella lo esquivó lo más rápido posible, no quería herirlo. Cayó sobre su muñeca, fracturándola. La joven Bunny se fue corriendo hacia ella mientras la alzaba en su brazo, ella le enseñó su dolorida muñeca_

 _-Ven te llevaremos con papá- Mientras caminaba, su retoño no dejaba de llorar, le limpió las lágrimas y le depositó un suave y tierno beso en su muñeca_

 _-Un beso para que mi princesa se sienta mejor, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Bulma sonrió mientras besaba la mejilla de su madre_

 _-Mucho mejor, mami_

 _..._

Vegeta miró todo aquello desde la ventana, frunció aún más su ceño mientras, sin querer, recordaba algo, un recuerdo oscuro y horrible, al menos para él

...

 _El pequeño príncipe de 4 años llegaba de una exitosa expedición. Todo había salido de acuerdo a lo planeado. Su padre lo felicitó dándole la típica reverencia, él le respondió de la misma manera. Se encontraba muy mal herido, lo que más le preocupaba era una gran cortada que tenía en su frente_

 _Se fue hacia su habitación, su madre llegó poco tiempo después que él, algo cansada debido a su embarazo. Él se sentó en su cama, ella se sentó en frente de él, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Vegeta se sentó en sus piernas mientras su madre le preguntaba sobre la expedición_

 _-¡Oh, hijo mío!- Dijo con pesar en su voz, mientras tocaba suavemente la herida que tenía en su frente_

 _-¡Auch, mami me duele!- Dijo suavemente, su madre solo le sonrió tristemente. No le gustaba que enviaran a su pequeño a otros planetas, él y el futuro bebé que venía en camino, eran las dos cosas que más amaba en la vida. Le hacía mucha ilusión tener a una pequeña, pero el Rey Vegeta no opinaba lo mismo_

 _-Lo siento mi niño- Dijo mientras limpiaba la sangre de su frente y le ponía una venda. Luego le dio un largo beso mientras una lágrima caía en el cabello del pequeño, pero él no se dio cuenta_

 _-Me siento mejor. Eres la mejor mami, te quiero- Dijo el noble príncipe mientras bajaba su mirada a la panza abultada de su madre para depositar un beso en ella y decir unas suaves palabras- Y a ti también, siempre te cuidaré, Tarble_

 _-Mi niño, nunca te dejaré, te amo- Abrazó a su pequeño, sin contar con el terrible futuro que se aproximaba_

 _..._

Nunca fue un mercenario cruel y malvado, sentía amor hacia las demás personas, tenía un corazón tan cálido y cariñoso como los demás. Sentía dolor al matar a las personas, muchas veces se opuso, pero su padre le convencía de que era por su bien y el de todo su planeta. Poco a poco eso se fue perdiendo, entendió que la vida era una mierda, todo le fue arrebatado. Su felicidad, sus sentimientos. No se acordaba de lo que era amar, o sentirse amado, eso era para debiluchos, se largó de allí, aquella melosa situación lo empezaba a agobiar... O simplemente, a dar una mínima nostalgia

* * *

Su madre la llevó casi que cargada hacia el jardín trasero. Allí se encontró con todos los namek, algunos tarareando y otros repasando la escala musical. La mayoría tenía buena voz

-Mamá, ¿Qué haces?- Dijo mientras e sentaba en una silla, al lado de su padre. Éste fumaba, como era de esperarse, mientras le hacía una seña con sus dedos indicándole a hacer silencio, parecía disfrutar del espectáculo

Su madre le advirtió que no se movieran, para luego agarrar un largo palillo y posicionarse enfrente de todos los namek que estaban en fila con una hoja entre sus manos

Sintió una fulminante mirada hacia su lado, pensó que era Vegeta, estaba lista para enfrentarlo nuevamente por el daño que le hizo, pero era casi improbable que viniera a disfrutar del espectáculo de su madre y los vegetales

Volteó y se encontró con Piccoro, quien tenía una gran vena sobresaliente en la sien y estaba rojo de la vergüenza y furia, cualquier oportunidad para molestar a alguien, pues bienvenida sea

-¡Hola Piccoro!, Que curioso, de lechuga pasaste a tomate- Dijo mientras señalaba acusatoriamente sus mejilas violetas, que se pusieron más oscuras luego de aquel comentario. Bulma rió a más no poder, mientras que una lágrima pequeña se escapaba de sus ojos

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se atrevió a enfrentarla, estaba cansado de ser el payaso de Bulma- La loca de tu madre quiere que toque piano para la absurda canción que cantan cuando un terrícola se vuelve más viejo- Había dejado pasar por completo el detalle de que estaba sentado enfrente de un piano, ella no lo notó

-¡Oh, interesante!- Le dijo con verdadero asombro en su voz, nunca se imaginó al malvado Piccoro tocando piano y menos para complacer a una terrícola tan descabellada como su madre- ¿Y desde cuándo tocas?- Piccoro no respondió, solamente desvió ola mirada y arrugó su nariz en señal de frustración, pero obviamente, Bulma le volvió a repetir la pregunta, y sin más opción él le respondió

-Tomé clases con Gohan- Tenía sentido, Piccoro adoraba a Gohan y hacían cantidad de cosas juntos

Empezó la fastidiosa melodía. A Bulma no le hacía gracia hacerse un año mayor, pero a su madre le encantaba la idea. Piccoro sí que tocaba bien, tenía elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos, le causó algo de risa y éste le fulminó con la mirada y un tono violeta en sus orejas y mejillas. Sintió como Vegeta cruzaba el cielo, provocó una fuerte ventisca, lo miró hasta perderle de vista en el horizonte. Piccoro le envió una mirada de advertencia y ella, solamente le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Bulmita, hijita- Su madre la llamaba, no se dio cuenta de cuando terminó la canción, al parecer su cabeza giraba entorno a Yamsha. Se ruborizó al ver que sus pensamientos se dirigían entorno a otra dirección. Sacudió su cabeza alejando toda clase de pensamiento erótico y pervertido y miró fijamente a su madre esperando

-Cómo sabes, tu hermosa y querida madre cumplirá años mañana- Dijo dando una vuelta mientras los namek aplaudían, como habían practicado- Y quiero que me despiertes llevando a los _Namekantos_ a mi habitación- La llamó con su mano y le susurró- Será una sorpresa... Ah, y toma- Se alejó rápidamente de su madre gracias al chillido que había dado, le extendió varios gorritos de fiesta, ella lo miró confundida- Que no entren sin ellos- Miró a su pequeño por última vez dándole una encantadora sonrisa para luego seguir hacia sus pupilos, para practica su obra: "La vida de Vegeta parte I"

 _¿Sorpresa?,_ Cada día se convencía más de que su madre no era normal, literalmente le faltaba una tuerca. Pero Bunny era tan despistada, que de seguro se le olvidaría y lo tomaría como una gran y verdadera sorpresa

La señora Brief se levantaba antes de las 05:00 AM, Solo había una persona, que aparte de ella, se despertaba a esa hora. Y solo una vez se encontró con él. Ella hacía creer a los personas que era una despistada y tonta sin remedio, pero, ¿Enserio lo era?, Pues no, el señor Brief sabía lo inteligente y perceptiva que podía ser su amada, no creen que él hombre más inteligente del mundo escogió como esposa a una rubia tonta, ¿O sí?. Notaba cómo su hija _y futuro yerno_ intercambiaban miradas, es cierto que brotaban odio hasta por los poros, pero del odio al amor hay solo un paso, ¿No?, Lo afirma por experiencia propia

* * *

Puso su alarma a las 04:00 AM, y se fue a su cama a pesar de que no eran ni las 10:00 PM, pero tenía un sueño atroz. Su mente vagó en los recuerdos, llegaron los recuerdos de lo sucedido en la habitación de Yamsha, ¿Que hacía Vegeta allí?, La duda le carcomía y decidió ir a averiguar antes de dormir, sabía que si no lo hacía le costaría trabajo conciliar el sueño, que segundos antes lo esfumó la duda

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo asegurándose de que no había nadie, se asomó en la puerta de enfrente que estaba entre abierta. Asomó un solo ojo, no había nadie, se adentró en ella y solo había oscuridad. Dio unos cuantos pasos, se quedó en shock cuando unas manos grandes y frías se posaban en cada lado de su cintura, pudo sentir su aliento chocando con su cabeza y su intimidad rozando su trasero. Su cara ardía en vergüenza, y algo de miedo

No vuelvas a invadir mi espacio personal, maldita humana- La voz fría y neutra retumbó en sus oídos,mientras prendía la luz, le dio fuerte y rápidamente la vuelta obligándole a verle los ojos, pero ella no demostraba miedo, solo furia

-¿Quién te crees para estar en la habitación de mi novio?, Maldito simio- Lo golpeó como pudo en el pecho, pero a Vegeta no le causó no cosquilla, se empezó a reír fuertemente como un maniático sin control burlándose de ella

Ejerció presión sobre su pequeña cintura y la lanzó hacia afuera de su alcoba, dejándola doblemente furiosa. Se metió en su cama mientras maldecía a todo pulmón al príncipe, pero el solo daba fuertes carcajadas para hacerla enojar

Decidió ignorarle y se envolvió roja de la furia en las mantas para luego conciliar el sueño

* * *

Ella dormía plácidamente, la lluvia retumbaba en sus oídos dándole una atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad. Un fuerte golpe a su lado hizo que se sobresaltara y pegara un corto chillido

 _Maldita sea, vegeta_

Se levantó rápidamente para ir a enfrentarlo, no se veía nada en aquella oscuridad, al levantarse cayó nuevamente en la cama al tropezarse con aquel escultural cuerpo, encendió la luz de la lámpara fastidiada, no tenía pijama, solamente un bóxer ajustado negro. Recorrió con su mirada sin pena alguna aquel torso tan bien trabajado, esos músculos, sus piernas definidas y gruesas, y su zona íntima, tan grande. Muy grande, se ruborizó al verlo, pero no quitó la mirada de _allí_

 _-_ ¿Se te perdió algo?- Dijo Vegeta con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladeada, le gustaba fastidiarla. De repente, ella volvió en sí y apartó loa mirada de ese lugar y miró nerviosamente su cobija. Se hizo un momento incómodo, recordó lo de la habitación y empezó a insultarlo

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación maldito imbécil?- No era costumbre verlo entrar a su habitación a altas horas de la noche

-Esta chatarra no dejaba de sonar, y tuve que destruirlo- Mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras señalaba la alarma que ya hacía en ruinas, la cólera explotó en Bulma al verlo

Lo miró con la boca abierta y la cara roja y dirigió lentamente una mirada mortal hacia él, cualquier ser humano se atemorizaría, pero a Vegeta solamente le causó risa. Su mirada era diferente, estaba más furiosa que de costumbre, pero no iba a gritar, no iba a despertar a sus padres con sus escándalos, conociendo a su madre se metería donde no le incumbe, y no traería nada bueno

 _Mamá. Cumpleaños. ¡Maldita sea!_

De repente buscó su teléfono, no lo encontró por ningún lado

-¿Buscas esto?- Vegeta alzó el teléfono con sus manos, ella lo miró sorprendida, ¿Cómo lo encontró?

-Te lo daré si me respondes una pregunta- Dijo él, no era usual ese comportamiento en Vegeta pero el tiempo no estaba de su lado así que asintió eufórica mente

-¿De donde sacaste la palabra _Seata Belta Vejita?_ \- Dijo pronunciándolo a la perfección y con cierto interés en su voz. No podía ser Kakarotto el que le dijo aquellas palabras, solamente la realeza aprendía a leer, solamente los primera clase recibían una buena educación, además, Kakarotto fue enviado siendo un bebé a la tierra

\- Fue un sueño- Él le miró confundido, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, Sin querer se descuidó y ella aprovechó para arrebatar el teléfono de sus manos y lanzar una serie de maldiciones en voz baja

 _4:15 AM_

 _-_ Maldita sea- Chilló corriendo lo más rápido al baño para darse una ducha corta

 _Mujer loca_

Vegeta estaba dispuesto a abandonar la habitación para entrenar, luego le preguntaría sobre aquel supuesto sueño

-Por favor Vegeta, espera- Gritó Bulma enrollándose su toalla en su cuerpo, pero el siguió caminando sin hacerle caso. Se maldijo internamente y se vistió rápido con una camisa y short deportivo. Bajó rápidamente hacia donde estaban los namek, tranquilizándose al instante al verlos despiertos conversando, _¿Es que no duermen?,_ se preguntó internamente

\- Con esa "Pequeña" discusión, no. Ya te lo advertí, Bulma- Le dijo Piccor saliendo a flote entre la multitud. Ella asintió rápidamente y ordenó a los namek en fila, mientras los contaba y les ponía su gorro de fiesta y algunos globos, ellos no presentaban emoción alguna, solo se dejaban llevar. Por lo menos no estaba tan loca como su madre, se estaban acostumbrando a vivir con los terrícolas y por lo que han visto y escuchado las locuras y los gritos formaban parte de su naturaleza

Entraron en fila silenciosamente a la casa, subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Bunny

-¡Sorpresa!- Gritaron ambos al unísono, el matrimonio Brief se despertó encantado, le cantaron el típico "Feliz cumpleaños" a Bunny y ellas les agradeció con sorpresa, para luego bajar y prepararle el desayuno al joven Vegeta

* * *

Decoró la mansión hermosamente, a su madre siempre le gustó el mar. De hecho, su boda fue un tema submarino, sabía que le encantaría ver el mar reflejado en su jardín. Gracias a los namek y algunos que otros amigos, su jardín estaba listo para una de las mejores fiestas Brief

-¿Bulmita, dónde me llevas?- Ya había llegado la hora de la sorpresa, su hija llevaba a su madre guiada de la mano, con una pañoleta en sus ojos para hacer más dramática la sorpresa

Le quitó la tela de sus ojos y todos gritaron al unísono "Feliz cumpleaños", Bunny maravillada empezó a lanzar besos y a agradecer su sorpresa, los namek miraban encantados su trabajo mientras se felicitaban los unos a los otros. Vegeta solo los miraba con asco, no podía creer que estuviera conviviendo con insectos, se molestaba más consigo mismo mientras recordaba lo fácil que fue convencerlo

...

 _No sabía cual era la causa de sus alborotos, y tampoco le importaba, pero quería ponerle fin a cierto escándalo, se arrepintió al instante al escuchar que la voz chillona de la terrícola rubia se acercaba cada vez más, así que trató de desviar su camino para irse hacia los namek, un poco de diversión y destreza no le caía mal_

 _-¡Yu ju, Vegeta querido!- "Maldita sea", ¿Acaso jamás cierra la boca?, una fuerte jaqueca le vino a su cuerpo, esa terrícola tenía una irritable voz. Trató de ignorarla a más no poder, sabía que si se devolvía la mandaría volando hacia la otra ciudad. La idea le resultó muy tentadora y placentera, pero Bulma se volvería loco y lo condenaría el resto de su vida con sus escándalos_

 _-¡Querido, al fin te encuentro!, Tienes que venir con nosotros, Bulmita me organizó una pequeña sorpresa, todos iremos, ¡No seas tímido, ven!- Dijo guiñándole un ojo y guindándose encima de él, Vegeta la miró asqueado y horrorizado al mismo tiempo, agradeciendo por primera vez la intervención de la terrícola_

 _-¡Mamá suéltalo!- Chilló Bulma al ver tal cosa, temía por la vida de su madre- Bájate de vegeta- La jaló de sus brazos mientras que la rubia se ponía un poco triste_

 _-Tranquila querida, no te quitaré a tu hombre- Le guiñó el ojo para volverse a Vegeta. Bulma sentía su cara roja de la vergüenza y se fue a la cocina para evitar toda situación incómoda_

 _-Anda querido, ven con nosotros, tienes que convivir, somos tu nueva familia. Además, se que no quieres herir mis sentimientos- Lo miro con un puchero, haciendo que el príncipe se irritara cada vez más, esas muecas no hacían efecto en él, es más, le parecía muy estúpido esa clase de sobornos que hacían los humanos. La señora Brief seguía con su charla de porque Vegeta tenía que asistir a su sorpresa, mientras una vena luchaba por salir de su sien_

 _-¡Ahh!- Expulsó toda su furia en un estruendoso grito haciendo que la mamá de Bulma se callara al instante, esta mujer le sacaba de quicio- ¿Si voy a esa maldita sorpresa callará su maldita boca?- Dijo con una calma increíble conteniendo las ganas de matarla, para luego recibir una perversa sonrisa de la señora Brief, sin duda, era muy manipuladora_

 _¡Oh por Kami, otra más!- Pensó Piccoro viendo todo lo sucedido, si no era Bulma era Bunny, y si no al revés_

 _..._

Y aquí estaba él, parado con gente estúpida con una decoración estúpida, al parecer las cosas de este planeta tenían similitud con sus dueños. Miró alrededor del lugar y le recordó al mar, le pareció asqueroso ver a aquellas algas junto donde servían la comida. Le recordaba a los verde gusanos que habitaban en su planeta natal. Nappa siempre le acusaba de tenerles miedo, pero el sentía repugnancia hacia aquellos seres asquerosos. Le dieron náuseas de solo recordarlo

Cómo claro ejemplo estaba la científica y la loca de su madre, tenían mucho parecido con los gusanos, desde su punto de vista, no los toleraba, ni a los gusanos ni a ellas, preferiría tomar café y tener una charla con Freezer y todos los guerreros Ginyu que convivir cerca de aquellas dos. Del viejo, no había mucho que decir, era sigiloso, pocas veces se notaba, le caía mejor que todos allí, era el único que le mostraba respeto, era el más normal de esa familia

Los terrícolas eran sin duda una raza extraña que debía ser exterminada cuanto antes, pero primero tenía que eliminar lentamente a "el salvador del mundo", Sólo es un maldito miserable, de solo pensar en el su sed de venganza retomaba vida

Se volvería invencible, mucho más fuerte que él y lo acabaría, a él y al estúpido planeta en el que se crió, y nadie se lo impediría. Ni siquiera ella

 ** _Continuara_**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ ¡Ooh!, Vegeta está furioso, jajaja, lo entiendo, ¡La señora Brief le saca de quicio!. Les quiero decir mi gente, que me gusta ser muy detallista, describo todo justo cómo me lo imagino, espero que les guste mi manera de narrar mi historia

La parte en la que apareció Goku junto a la chica "Naomi", Pues, les quiero decir que es algo así como un pequeño adelanto de un nuevo fanfic que tengo en mente, donde ustedes pueden ver que el protagonista será piccoro y mi OC, Naomi

No les quiero adelantar mucho porque espero que sea una sorpresa, pero empezaré a hacerlo cuando lleve a cabo este fanfic, pueden decirme, ¿Quieren que lo haga?, ¿Les pareció interesante esos pequeños párrafos?, Por favor dejen sus reviws y díganme si les gustó o no y si quieren que mejore en algo

Trataré de actualizar todos los lunes, los quiero!, Espero que les hayan gustado

Byyye


	3. Déjame cuidarte

_**N/A:**_ Bueno amigos, aquí el tercer capítulo de "Enseñándote a amar", Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, Gracias por sus comentarios y algunas quejas. Estuve leyendo sus comentarios y me llamó mucho la atención uno que decía que no le perecía bien la idea del daño de la muñeca de Bulma, pero tranquilos, a mí tampoco me agradó, pero lo escribí porque en parte será algo esencial para el fanfic, ya verán porque. Pasen y lean!

PD: Los personajes presentes no son míos, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. La historia si es original de mi

* * *

Su entrenamiento no daba frutos, podía ver un buen incremento en su fuerza, pero la tan anhelada transformación de Súper Saiyajin no se podía presenciar por ningún lado. No podía ser posible, el era el Príncipe de los saiyajins, él debía ser el legendario y primer Super Saiya, no un imbécil de tercera clase. Se dice que se tiene que ser un alma tranquila y de corazón puro, pero esas palabras no iban con Vegeta

 _Es sólo un maldito mito_

Analizó mejor la situación mientras se sentaba en el frío y húmedo césped, ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?, Se esforzaba hasta quedar agotado, todas las horas daba lo mejor de sí, se auto convencía de que él era el mejor guerrero, cumplía todos los requisitos para alcanzar aquella fase, definitivamente todo estaba de su lado, ¿Qué hizo Kakarotto para lograr aquel estado?

Por _supuesto, ¡La gravedad!_

Aquella idea llegó a su mente y se felicitó por encontrar la solución a su problema. Tenía planeado irse lejos de este planeta, alejarse de todos le vendría bien. Llevaba dos semanas su estancia en la tierra y cada vez se irritaba más y descuidaba sus entrenamientos, era imposible entrenar en aquella casa rodeada de escándalos. Buscar un planeta con mayor gravedad sería lo mismo que entrenar en una cámara igual a la de Kakarotto, ¿Cierto?, Quizá hasta podría encontrarlo en el espacio y luchar por su venganza, porque aunque no haya conseguido su nivel de Súper Saiyajin, estaba cien por ciento seguro de era más fuerte que él. Tenía que vengarse por dejarlo en ridículo, esa era SU venganza, se sentía impotente y furioso cada vez que recordaba aquel día. Recordó las últimas palabras de su padre hacia él antes de ser entregado a Freezer

...

 _El pequeño miraba confundido y con cierto miedo a aquel lagarto blanco y de baja estatura que se encontraba hablando con su padre. Poco a poco Freezer se fue acercando hacia él mientras posaba una mano en su hombro y quedaba a su altura, el Rey Vegeta los miró a ambos, el dio una mirada exigiéndole una explicación a su padre_

 _-Lord Freezer, permítame unas últimas palabras con mi hijo- Él sonrió maliciosamente mientras asentía_

 _-Que sea rápido- El Rey Vegeta se llevó a un lugar más privado a su primer hijo, éste le siguió confundido y asustado. ¿Qué quería aquel ser raro?, ¿Qué pasaría con su mamá y su hermano?, Amaba a su padre, pero él era suficientemente fuerte cómo para cuidarse, pero, ¿Las personas débiles?, Terceras clases, como le decía su padre, ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?_

 _-Hijo mío- Dijo el Rey Vegeta frenando en una esquina del castillo, Vegeta sabía que iba a ser entregado por un corto período de tiempo a Freezer, su madre le había dicho muchas veces que el señor Freezer era un "Buen sujeto", Que cuidaría de él mientras que su padre ponía en orden algunos problemas en el planeta, no entendía por qué cada vez que tocaban este tema su madre simplemente reventaba en llanto y se lamentaba, no le pasaría nada malo a nadie, estaría todo bien, ¿Cierto?- No te dejes intimidar ni mucho menos controlar por ninguno de los hombres de Freezer, ellos son de razas inferiores a ti, míseros de poder y orgullo. Tú eres el príncipe de la raza más poderosa de este universo y de cualquier otro, mantén siempre tu frente en alto y tu orgullo intacto. Enséñales quien manda en ese ejército, no te dejes opacar ni pisotear por nadie. Que nada te detenga a cumplir lo que te propongas. Se valiente y fuerte ante cualquier amenaza que se presente. Tú hijo mío, has sido el elegido para ser el legendario Súper Saiyajin y guerrero más fuerte de la historia, cumples con todos los requisitos; La sangre de la realeza corre por tus venas, eres de primera clase y el niño más poderoso que ha pisado vejita, eres descendientes de los guerreros Saiyajin más fuertes y honrados, nadie podría quitarte ese título, solamente tu encajas a la perfección con lo requerido. Tu harás que me hinche el pecho de orgullo mientras matas a esa lagartija, tu harás que baile en el infierno cuando la derrotes, esa venganza te pertenece a ti, ¿Entiendes?, únicamente a ti. Honrarás a nuestra raza y nuestro planeta, todos te aclamaremos y traerás nuevamente nuestra libertad a todos los que estamos bajos las órdenes de Freezer. Serás un verdadero merecedor del título "Príncipe Saiyajin", eres mi orgullo Vegeta, tu puedes con esto y más. Se que no serías capaz de decepcionarme, no me falles_

 _Vegeta asintió conmovido y al mismo tiempo confundido por las palabras de su padre, le hubiese gustado escuchar algunas palabras suaves hacia él, o al menos un pequeño "Te quiero, hijo", pero solo recibió un "Se valiente y fuerte", Y lo sería, le demostraría a su padre que si podía y le llenaría de orgullo_

* * *

 _" has sido el elegido para ser el legendario Súper Saiyajin "..." tu harás que baile en el infierno cuando la derrotes"... "esa venganza te pertenece a ti, ¿Entiendes?, únicamente a ti"... "_ _Se que no serías capaz de decepcionarme, no me falles"_

En definitiva, le falló a su padre, su título y venganza le fueron arrebatadas de la mano. Maldijo a Kakarotto lo más que pudo, pero luego desechó todo pensamiento sobre su pasado. Aún así, ¿Qué pensaría su padre sobre su venganza arrebatada?, No le dio importancia, le importaba un comino la opinión de su padre, de seguro estaría revolcándose en el azufre del mismo infierno. Salió volando hacia la mansión cápsula, era la hora del desayuno, y su estómago le pedía a gritos que parara su entrenamiento, su única debilidad estaba llegando; el hambre

Pudo divisar los hermosos árboles y pinos, las cascadas y los ríos, las aves que volaban junto a él y la suave brisa que chocaba con su rostro, todo le parecía hermoso, el planeta era muy hermoso, solo que tenía a gente estúpida en él, era una lástima. Se sentía tranquilo y bien, ¡Era realmente sorprendente!. Pero nada le quitaba ese vacío _y soledad_

 _¡Maldición, no necesitas a nadie para ser feliz!_

Odiaba que algunas personas le miraran con lástima solo por ir solo por la vida y la galaxia, quería sentir su maldito temor, no su tristeza. Solamente la sombra era su única compañía, y se sentía bien. No tenía que ser agobiado por nadie, los amigos son solo una pérdida de tiempo. No tenía que dar una buena impresión ni mucho menos cambiar su forma de ser porque a alguien no le haya gustado, son sólo estupideces que hace un terrícola

Entró a la mansión sin ganas, sólo quería comer hasta saciarse y luego desaparecer de todos. Contaba con ansias los días que faltaban para el regreso de Kakarotto

* * *

Hacía dos semanas que no veía a Vegeta, desde aquel incidente en la fiesta de su madre. Todas las mujeres fijaban la mirada en aquel joven atractivo, algunas sin pensarlo dos veces se le acercaban y trataban de empezar una charla pero él solamente les daba una mirada de asco y furia, ellas ofendidas y furiosas apartaban de él. A Bulma le daba gracia la actitud del príncipe. Todavía no entendía cómo podía rechazar a mujeres hermosas, herederas de alguna millonaria empresa, pero algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir superior al ser la única mujer en este planeta que se acercara a él, a parte de su chillona madre, claro está

 _literalmente este hombre no era de este planeta_

Su madre y su padre fueron a una junta de la Corporación Cápsula en Canadá, así que se tardarían en regresar. La casa se sentía absolutamente sola y aburrida, a excepción de los namekianos que de vez en cuando convivía con ellos y Piccoro, que se pasaba mayor parte del día rondando la mansión asegurándose de que no haya algo fuera de lo común. En las horas de la comida solamente se podían escuchar los sonidos de los home-bots haciendo la comida. Estaba cansada de tanta monotonía, se dirigió a su cuarto mientras programaba a un home-bots a llevarle su desayuno

 _Vegeta_

Dijo su nombre en un suspiro que se perdía poco a poco en el viento. Le parecía increíble que pudiera aguantar tanta soledad y cargar con el peso de ser el responsable de tantas muertes de almas inocentes. Pero ese era prácticamente su trabajo. Su vida dependía de aquello, si no acataba las órdenes, Freezer y sus soldados con gusto lo destrozaría. Le dio dolor recordar aquel sueño, él era un alma perdida en medio de tanta maldad, no era justo. Quería, anhelaba acercarse más hacia él, que compartiera con ella, que hablara sobre su pasado. Pero era imposible, él estaba herméticamente cerrado

* * *

No sintió ningún ki cercano, solamente el de los namek que se encontraban en su usual día de campo, y el de la humana que se encontraba en el segundo piso

- _Permiso, lo siento, permiso-_ Una voz robotizada hablaba a sus espaldas, iba con una bandeja de comida, él se apartó de su camino, mirando con curiosidad y atención aquel pequeño robot que subía por el ascensor al segundo piso, el lo imitó y se fue volando por las escaleras

 _De seguro se dirige hacia la humana_

Y acertó. Recorrieron el largo e interminable pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Bulma. Él entró sin vergüenza alguna a su cuarto, el home-bots dejo su comida en el balcón y se fue de allí. Quedando ambos solos. Se dirigió también hacia allí y vio a Bulma, contemplaba sin emociones el cielo gris y monótono, la suave y fría brisa chocaba contra su cara meneando sus azulados cabellos, él hizo lo mismo, pero su estómago le interrumpió, ella dio un brinco del susto mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho calmando sus acelerados latidos al sentir que su sofá se movía levemente

-¡Maldita sea Vegeta!, ¿Me quieres matar?- Dijo ella refiriéndose a matarla del susto, pero él lo tomó de otra manera. Miró hacia el horizonte mientras una sonrisa sádica se asomaba en su rostro. Allí supo que no fue buena idea hacerle esa pregunta

-Aunque la idea me suena tentadora, aún no lo haré- La miró sonriéndole de medio lado, ella entre cerró los ojos, no iba a dejarse intimidar. Se mantuvo lo más calmada posible, el solo chasqueó su lengua al no oler su miedo

-¿Qué quieres?- Le dijo dándole una mordida a su tostada, el estómago de él volvió a gruñir. La científica suspiró pesadamente mientras presionaba un botó llamando a un Home-bot. El silencio fue incómodo, solamente se podían oír los mordiscos de Bulma y la respiración de ambos, ¿Porqué el home-bot tardaba tanto?

- _Que desea, señorita Brief_ \- Dijo una voz robotizada a sus espaldas, ninguno se inmutó a verlo, solamente le respondió con voz seca

-Necesito 100 platillos de desayunos, el mismo que el mío- El home-bots solamente encendió un botón verde dándole a entender que ya sabía a la perfección lo que iba a traer y se fue sin más. Vegeta miró la bandeja de comida de Bulma: Un café acompañado de dos tostadas y un panqueque, con una pequeña ensalada de frutillas y un yogurt a su lado. Si se veía apetitosa la comida, agradecía internamente que compartieran "casi" los mismos gustos en comida, lo único que tenían en común

 _Aparte de su carácter_

El home- bots junto con otros noventa y nueve, llenaron la habitación de cien bandejas que desprendían un exquisito aroma. Vegeta las miró alzando una ceja, ¿No pretendía que iba a comer con ella, cierto?, Estaba muy equivocada, no iba a rebajarse a compartir la hora del desayuno con una mujer insignificante. Tomó a un home-bots para programarlo a seguirlo

-¡Vegeta, espera!, ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Bulma con cierto interés, estaba cansada de desayunar sola. Quería tener a alguien que le acompañara, así sea el asesino más cruel de la galaxia

-Me largo de aquí- Miró fijamente los ojos de ella, desprendían decepción. Su mirada viajo hacia su muñeca, que seguía vendada. Su verdadera intención no fue hacerle daño, porque aún no le convenía. Quería intimidarle, pero no midió su fuerza. Algo dentro de él le reprochaba esa actitud, pero su orgullo no permitiría demostrarlo. Se acercó más hacia ella y le tomó con brusquedad la hinchada muñeca, ella solo soltó un leve quejido de dolor. La apretó un poco transmitiéndole energía. Ella podía sentir su muñeca llena de vida, la sensación cálida que comenzó en su muñeca, recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose completamente sana. Él jaló con fuerza la venda, enseñándole la ya curada muñeca, ella miró sorprendida, ¿Podía hacer eso?, Le agradeció con la mirada, él la desvió mientras le daba la espalda

 _No es tan malo_

-No creas que te cure porque me arrepiento. Quiero que tus malditas muñecas funcionen para que arregles bien esa nave- Ella seguía contemplando su muñeca. Sus palabras eran amargas, aunque seguía agradecida por curarla. se disponía a irse, pero ella le jaló su camisa, él se movió bruscamente haciendo que ella cayera sobre la palma de sus manos

-Quédate, sólo un momento- Ella le suplicó. Él recordó la palabra

 _Seata belta vejita_

No creía para nada la idea de que fuese solo un sueño, ¿Acaso le pretendía tomar el pelo?. Se volteó, iba a quedarse. Pero la haría hablar, le guste o no

-Explícame de una buena vez de donde sacaste aquella palabra- Dijo con voz siniestra, ella sólo lo miró confundido, pero sin demostrar ni un ápice de miedo,repente recordó a su sueño, ¡Claro!, a eso se refiere. Su instinto le decía "Vamos Bulma, no estés tan tranquila, estás cenando con el enemigo", pero ella lo dejaba pasar, se dejaba llevar por sus ojos azabaches que le decían, "Acércate más". O al menos eso pensaba ella

 _Sus ojos le pedían a gritos que se alejara de él_

-Pues, fue sólo un sueño, nada importante- Dijo ella balbuceando, Vegeta la miró con enojo, la sangre le hervía cada vez más. ¿Nada importante?, ¿Maldita sea, es el castillo de su planeta y ella se lo toma en broma!, Sabía que si le gritaba ella también lo haría y todo se convertiría en una pelea, debía calmarse para que ella le respondiera todas sus preguntas, pero su paciencia no le daba a más. Golpeó la pared del balcón, haciendo un enorme agujero y varias grietas, ella lo miró con ojos como plato. Debía golpear otra cosa

 _Que no fuera ella_

-¡Maldita seas Bulma, explícate!- Ella lo miró con más asombro aún

 _Bulma. ¡Dijo su nombre!_

Entre cerró los ojos dándole una sonrisa pícara, al menos si sabía como se llamaba, pero Vegeta siguió con su semblante serio exigiéndole una explicación

-Bueno, hace dos semanas cuando tu llegaste- Hizo una pausa para que él se ubicara, Vegeta le asintió lentamente- Tuve un sueño extraño, y esa palabra aparecía allí. Pero busqué por todos lados y no encontré su significado, Ja, me atrevo a decir que es de otro planeta- Dijo con burla, Vegeta tensó los músculos, ahí supo que él sabía algo sobre aquella palabra. Ni la mismísima Bulma Brief pudo pronunciarla con tanta perfección como lo hizo él- ¿Porqué tanto interés?- El paró de comer para verla por un momento, Bulma buscó una respuesta en sus ojos, pero solo encontró soledad

 _Aún así, sabía que escondía algo_

-Dime que soñaste- Dijo con voz gélida mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos. Ella suspiró, no tenía caso preguntarle el porqué de su interés

-Algo abstracto, muy siniestro. Había un castillo con una decoración oscura, muy parecido a...- _Ti, tus ojos._ Desechó rápidamente la idea sacudiendo su cabeza, Vegeta la miró alzando la ceja- Habían extraños seres, cuadros con velos negros, una foto de un pequeño niño, se veía tan solo- Vegeta rodó los ojos haciendo un chasquido con la lengua

 _¿Qué tenía que ver aquello con la maldita palabra?_

Se iba a ir, pero Bulma lo detuvo y él simplemente se quedó de espaldas a ella

-En la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba decía aquella palabra, "Seata Belta Vejita"- Su pronunciación fue elegante y con gracia, Vegeta parpadeó con asombro, pero no lo demostró- No se que quiere decir este sueño, te lo diré, puede que... Tu sepas algo- Aquello le llamó la atención y siguió escuchándola- Fue curioso porque estaban los soldados que acompañaban a Freezer, el guapo y, el otro pequeño- Vegeta se dio la vuelta mientras la miraba con los labios entre abiertos

 _Zarbon y Doddoria_

-Ellos hablaban algo sobre un "Niño mimado", pero en fin, les seguí y me guiaron hacia una habitación del castillo, ahí estaba Freezer y un pequeño niño, Freezer solamente lo maltrat...

-Me largo- Dijo mientras salía volando desde el balcón, _sabía mucho sobre su vida_ , no podía ser solamente un sueño, ¿Acaso era bruja?, Nadie le pudo contar eso a ella, era algo sobre su vida privada, solamente Freezer y sus soldados sabían sobre su maldito maltrato. Ella se quedó extrañada ante su repentino cambio de humor, de odio pasa a interés y de interés pasa a ser nuevamente el mismo Vegeta. Odiaba que fuera así, miró a su alrededor y suspiró pesadamente al ver el montón de platos sin tocar, un consuelo era saber que lo vería en el almuerzo, y si quería probar un bocado, tendría que decirle el porqué de su extraña actitud. Le gustaría entenderlo más a fondo, analizaba cada momento que pasaron juntos, que fueron pocos y cortos, sabía que su orgullo era algo "indispensable" para los saiyas, pero no por eso debía de ser un ingrato y tratarla de ese modo todo el tiempo. Ella solo trataba de ser amable con el y ayudarlo, pero el muy cabeza dura era muy cerrado. Solamente sabía pocas cosas sobre él, que se podían notar a simple vista; Odia a los terrícolas, en definitava un punto negativo para ella sólo por ser una de ellos, le gusta la soledad, ¡Un punto menos!, y odia que invadan su espacio personal. Quería conocerlo más a fondo, ¿Cómo sacarle información a un saiya?, Conocía perfectamente a una persona experto en ello, tal vez ella quisiera ayudarla

...

 _Le mostró sus ojitos cristalinos a su madre y a su padre. Ellos solamente le miraban con tristeza. Hizo un gran puchero mientras le contaba lo sucedido. No había tenido un buen día en el colegio, ella era una niña muy inteligente para solo tener la edad de seis años, pero aún así seguía siendo una niña inocente y asustada, los fotógrafos le hacían preguntas que simplemente ella no podría responder. Su llanto inundó toda la ciudad_

 _-No me dejan en paz-_

 _Era la única frase que solía decir en momentos así. Su madre la llevó a un día de madre e hija, aprovecharían el hermoso día. Conocía perfectamente a su pequeño tesoro, un helado siempre solía subirle los ánimos y bajarle los humos_

 _Una señora de aspecto desalineado tomó asiento al lado de Bulma. Ella solo le dio una sonrisa mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes, la mayoría de las personas de Japón se derretían al ver aquella tierna sonrisa, pero aquella señora simplemente la miró con asco y repudio. Su ceño se frunció más cuando la sonrisa de la pequeña se ensanchó._ _Tomó un cigarrillo mientras lo encendía descaradamente en las narices de Bulma, ella la miró con asco. Ni siquiera su padre se atrevería a hacer aquel acto tan horrible delante de su pequeña, ¿Porqué aquella mujer sí?_

 _-Lo siento, ¿Podría apagar el cigarrillo?- Preguntó dulcemente, la mujer no se inmutó siquiera a darle la cara, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, que volvieron a ser interrumpidos por la inocente voz de la pequeña- O, podría ir a otro lado- La miró ofendida y enojada, sabía quien era aquella niña, y no solo por ser el miembro más importante de la familia más multimillonaria de todo el planeta tenía el derecho de decirle que hacer, tampoco tenía que complacer sus caprichos_

 _-Mocos, si tanto te molesta pues entonces vete de aquí. No apagaré mi cigarrillo para complacerte. Niña de papi- Se sintió ofendida ante aquel comentario de aquella señora, con el simple hecho de decirle mocosa se sintió enojada. La mujer le dio una gran zancada a su cigarrillo mientras expulsaba sin culpa alguna el humo en la cara de la pequeña. Bulma se ahogaba con aquel terrible olor mientras le enviaba una mirada de odio. Bunny terminó de pagar los helados, cuando vio aquella terrible escena se acercó lo más rápido posible, conocía perfectamente el carácter de su hija, y en su corta edad a dejado a muchas personas sorprendidos con sus regaños. Le envió una mirada fulminante a la mujer, mientras la empujaba bruscamente mientras la alejaba de su hija. Ella era una mujer muy alegre, pero su instinto protector salía a flote cada vez que le hacían algo a su hija. La mujer se retiró mientras maldecía en voz baja_

 _-Mami, ¿Viste lo que hizo aquella bruja?- Dijo con enojada, con su ceño y nariz fruncida. Bunny sonrió con ternura, le hacía algo de gracia ver a su chiquilla enojada_

 _-Mi amor, solamente tuvo un mal día, en el trabajo o en su hogar. De seguro no quiso hacerlo, pero necesitaba desquitarse con alguien o algo. No todos tienen una vida tan perfecta como la tuya, Bulma. Otras personas tienen una vida muy difícil, no todos los días son de color rosa. Algunas personas se vuelven duras y solitarias por el simple hecho de tener una vida cruel y difícil- Dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hija, que la miraba confundida con una mano en su mentón intentando descifrar las palabras de su madre_

* * *

Con el tiempo fue entendiendo a la perfección las palabras de su madre, pudo comprobar lo difícil que era la vida a medida que iba madurando. Siempre pensó que todo era paz y amor, pero lamentablemente no fue así. La vida de ella fue digna de una reina, obtenía todo lo que quería desde pequeña sin que los demás protestaran, creció consentida y mimada, hasta el día de hoy. Pero él, a pesar de ser un verdadero príncipe, no tuvo comodidades dignas de ello, fue tratado como un guerrero más, como un juguete de Freezer y sus soldados, y aunque odie admitirlo, fue tratado cómo una basura. Sintió algo de pena por él. Le gustaba estar solo, la soledad no traía nada bueno. No era buena compañía de nadie, y menos de alguien tan oscuro cómo Vegeta

Terminó su comida y se dirigió hacia su laboratorio. Tenía en mente un nuevo invento; El BCC537, un pequeño artefacto que podía detectar fácilmente a una persona, sin importar de que planeta venga, le decía su historial de vida. También le era útil para detectar planetas con habitantes. Lo había probado con humanos, pero quería saber si realmente funcionaba con extraterrestres, y no había nadie mejor que Goku para que le ayudaran en su invento. Fue recibida por una voz robótica que la saludaba cordialmente, mientras eran encendidos todos los artefactos y luces del lugar, se dirigió a una mesa repleta de pipetas*, llenas de sangre, mientras que una computadora hacia análisis de cada gota que pasaba por un delgado tubo

- _Error 345Gs, no se puede procesar el líquido infectado-_ Sintió un tic nervioso mientras que sus esperanzas fueron azotadas contra el suelo, su ayudante no había colaborado en nada, al ver la aguja de la inyección por poco se desmayaba. Irónicamente, fue el proceso más difícil del invento. Sus bruscos movimientos hicieron que la jeringa cayera al suelo mientras que su sangre se derramaba rápidamente por el suelo, arrebatando la oportunidad de salvar una gota de ella. No tuvo más remedio que tomarla del suelo, para así probar su invento

 _¡Maldita sea!, ¿Ahora quién la ayudaría?_

Miró hacia todos lados buscando una idea, inconscientemente su mirada se posó en la ventana que daba vista al jardín delantero, mirando a quien al parecer llegaba de un rudo entrenamiento. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y tenía graves heridas. Lo miró para luego sonreír e ingresar una clave por la puerta metálica del laboratorio, para que las personas no husmeen sin su consentimiento. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, para encontrarse con Vegeta en la cocina

 _Wow, sí que estaba malherido_

Lo dudó por un momento, pero su parte servicial y gentil la convenció. Se fue sin ninguna prisa hacia su cuarto mientras buscaba el botiquín de emergencias. Llegó hacia la cocina con su habitual sonrisa, que se fue desvaneciendo al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Suspiró mientras se iba nuevamente a su habitación, le era casi imposible tratar con Vegeta. Una idea se le cruzó en su cabeza

 _Entra a su habitación_

Sin pensarlo dos veces tocó su puerta, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Entró en ella y lo vio sentado en la cama _de_ su novio, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero

 _Hasta dormido tenía una cara de demonio_

Vegeta frunció un poco más su ceño- No estoy dormido- Dijo respondiendo a su pensamiento, ella lo miró atónita mientras seguía su camino hacia él- No te dije que podías pasar- Ella frenó en seco, pero siguió su camino tomando asiento al lado de él. Vegeta solamente abrió sus ojos para darle una mirada de advertencia, volviendo a cerrarlos. Ella tomó un algodón con un poco de agua oxigenada mientras lo pasaba suavemente por las heridas de su frente, limpiando los restos de su sangre. El abrió sus ojos confundido mientras la hacia parar alejándola de él -No seas terco Vegeta, así nunca te curaras- Dijo ella tratando de acercarse nuevamente a él, pero volvió a ser frenada. Ella suspiró cerrando suavemente sus ojos tratando de acercarse. El era un muro imposible de escalar, ella trataba de subirlo, pero simplemente no se dejaba. Miró a la ventana esperando un milagro para que aquel hombre se dejara curar, pero nada pasaba. Él podía pasar toda el día esquivándola, pero ella quería acercarse más a él y no iba a descansar hasta conseguirlo. Lo tomó desprevenido mientras acercaba el algodón hacia su frente limpiando su herida, el solamente frunció más el ceño pero se dejó llevar, sabía que evitarlo no serviría de nada, ella era mucho más terca que él

-Listo- Dijo victoriosa luego de quitar aquel algodón que se encontraba rojo. Lo miró un momento mientras que a su mente le llegaba la idea del invento. Tendría que probar

-Dame eso- Dijo tratando de quitárselo, ella solamente se apartó mientras se dirigía a su laboratorio. Vegeta iba detrás de ella, su semblante estaba tranquilo y serio, pero por dentro ardía en fuego como el mismísimo infierno. Adentro del laboratorio exprimió un poco el algodón obteniendo como resultado una escasa gota de sangre, pero eso bastaba para su experimento- - _Error 345Gs, no se puede procesar el líquido infectado-_ Chasqueó su lengua tratando de no perder la cordura. Vegeta miraba todo confundido, ¿Para que quería su sangre?, ¿Quería hacerle una brujería o algo así?. Sintió los movimientos de Bulma y salió a paso tranquilo de su laboratorio- ¡Espera, Vegeta!- Dijo tomando su hombro, pero el se movió bruscamente mientras ella retrocedía un poco- Vegeta, te propongo un trato, ¿Sí?- Dijo ella tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con aquel mercenario que ni siquiera movía un ápice de su ser- Bueno, cómo sabes soy una prestigiosa científica. Cada año los científicos de todo el mundo tienen que presentar sus inventos a el Doctor Gero y él...- Vegeta la miró con cara de odio, tenía que llegar a el punto, ¡Era casi imposible entablar una conversación con él!- El punto es, que necesito que me dejes tomar unas pruebas de sangre para el BCC537- Mostró con orgullo aquel pequeño invento, que para los ojos de Vegeta solamente eran chatarras unidas y sin coherencia alguna, hizo un gruñido mientras salía del laboratorio, ¿Para eso quería su honrada sangre?, Solamente era una pérdida de tiempo. Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo con cada paso que él daba. Suspiró lentamente mientras salía minutos después de su laboratorio

* * *

Miró sin ánimos su reloj; _12:33 PM,_ el tiempo le pasaba rápido por sus narices. Frotó sus sienes mientras se tranquilizaba un poco. Se sentó en la mesa esperando a ser atendida por los home-bots. Vegeta entró poco después a la cocina mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella

-Fuera de mi silla- No reclamó, no le alzó la voz, no dijo absolutamente nada. Fue lo más dócil que pudo mientras se mordía la lengua para evitar decir algo y dar un paso en falso. Necesitaba ser más "dulce y servicial" de lo que ya era, podría ser que con eso Vegeta accediera a su trato

-Oye, no te he dicho aún mi propuesta- La ignoró lo más que pudo mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que le habían pasado a lo largo de su vida hasta ahora. Sintió que sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, no eran lágrimas de dolor, mucho menos de felicidad. Eran lágrimas de impotencia, enojo, furia, rabia, de todo sentimiento malo y sanguinario que acordara con él. Cada recuerdo ardía como el fuego y dolía como ser atravesado como una bala, se sentía impotente con aquellas imágenes borrosas de su infancia, adolescencia y aún así, adultez. Se sentía asqueroso y furioso consigo mismo por haberse dejado humillar y torturar de tal manera solo para cumplir los caprichos y satisfacción de una lagartija inferior a él, tanto en categoría como en poder, ¿Y que hacía él para defenderse?, Nada, dejaba que los demás se burlaran de él, seguramente estarían bailando en el infierno al ver su maldita impotencia y enojo. Apretó sus puños en señal de frustración, mientras hacía unas cuantas grietas en el suelo alarmando a todos los home-bots presentes

 _Peligro, peligro, huyan, peligro_

Ella solamente miró hacia sus ojos, notando como su dolor los desgarraba y el sufrimiento y el dolor hacían de las suyas en aquel mercenario. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos evitando las penetrantes miradas de Bulma, sus lágrimas fueron matadas al igual que su inocencia y su infancia. No quería demostrar debilidad ante nadie, aunque ella dijera que quería ayudarlo, sería incapaz de hablar sobre su pasado con ella. Ella pudo contemplar como un silencioso grito le decía que lo ayudara, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Piccoro se acercó a ellos al sentir la gran elevación de ki, quería asegurarse que todo estaba bajo control y que Bulma no había provocado nuevamente a Vegeta. La escena fue muy rara a sus ojos, el ki de Vegeta mostraba una furia indomable. Bulma le envió una mirada suplicante de ayuda, solamente con verla sabía que lo necesitaba, pero el se limitó a bajar en señal de negación sus hombros y a ignorar sus súplicas, su centella azul se intensificó aún más dándole paso a unos minúsculos destellos amarillos pálidos, quizá era la tan ansiada transformación que quería. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, se sentía algo orgullosa y feliz por él, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía asustada, tenía miedo de que se volviera tan fuerte que nadie pudiera contra él. Goku no está, así que realmente estarían jodidos.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos como si un momento de epifanía se cruzara, destensó lentamente sus músculos mientras la miraba con rostro inexpresivo. Se levantó de su silla mientras se dirigía hacia ella acorralándola en una esquina de la cocina. Ella retrocedió hasta tocar la pared, mantuvo lo más que pudo la calma respirando hondamente mientras se convencía de que no le iba a suceder nada malo. Se acercó más hacia ella rozando sus cuerpos, no le hizo nada, solamente la veía profundamente y con atención. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, su cuerpo dejó de responder a sus llamados, sus ojos inconscientemente se fueron cerrando. Su inerte cuerpo cayo encima de ella, dando señales de un desmayo

-¡Vegeta, vamos despierta!- Zarandeó un poco sus brazos, pero el seguía sin responder. Se llevaban una gran diferencia en pesos, sentía que sus piernas desfallecían haciéndola caer bajo de él. Le tocó su frente, estaba tibia, tenía indicios de fiebre. Suspiró derrotada mientras acomodaba la cabeza del pelinegro en sus rodillas, su permanente ceño fruncido estaba un poco relajado, dándole una apariencia más inocente y tranquila. Jugó un momento con su largo cabello mientras lo enredaba entre sus dedos, no pretendía decir nada. Si Vegeta se entera la mataría. Solamente se escuchaban los latidos acordes de sus corazones y sus aceleradas respiraciones. Sintió como las pequeñas gotas le daban paso a lo que sería una fuerte tormenta, el sonido de la lluvia y el petricor siempre la relajaban, siguió jugando con aquellos mechones negros mientras recostaba su espalda en la pared para poco a poco caer en un plácido sueño

...

- _No te descuides Vegeta, te ganaré- Dijo su eterno rival con una sonrisa sombría y con un aire de superioridad, el inocente Goku se había perdido, ahora que estaban en una candente batalla, y eso le gustaba, al fin tendría una batalla diga_

 _-Deberías dejar de confiarte, voy a matarte- Le dio una sonrisa ladeada con orgullo. Se pusieron en posición de combate, analizando cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba el otro, sintiendo a cada segundo el ki del oponente. Ninguno atacaba ni decía nada, solamente se miraban profundamente. De un momento a otro Goku se acercó hacia él convirtiéndose en Súper Saiyajin tomándolo desprevenido y dándole un golpe en la mandíbula, Vegeta solamente escupió la sangre que salía de él, su cuerpo no le respondía a nada. Goku le dio una fuerte patada en sus costillas junto con un golpe en su abdomen dejándolo sin aliento y haciendo que se doblegara_

 _Tomó impulso contra el cuerpo de Vegeta mientras le daba una fuerte patada en su columna haciéndolo caer con las rodillas y las palmas de las manos tocando la tierra. Goku pisó fuertemente su espalda azotándole completamente contra el suelo, lo levantó con una mano apretando su cuello mientras lo obligaba a mirarle a los ojos, sus ojos parecían del mismo demonio, lo lanzó hacia un lado mientras caía de pie, juntó sus manos juntando energía_

 _-Kame-hame-ha- Soltó aquel feroz ataque con un estruendoso grito, Vegeta solamente hizo una X con sus brazos protegiéndose. Goku usó su tele transportación apareciendo detrás de él_

 _-No descuides tu espalda- Juntó sus manos tomando impulso mientras las impactaba en la cabeza de Vegeta haciéndolo caer de rodillas, Goku les dio un fuerte golpe haciéndolo caer completamente, le dio una fuerte patada haciéndolo rodar un par de metros, se elevó lanzando ondas de energía creando una capa de humo. Se acercó hacia él mientras lo tomaba con fuerza por el cuello, alzándolo para quedar a la par_

 _-Nunca serás más fuerte que yo, Vegeta. Contra mí, tu no eres nadie- Lo soltó sin compasión dejándolo inerte y con el orgullo herido, poco a poco fue quedando inconsciente_

 _..._

Un vuelco en su estómago lo hizo despertar jadeando con dificultad, sabía que solo era un sueño, producto de su imaginación, pero ese sueño logró aumentar la cólera y el odio hacia Goku, sintió el frío suelo, miró hacia el techo tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. Imágenes borrosas y efímeras llegaban a su mente, escuchó una suave respiración, alzó su cabeza encontrándose con el somnoliento rostro de Bulma. Se levantó agresivamente haciéndola despertar, lo miró con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Lo miró con preocupación, el solo le respondió con su típico "hmp", lo miró con su cabeza ladeada, se acercó hacia él mientras posaba su mano en la frente de Vegeta, el simplemente la miró confundido- Aún tienes fiebre, _déjame cuidarte_

 _-_ He sobrevivido veintiocho años en el espacio sin tus malditos cuidados- Escupió sus palabras en la cara de Bulma, sintió que esas palabras eran un clavo que se clavaba en su interior, ella no tenía la culpa de que su vida fuera tan jodida y miserable, sin hacerle caso a lo que había dicho se acercó al cajón de las medicinas- Bebe esto- Le extendió la mano entregándole un medicamento, lo miró con la ceja alzada pero aún así lo tomó. Bulma sonrió feliz, al fin Vegeta accedía a sus cuidados. El pelinegro llevó la medicina a sus narices inhalando mientras fruncía su nariz, alzó el frasco en el aire mientras con un rayo de ki lo pulverizaba, haciéndolo cenizas

-No me vas a envenenar, maldita- Le dijo con tono cínico, ella lo miró boquiabierta, ¿Todavía cree eso?, Sin duda es increíble

-¡Oh, vamos Vegeta, tienes que colaborar!- Le suplicó, no tenía que pensar eso de ella y mucho menos tratarla de esa manera. Su comportamiento a sido bien con él, se atreve a decir que es la única persona en todos los universos y planetas que ha ido que se ha acercado a él para ayudarlo y no para matarlo y torturarlo. Le ha ofrecido hospedaje y comida, a pesar de que mató a sus amigos. El silencio se apoderó de la cocina, el no contraatacó como lo hacía usualmente, solamente la miró fijamente

-Vegeta, necesito tu ayuda- Dijo mordiéndose el labio y entrecerrando los ojos esperando su respuesta. Quizá podría ayudarla con su BCC537, estaba convencida que debajo de aquel duro y frío caparazón había un corazón que tenía una mínima pizca de bondad

-No pienso ayudarte- Dijo cortante y con voz gélida. Maldijo internamente su mente tan ficticia, ¿Enserio pensaba que Vegeta era un ser bondadoso?, Que equivocada estaba

-¿Porqué nos ayudaste y salvaste en namek, Vegeta?, ¿No era más fácil matarnos y dejarte el camino libre y fácil?, Sin una persona que realmente se preocupa por ti- La miró con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre, ¿Se preocupa por él?, De seguro es mentira

 _Es solo un truco para que no la mates_

-No te quise salvar, lo hice para mi beneficio. No seas idiota, insecta- Dijo soltando con brusquedad sus palabras, Piccoro tenía razón, él solamente lo hacía por su propio beneficio. Solamente pensaba en él. En su mundo existía solamente él. No quería a nadie, nadie que no fuera él. No era justo el cómo le estaba pagando Vegeta, se quedó distraída en sus pensamientos. El aprovechó la situación para alejarse, se fue por el jardín delantero dejándola con la palabra en la boca

* * *

La lluvia chocaba con su rostro, bajo sus pies se podía ver la intranquila ciudad, poco a poco fue dejando todo eso atrás. Los automóviles, las industrias, las ajetreadas personas se esfumaban y le daban paso a un hermoso bosque, con húmedos y verdes árboles, animales por doquier, un hermoso riachuelo con una cascada. Se adentró en la cueva de aquella cascada, viendo a través de la cristalina agua de la cascada como la lluvia se intensificaba aún más. El silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, algunos pájaros se refugiaban en aquella cueva mientras cantaban en tono tranquilo y lleno de paz, le gustaría sentirse al igual que ellos; lleno de paz. Sus sombras más oscuras y su pasado lo tenían terriblemente jodido, aún podía cerrar sus ojos y escuchar la sonrisa socarrona del maldito lagarto

...

 _Dio pasos dudosos y llenos de temor adentrándose al castillos, las malas noticias para Freezer siempre terminaban en horribles maltratos para él, temía que esto fuera su fin, temía no cumplir la promesa de su padre, se sentía impotente y furioso consigo mismo, podía escuchar claramente las fastidiosas risas de Zarbon y Doddoria, y de vez en cuando algunas terribles indirectas del maltrato y la lenta muerte en vida que les esperaba a ambos; Nappa iba a su lado cabizbajo, igual de nervioso que él, aunque trataban en lo posible no mostrarlo_

 _Sus heridas sangraban sin parar, dejando un gran rastro de sangre y manchas por doquier, que eran pisadas y escupidas por los soldados con desprecio. Se detuvo un momento para descansar su agotado y adolorido cuerpo, pero sin demostrar un ápice de dolor, su orgullo no se lo permitía, además, no iba a darle la satisfacción de ver su sufrimiento a aquellos soldados que tanto lo odiaban. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, pero con dificultad, mientras cruzaba el umbral de aquella puerta que hacía una división entre el pasillo del castillo y el infierno, mientras se encontraba con la desagradable sorpresa. El "lord" Freezer se encontraba jugando son su copa, salpicando en la alfombra algunas gotas tan rojas como la sangre_

 _Se podían presenciar grandes cantidades de látigos, collares de púas, máscaras de púas, barrotes de hierro, fustas... Habían demasiadas cosas para la tortura, demasiadas para ser contadas, eran como los juguetes de aquella lagartija. Sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba, pero no se dejó llevar por el miedo. Apretó sus puños mientras miraba con recelo a Freezer, quien se encontraba bebiendo de aquella droga, una sonrisa sarcástica adornaba su repugnante rostro, dio un largo sorbo a su bebida mientras lo llamaba lentamente con su dedo índice, él, sin perder la postura se acercó hacia él hasta que le indicó con su mano que ya era suficiente_

 _-Y bueno, ¿Cómo les fue Vegeta?, ¿Alguna novedad?- Su voz detonaba desprecio y malicia, Vegeta sintió como sus músculos se tensaban y sus puños se apretaban imaginando el cuello de Freezer en ellos. Zarbon y Doddoria dejaron sus indirectas de tortura hacia un lado mientras se ponían firmes para escuchar con claridad las órdenes de su emperador_

 _-La misión no fue completada exitosamente, su majestad. Los malditos habitantes tenían un gran nivel de ki. Estaban bien entrenados, nos dejaron sin aliento. Peleamos por la victoria hasta quedar agotados, pero aún así no pudimos hacer nada. Era prácticamente imposible que dos personas- Dijo viendo con el ceño fruncido a Nappa que se encontraba cabizbajo, sentía vergüenza al verlo en ese estado, no merecía llamarse Saiyajin, era un maldito sin orgullo ni valentía- Pudieran derrotar a más de diez millones de habitantes, pero aún así pudimos comprobar que matamos a más de la mitad- Dijo cerrando sus ojos demostrando superioridad, no iba a dejar que su orgullo fuera herido y pisoteado tan fácilmente_

 _-Ya veo, de seguro que solamente mataste a niños que no sabían pelear, Vegeta- Dijo con fingida decepción en su voz cerrando sus ojos y chasqueando con su lengua mientras negaba lentamente con su cabeza, Vegeta murmuró un inaudible "Maldito", Zarbon y Doddoria rieron a todo pulmón inundando el salón con sus ruidosas risas, Vegeta les envió una mirada fulminante, pero ellos seguían riéndose con malicia y satisfacción- Entren- Freezer cambió su tono de voz a uno maquiavélico y sombrío mientras le daba paso a dos gigantes sujetos de cinco metros que tomaban cadenas y objetos de tortura y se dirigían hacia ellos, su apariencia era desagradable y su olor nauseabundo. Tomaron a Vegeta que no se inmutó a moverse ni a defenderse, no presentaba oposición alguna, solo esperaba el momento de su tortura. Se lo entregaron con repudio a Zarbon y a su compañero mientras lo sujetaban fuertemente_

 _Le quitaron su armadura dejando ver una gran cantidad de cicatrices y hematomas, el soldado prendió fuego en su dedo índice mientras lo pasaba por aquellas heridas, pero el no se quejaba. Sintió un golpe seco justo en la boca del estómago, fue tan fuerte y sin compasión que la sangre corría por sus dientes y salía de su boca, siendo limpiada con desprecio con un pañuelo sucio por parte del soldado, el solamente sonreía con orgullo y superioridad, aunque por dentro sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Una fusta golpeó innumerables veces su espalda dejándola totalmente roja y cubierta de sangre que manchaba su traje. Nappa solo observaba aterrorizado a punto de desmayarse, el era él próximo, el no era tan resistente como su compañero. El segundo guardia de Freezer se acercó con un gran palo de madera repleto de largas,gruesas y sobresalientes púas de metal, lo pasó lentamente por el bien marcado abdomen del príncipe que se encontraba con grandes cantidades de cicatrices y sangre, el solo apretaba su mandíbula y lo miraba desafiante, provocándolo. Prendió fuego en uno de sus dedos mientras lo pasaba por cada púa haciendo que se calentaran y se tornaran rojizas. Pasó aquellas púas por el costado de Vegeta, él solamente cerraba sus ojos mientras soportaba la ardiente y rasposa tortura, el soldado lo apartó de él para empezar su tortura, le dio múltiples golpes sin parar ni un segundo, no se quejaba ni se movía, solo arrugaba su nariz y gruñía cuando sentía los calientes y fuertes golpes, se distraía del dolor pensando en la terrible venganza hacia Freezer, que havían que de vez en cuando sonriera de medio lado dejando ver sus dientes repletos de sangre. Solo se podían escuchar las risas placenteras de Freezer y sus soldadoss y el latente corazón de Vegeta sin saber cuanto soportaría, se quedó inconsciente, pero esto no los detuvo para seguir_ _mal tratándolo_

...

Alzó su cabeza mientras suspiraba recordando aquellos oscuros tiempos. Ahora definitivamente estaba libre. Aún así aquellos recuerdos lo perseguían vagamente a donde quiera que vaya, no podría arrancárselos de encima, aquello fue parte "esencial" en su vida, aquello lo convirtió en alguien sanguinario. Cruel. Despiadado. Frío. Y sin corazón. Le tenía que agradecer al maldito de Freezer por aquello. Su maltrato y su crianza fueron para eliminar todo sentimiento en él, y en definitiva lo lograron, y no se arrepiente para nada de ser la persona que es y mucho menos de las muertes que causó en sus tiempos de mercenario

Aún así, sentía odio y rencor hacia su padre por entregarlo a Freezer. En estos momentos debería estar gobernando su planeta, a Freezer, gobernando toda la galaxia. Disfrutando ser el hombre más fuerte que ha existido en toda la historia, pero para su desgracia sucedió lo contrario, terminó en un planeta repleto de hombres extraños y mujeres escandalosas, esperando a su peor enemigo, un guerrero de clase baja sin orgullo, que lo humilló y le arrebató descaradamente su venganza. Cerró sus ojos escuchando las cesantes gotas de lluvia

...

 _Era un lugar hermoso, un paraíso, un planeta de ensueño, el cielo de un tono hermoso de azul con reflejos rojizos gracias al atardecer, el agua de las lagunas, fuentes y mar purificadas y cristalinas, el césped que rodeaba los bosques y las montañas tan verdes y frondosos, sus árboles y arbustos con apetecibles frutas de colores hermosos salpicados de algunas gotas de lluvia, un radiante arco iris se cruzaba a mitad del cielo, la serenidad y la paz reinaban en aquel hermoso planeta, los niños jugaban felices en el parque, las madres los observaban con ternura, las parejas iban tomados de la mano, todos estaban ajenos a toda preocupación o maldad que se les cruzara en el camino_

 _Eran seres hermosos, de ojos gris plata con piel verde acuosa, los cabellos de las hembras era largo hasta las nalgas de un color gris más claros que sus ojos, el cabellos de los hombres era de color naranja oscuro, tenían buen físico y estatura. La imagen de este lugar convertido en un terrorífico infierno de sangre, les atraía el pensamiento, que poco a poco se iría convirtiendo en realidad. Lanzó sin piedad un fuerte rayo de ki a un árbol cercano a un parque llevándose consigo la vida de un par de niño que se encontraban felizmente jugando y ahora estaban completamente rodeados de sangre, sus cuerpos eran muy débiles, sus madres corrían desesperadas hacia ellos, mientras lloraban y gritaban el nombre de sus hijos con desgarro, miraron con odio y dolor aquel ser pequeño de cabellos de flama que había acabado sin motivo la vida de sus pequeños, volaron rápidamente hacia él mientras intentaban atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil, cada mujer que llegaba era matada sin dificultad con un fuerte golpe en la nuca por Nappa_

 _Salió con desprecio y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro de aquel charco de sangre que comenzaba a formarse bajo sus botas, obligando a Nappa a limpiarlas, necesitaban empezar con deshacerse de lo más fácil; Niños, y poco a poco comenzó a matarlos de una manera cruel y sanguinaria, el solo disfrutaba al ver los rostros asustados y sus ojos grises abiertos exageradamente al ver como uno de sus compañeros era matado sin compasión y de manera dolorosa. Empezaron a gritar descontroladamente llamando a sus padre, poco a poco fueron llegando más personas viendo el cruel espectáculo, lo miraron con desprecio mientras se acercaban a él para iniciar una batalla, pero solamente le acortaron y facilitaron el trabajo a Vegeta de matarlos, no tuvo que usar ni la mitad de su fuerza para acabar con todos aquellos_

 _Salió volando sobre aquel cielo, que seguía tan hermoso y pacífico ajeno a todo lo que pasaba bajo él, la naturaleza ahora era adornada por charcos y salpicaduras de sangre por todos lados. Sintió un pequeño ki oculto en las cuevas de una montaña, a su lado había otro ki muy débil. Miró a Nappa quien le dio una media sonrisa; más diversión. Se adentraron hacia la cueva para encontrarse con una hermosa pequeña de cinco años, a su lado un cuerpo inerte y sangriento. Se escondieron sigilosamente tras una roca para observar bien lo que hacía_

 _-Mami, mami despierta por favor. Ya todo acabó, dijiste que saliera cuando hubiese silencio. ¡Vamos, ya no pasa nada, mami despierta!- Se acostó a su lado mientras ponía un brazo rodeando su cuello tratando de levantarla, pero le fue inútil, cayó nuevamente al suelo junto con el maltratado cuerpo de su madre. La pequeña derramaba pequeñas lágrimas en el suelo. Vegeta salió de su escondite viendo con el ceño fruncido aquella escena, la pequeña lo miró con esperanza y confianza. Salió corriendo hacia él mientras se aferraba a su pierna y lloraba en ella_

 _-Por favor ayuda, mi mamá no se quiere despertar- Dijo con tono de voz quebrado mientras se aferraba aún más a su pierna. Vegeta sonrió de medio lado mientras cargaba con asco a la pequeña, que sin querer se aferró a su cuello mientras lloraba en él. Chasqueó con su lengua mientras se la apartaba bruscamente entregándosela a Nappa, quien la cargaba con repudio y maldad alejándola lo más que pudo de su cuerpo. Le dio un golpe en la mandíbula pero controlando su fuerza, no quería matarla tan rápidamente, un momento de diversión les vendría bien a ambos, la pequeña tocó aquella zona adolorida mientras se escandalizaba al ver la sangre que brotaba de allí, los miró con ojos temerosos, Nappa tomó sin cuidado su frágil cuello mientras lo apretaba por unos segundos dejándola sin aire, soltó a la niña sin cuidado alguno, ella solo tosía y respiraba hondamente sin saber lo que pasaba, lo único que tenía en claro era que iba a morir_

 _-Me taparé los ojos tres segundos para que escapes lo más lejos posible, mocosa- Dijo entono divertido y macabro, la chiquilla solamente asintió con ojos esperanzados, pensando que así podría encontrar a sus hermanos y salir de aquella horrible tragedia_

 _-1...- Nappa empezó su conteo pero con los ojos abiertos, pudiendo divisar el miedo y al mismo tiempo la esperanza en el rostro de la pequeña que huía despavoridamente del lugar corriendo lo más rápido posible- 2 y 3- Contó lo más rápido al ver que la pequeña casi alcanzaba la salida de la cueva. Salió volando rápidamente hacia ella seguido de Vegeta, quien se posó enfrente de ella con los ojos cerrados chasqueando negativamente con la lengua, la apuntó con sus dedos en forma de pistola, la niña miraba extrañada, de ellos salió un rayo de ki que traspasó su estómago haciéndola caer de rodillas mientras gritaba por ayuda, lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente, fue la risa siniestra de Vegeta, y la oscura y diabólica mirada de Nappa_

 _..._

Aquellos recuerdos lo completaban de una manera inexplicable, el placer que sentía al matar a las personas era algo increíble y satisfactorio, al menos paras él. Se sentía potente y supremo cuando las personas rogaban por sus vidas, o por un poco de piedad. Abrió sus ojos llenos de oscuridad y perversidad, mas oscuros y diabólicos que antes, estaba ansioso por volver a comenzar su vida de mercenario, pero solo para matar por diversión, sin seguir una absurda ley, sin preocuparse y sin saborear su victoria gracias a Freezer, ahora todo ha cambiado, menos sus deseos sanguinarios y crueles

La lluvia se calmó un poco, solo se podía presenciar escasas gotas de agua que se dejaban caer sobre aquel cuerpo en medio del cielo. Se dirigió a casa de los terrícolas mientras pasaba con aire de superioridad a un lado de los namek, que los miraban si ninguna expresión de miedo, comenzaban a acostumbrarse a vivir bajo el mismo techo de un mercenario del espacio, sin contar que cerca de ellos se encontraba Piccoro analizando cada movimiento del príncipe

* * *

-No creo que se deje convencer con esto- Dijo arrancando por milésima vez una hoja del desgastado cuaderno, ¿Porqué le resultaba tan difícil hacer un trato con aquel hombre?, Suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana de su laboratorio. Necesitaba a su padre para ofrecerle todos los inventos que quisiera Vegeta para hacer aquel trato

 _¿Dónde estaría ahora?_

-En el jardín delantero- Dijo una voz neutra y grave

-¡Maldita sea Piccoro, me asustaste!- Dijo llevando una mano a su pecho mientras le daba una sonrisa- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar?

-Solo vine a advertirte que dejes de acercarte a él, terrícola- Le dio la espalda mientras su ondeante capa bailaba al compás del viento que se metía por la ventana

-¿Cómo entraste?- Pregunto ella con curiosidad, no creía que Piccoro se supiera la clave de su laboratorio, y mucho menos creía que la espiaba

-Dejaste la puerta abierta. No me cambies el tema humana- Dijo retomando aquella fastidiosa charla

-Bulma, Bul-ma, ¿Qué tienen con mi nombre?, Al parecer nadie lo sabe decir- Dijo sarcástica refiriéndose a Piccoro y a Vegeta, eran extrañas las veces que la llamaban por su nombre. Piccoro sonrió paulatinamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, era igual de difícil entablar una conversación con Bulma

-Tranquilo Piccoro, tengo todo bajo control- Le dijo luego de un momento de incómodo silencio

-No digas que no te advertí- Le dijo dándole una última mirada mientras salía de aquella habitación

* * *

Miró al techo de su habitación mientras se acostaba pesadamente en su cama, recordó a todos sus amigos, con cada semana que pasaba se sentía más ansiosa, una semana menos para verlos a todos nuevamente; Goku, ten, chaoz, krillin, puar, y su amado novio

¿Cómo reaccionaría con Vegeta?, De seguro nada bien. A ella tampoco le gustaría que Yamsha llevara a una de sus amiguitas a su casa; aunque esto era mucho más distinto, de cualquier forma afectaba a uno de los dos

-Vegeta- Dijo en casi un suspiro inconscientemente, sin tomar en cuenta que estaba siendo vigilada por unos penetrantes ojos negros, que se abrieron más de lo usual al escuchar su nombre

Salió del balcón de Bulma mientras se convencía de que todo era su imaginación, producto de su cansancio y nada más. Entró a su habitación mientras arrugaba un poco un nariz; Se había impregnado el olor de la terrícola en él, era algo leve pero aún así pudo olerlo y reconocerlo a la perfección. Se quitó su traje mientras lo doblaba con cuidado y lo guardaba, luego vería como le quitaría aquel desagradable olor a frutilla, lo que ahora le importaba era dormir, y seguir con sus pensamientos de venganza hacia Kakarotto y de odio hacia todos los terrícolas

 ** _Continuara..._**

 **N/A:** ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo?, Espero que les haya gustado. Les doy gracias a todos por sus reviews, su apoyo y por leer mi fanfic

Discúlpenme la tardanza, me hubiese gustado actualizar más temprano, pero me fue casi que imposible escribir con los exámenes del verano. Trataré de subir lo más seguido que pueda para que puedan seguir leyendo mi historia

Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios, díganme que les gustó y que no les agradó tanto

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!, Un beso a todos!


	4. Te necesito

**_N/A_** ; Sinceramente les quiero dar gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado con sus comentarios tanto positivos como constructivos; Espero que les guste mi fanfic por que les estoy poniendo un gran esfuerzo para acomodarlo a sus gustos, ¿Les gustó el capítulo anterior?, ¿O hubo algo que les desagradó?, Déjenmelo saber por medio de los comentarios, siempre los leeré y responderé a sus dudas y tomaré de buena forma cada uno de ellos. Disfrútenlo!

PD; Los personajes no me pertenecen, les dio vida Akira Toriyama, la historia si es mía

* * *

-Cuéntanos querida, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por allá?- Dijo con entusiasmo e interés la señora Brief por milésima vez desde que se fueron, esperando a través de la pantalla la respuesta de su hija, no sabía como Bulma se encargaría de aquella casa a solas, con 101 extraterrestres bajo el mismo techo para ser exactos, y no era que desconfiara de su hija, porque sabía que se las podría arreglar sola y buscar solución a cualquier problema sin involucrar a nadie, además, Piccoro estaría con ella, así que en definitiva quedaba a salvo en muy buenas manos. Bulma frunció un poco el labio ladeando un poco la cabeza

\- Bien mamá, no tienes porqué preocuparte- Dijo con fastidio respondiendo sin ánimos la tan repetida pregunta de su madre, se sentía agobiada de las constantes vídeo llamadas, pero sabía que era por preocupación. Hasta ella estaría preocupada si algún familiar se tendría que quedar por un largo tiempo junto a un mercenario del espacio. Una terrible tos seguido de una maldiciones se escucharon en el cuarto de Yamsha, que había sido tomado sin permiso por aquel hombre que sacaba de quicio a Bulma

-Oh, Bulma eso no se oye para nada bien- Dijo el doctor Brief mientras encendía un cigarrillo lejos de su esposa. Bulma chasqueó su lengua, gracias a el orgullo y la terquedad de Vegeta, había agarrado una atroz fiebre, y ahora una tos- Deberías ir a ver, no vaya a ser que necesite tu ayuda- Dijo el Señor Brief sin medir sus palabras, parecía que estaba hablando de Goku, pero él era todo lo opuesto a él para su desgracia

-Papá, creo que no sabes de quien hablas- Dijo Bulma mientras fruncía aún más el ceño al volver a oír la repetida tos, hizo caso omiso mientras seguía reprochando las palabras de su padre- Vegeta es, distinto. Su orgullo no dejará que lo cuide, ¡Es muy terco el cabeza dura!- Dijo tratando de darle una explicación a sus padres tratando de quitarles la idea de que Vegeta era un hombre bueno e incomparable, según su madre Vegeta por ser un príncipe era todo un caballero respetuoso, pero no era más que un egoísta y egocéntrico extraterrestre. Cortó la vídeo llamada suspirando, su padre tenía razón, podría ser que Vegeta la necesitara

Tocó la puerta de su habitación, pero no recibió respuesta. Entró encontrando todo vacío, siguió su camino hacia el baño mientras tocaba la puerta, pero igual que la vez anterior no recibió respuesta, solo una brusca tos dándole a entender que Vegeta se encontraba allí adentro, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en aquella habitación sin importarle los insultos y amenazas que iba a recibir del príncipe

-No te dije que... Pasaras- Dijo entrecortada mente, aquella maldita tos ni siquiera lo dejaba hablar bien, Bulma se acercó hacia él con paso dudoso, él la miró con recelo mientras se apartaba lo más que podía de ella

-Por favor, solo déjame- Dijo sin terminar la frase y posar su delicada mano en aquella frente tan marcada, él suspiró derrotado, ¿Porqué siempre tenía que acceder a la mayoría de sus caprichos y cuidados?, No sabía cómo responder aquella pregunta, parecía que ella le había hecho una brujería para hacer que caiga en sus "encantos" fácilmente, y odiaba eso. Ella lo miró fijamente a sus ojos por un efímero segundo, no pudo contener el contacto visual, sentía que sus ojos tan oscuros la atravesaban silenciosamente. Él dio una media sonrisa al sentir su incomodidad, pero extrañado al no sentir su miedo

-Vegeta, no puedes entrenar en este estado- Dijo con voz baja y preocupada, él la miró alzando una ceja mientras se apoyaba en la pared para hacer su típica postura

-¿Quién me lo impide?- Dijo con voz seca y desafiante, harto de que Bulma y su madre les dijera que hacer. Era un ser libre que hacía lo que se le antojaba cuando se le antojara, no siguió las órdenes de Freezer y menos seguiría las órdenes de una humana más débil que él. Bulma lo miró atónita, ¿Enserio va a entrenar en aquel estado tan terrible?, Eso sí que no lo podía permitir, le guste o no tiene que acceder a sus cuidados

-¡Vegeta por Dios, estás ardiendo de fiebre!- Dijo en un chillido en un intento en vano de convencerlo, pero él seguía ahí en aquella misma postura mirándola con fastidio. Se fue hacia su habitación mientras buscaba el cajón con los medicamentos, tenía que poner una nueva regla; Si quería volver a entrenar tendría que estar sano, y tomar los medicamentos. Al ver lo que traía en manos, rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras se apresuraba a quitárselo pero sin lograrlo- Vegeta, si bebes esto te prometo que te dejaré entrenar, pero por favor, ¡Sólo hazlo!- Dijo con ojos y voz suplicante, él negó paulatinamente mientras salía volando por la ventana dejándola sola y resignada en la habitación de su difunto novio

...

 _-Vegeta- Su madre entró a su habitación sin tocar, solamente ella podía hacer eso, claro además de su padre. Miró a su hijo con ternura y amor maternal mientras se sentaba en su cama y posaba su mano en su frente- Hijo, estas hirviendo. Debes tomar los medicamentos- Le decía al pequeño de tan solo tres años que la miraba con ojos asustados, aquellas medicinas sabían horribles, pero sabía que si las tomaba se sanaría y su madre estaría feliz_

 _-Está bien, tráela- Dijo en un suave y casi inaudible susurro, su madre lo miraba con entusiasmo y alegría en su rostro mientras buscaba aquel pequeño frasco y se lo daba de beber_

 _-Iugh, sabe horrible- Dijo mientras hacía una mueca de asco con su cara, estaba a punto de llorar, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas aquellas asquerosas medicinas. Su madre lo consoló en sus brazos mientras le repetía que no llorara, pero el pequeño seguía quejándose del horrible sabor que quedó impregnado en su paladar_

 _-Hijo, si dejas de llorar vamos por un helado de chocolate, ¿Sí?- Al pequeño le brillaron sus grandes ojos azabaches mientras asentía eufóricamente, adoraba los helados al igual que el chocolate. Su madre conocía perfectamente a su pequeño, y un helado siempre lograba calmar su miedo. Pero lo que no sabía era que lo que más adoraba de ir por un helado, era pasar un tiempo de calidad con su madre_

 _..._

Maldecía internamente todo lo que pasó en su pasado, maldecía a Bulma por ser tan agobiante y traerle tantos recuerdos de su infancia, maldecía a Freezer por quitarle lo que más amaba, porque aunque lo negara rotundamente, sabía perfectamente que a la única persona que ha amado hasta ahora, ha sido a su madre. Siguió volando sin importarle que algunas personas de la ciudad señalaran el cielo viendo asombrados a aquel hombre. Se fue a la misma cascada del día anterior mientras que la tos volvía a hacerlo suyo, se recostó en las rocas mientras suspiraba calmando un poco aquella flema

 _Tal vez no era tan malo tomar aquellas medicinas_

Se levantó de un salto desechando aquella idea, hizo un leve estiramiento y calentamiento para empezar lo que sería un agotador y fuerte entrenamiento para volverse indestructible. Empezó con un entrenamiento mental mientras que una inexplicable gota de sangre salía de su labio inferior derecho cayendo sobre su cuello. Dejó fastidiado su entrenamiento, podía decir que era la única vez en toda su vida que no le provocaba entrena, debía de ser por aquella maldita tos y fiebre, suspiró derrotado mientras se volvía a recostar sobre las rocas y cerraba sus ojos conciliando poco a poco el sueño

* * *

Iba de un lado a otro buscando sus herramientas sin parar, con ayuda de todos los home-bots que le eran posible. Movía sus manos habilidosamente sin quitarle la vista a aquel scouter, en el pasado tuvo la idea de arreglar aquel pequeño aparato verde que traía entre sus manos, para su desgracia y mala suerte no entendía el idioma saiyajin, tenía que cambiarlo a su idioma natal si quería encontrar a Vegeta y cuidarlo. Chasqueó con su lengua al ver que le faltaba una pequeña pieza, salió de su laboratorio mientras recorría el pasillo, algo dentro de ella le decía que entrara la habitación de Vegeta, y así lo hizo, esperanzada de verlo en aquella gran cama, pero solamente encontró la ventana abierta dejando que el frío se apoderara de aquella habitación. Abrió sin pensarlo dos veces el gran armario encontrándose con algunos trajes y botas de guerrero, pasó sus manos sobre aquella elástica y resistente materia, muy adelantada para ser de la tierra. Metió la mano en un pequeño bolsillo del traje mientras sacaba un chip plateado, la pieza necesaria para terminar su problema con el scouter

Salió corriendo a toda prisa mientras celebraba victoriosa, ¡Al fin sabría dónde está!, habían pasado un par de horas desde que se fue y algo le preocupaba un poco, introdujo aquel pequeño chip en el rastreador mientras cambiaba sin pensarlo dos veces el idioma. Lo encendió, sintiendo una gran energía lejos de la Corporación Cápsula y de la ciudad. Tomó consigo una cápsula de nave mientras salía hacia el jardín pulsando un botón dejando salir una muy avanzada nave con el logo de CC. Se adentró nuevamente a la cocina mientras programaba a varios home-bots a preparar deliciosos platillos para Vegeta, estaba segura de que el muy terco no había desayunado nada. Entró nuevamente a la nave mientras pensaba en una excusa creíble de porque fue a buscarlo, llevaba consigo aquel cajón de medicamentos, podría ser una buena razón para ir a verlo. Despegó lentamente mientras dejaba atrás aquella ciudad con tantos ruidos, mientras se adentraba en la hermosa naturaleza, el olor a pasto mojado la embriagaba dándole sensación de tranquilidad, mientras más se alejaba de la ciudad, más se acercaba a aquel fuerte ki

La lluvia era tan intensa que no la dejaba divisar aquellos grandes y frondosos árboles _, ¡Maldito invierno!_ , Su vista se cerró completamente, solo podía ver las gotas de agua que se deslizaban en frente de ella, el ki de Vegeta se acercaba cada vez más, pero tenía que descender aquella nave y esperar que acabara la fuerte tormenta, respiró hondamente mientras tomaba una decisión; Si paraba Vegeta podría irse de allí

 _Ni la tormenta detendrá a la Gran Bulma Brief_

Pensó decididamente mientras avanzaba en medio de aquel granizo, poco a poco la tormenta se fue intensificando. Ya no había vuelta atrás y menos cuando estaba a menos de un kilómetro para encontrarse con aquel asesino. Sintió cómo su nave se tambaleaba bruscamente, cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras trataba de mover el volante hacia otro lado, logrando esquivar a duras penas aquella gran cantidad de árboles, pero aún no estaba a salvo. La nave no respondía sus llamados, las cosas caían encima de ella, el clima y todo allí estaba en su contra, ¡Este era su fin!. La nave descendía lentamente mientras su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Cerró más fuerte sus ojos esperando el gran impacto que acabaría con su vida. La nave descendió hasta las penumbras de una laguna, poco a poco su oxígeno se iba desvaneciendo, tomó una gran calada de aire mientras el agua la tapaba completamente, trató de abrir la puerta de la nave pero para su desgracia estaba atascada. Soltó el aire que llevaba comprimido mientras esperaba la hora de su muerte, solo escuchaba la ruidosa cascada caer sobre aquella laguna. Se dejó llevar mientras su corazón latía a toda fuerza, poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia y último que pudo ver, fue cómo un estruendoso y fuerte golpe abría la puerta

* * *

Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado al ver cómo se acercaba aquella nave, caía lentamente sobre el río mientras se hundía. Lo miró sin preocupación, sabía que ella podía salir de allí fácilmente, sabía nadar, ¿No?, Además, no pretendía salvarla. Cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba la furiosa y escandalosa llegada de la terrícola a arruinar su atmósfera de tranquilidad. Luego de unos minutos no pasaba nada, no llegaba nadie. Frunció el ceño confundido mientras se levantaba sin ánimos, sintió su ki tan débil, a punto de morir. Se sumergió sin pensarlo dos veces en aquella fría laguna mientras lograba divisar en lo más hondo aquella nave descompuesta. Nadó más rápido al ver que su ki descendía lentamente. No le preocupaba si la terrícola moría, pero si eso llegaba a pasar, no le podría construir aquella nave que lograra ayudarlo en la destrucción de su raza y planeta, cómo había dicho antes muchas veces; por ahora no le convenía su muerte. Le dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta mientras lograba abrirla, la observó un segundo efímero a los ojos, antes de que se cerraran dejándola inconsciente, rodó los ojos mientras nadaba hacia ella y la tomaba de la mano para llevarla a la superficie. La recostó lentamente sobre una roca dentro de la cascada, pero aún así ella seguía sin abrir los ojos, con su pulso muy débil. Sus labios estaban tornados de un suave color morado debido al frío, sus mejillas ya no tenían su característico color, estaba pálida. Sintió un poco de duda, pensando que había muerto. Posó la mano en su pecho para sentir sus látidos débiles y lentos de su corazón, sonrojándose un poco al rozar sus pechos, su piel estaba congelada, al igual que la de él

Liberó su ki entrando en calor. Luego de unos minutos hizo una fuerte presión en el pecho de Bulma mientras ella dejaba salir aquella agua que no la dejaba respirar, recuperó la consciencia viendo aquella tonificada espalda. Se sorprendió un poco, había pensado que iba a morir. Se levantó temblando mientras se acercaba hacia él para darle las gracias

-Vegeta...-Dijo en un susurro, él seguía estático sin decir nada. Ella posó su mano sobre su caliente cuerpo mientras la dejaba allí por unos segundos, se sentía agradable la temperatura de su cuerpo. Se movió bruscamente mientras se alejaba de ella, aquel tacto frío hizo sentir como si una energía caliente se pasaba hacia su cuerpo. Ella se sintió decepcionada, ¿Porqué la había salvado si iba a seguir siendo un ingrato?

-No entiendo por que me salvaste- Dijo ella en un susurro, el se volvió hacia ella algo asombrado, ¿Quería morir?

-Repítelo- Dijo con voz grave y seca, ella lo miró desafiante pero aún así temblando, no solo de frío, también de furia

-¡Maldita sea, no entiendo porque me salvaste!- Dijo en un grito, él se volteo hacia ella mientras se acercaba, dejando menos de un metro entre ambos. Pero ella ya no sentía miedo, sentía simplemente decepción

-No te creas tan importante- Dijo en voz baja mientras la miraba con odio y repudio. Ella se dio la vuelta mientras trataba de caminar con equilibrio, se había percatado de que no traía consigo su scouter, estaba decidida a ir por él. Respiró hondo mientras volvía a entrar hacia aquella fría laguna y nadaba hasta llegar a su nave. Vegeta miraba confundido todo aquello, ¿Enserio quería acabar con su vida?, su ki estaba más estable, pero aún así quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Sintió un ki a sus espaldas acompañado de una penetrante y furiosa mirada

-Vaya, miren quien apareció- Dijo en tono irónico y con burla a Piccoro que lo miraba con odio

-Pude sentir su débil ki, ¿Qué le hiciste?- Dijo con algo de preocupación, sabía perfectamente que Bulma era una parte indispensable para el clan Z. Sin ella el famoso rastreador, las naves y los múltiples inventos que los ayudan en demasía no existirían, se podría decir que Bulma es el segundo miembro más importante, a parte de Goku por supuesto. Sintió su ki debajo del agua, miró aquella cristalina laguna con reflejos borrosos debido a las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre ella

* * *

Bulma entró con facilidad en su dañada nave mientras tomaba lo único que le importaba en estos momentos; el cajón de medicinas y el scouter. Lo escondió bien para evitar el interrogatorio mientras se volvía nuevamente hacia la superficie, sin contar con lo que le esperaba

* * *

-No te preocupes- Dijo con voz socarrona y sonrisa maligna en su rostro- Aún no la he matado- Dijo mirándolo con desafío en tono de voz bajo, pero gracias a su desarrollado y sensible oído pudo oír a la perfección mirando fulminantemente a Vegeta que lo miraba divertido

-No te atrevas a tocarla- Dijo él de brazos cruzados y con ojos cerrados, mostrando tranquilidad, aunque por dentro sentía preocupación por aquella chica, sin ella literalmente estaban perdidos

-No me desafíes, maldito imbécil- Escupió con repudio sus palabras. Ambos callaron al ver que Bulma se aproximaba hacia ellos. Salió de la superficie poniendo el cajón cerca de las botas de Vegeta. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Piccoro, pero salió inmediatamente al sentir la helada laguna abrazando su cuerpo. Piccoro la ayudó a salir mientras levantaba su ceja exigiéndole una explicación, ella tomó aire buscando una excusa

-Tenía que buscar los medicamentos para Vegeta- Vegeta la miró con el ceño fruncido y Piccoro bufó con ironía y fastidio. Esa mujer era imposible de hacerla entender, ¿Cuántas veces tendría que advertirle?, Estaba harto de que Bulma pusiera en riesgo su vida cada vez sólo por ser amable y servicial con un mercenario que le tiene un infinito odio

-Qué acción más estúpida, humana- Dijo dándole la espalda molesto, Vegeta desvió la mirada hacia otro lado mientras Bulma miraba confundida la actitud de ambos, pero sin decir palabra alguna- ¿Arriesgas tu vida sólo para que éste maldito esté bien?- Gritó sin precaución haciendo que Bulma se tapara los oídos, él le reprochaba sus actos mientras ella simplemente lo miraba cabizbaja- Te he dicho mil veces que tengas cuidado, él es un maldito que merece todas las miserias que ha tenido en su vida, ¿Qué no entiendes?- Dijo Piccoro ignorando que Vegeta estaba allí presente, mirándolo ofendido y molesto con cada palabra e insulto que soltaba dirigida hacia él- Estabas a punto de morir, ¡Sentí tu ki!, Y este miserable no hace nada- Dijo señalando exageradamente a Vegeta, Bulma cayó un instante para luego fruncir suavemente su ceño

-Te equivocas- Dijo negando rotundamente con su cabeza, Piccoro le exigió una explicación con la mirada, una explicación que ella estaba dispuesta a darle- Parece imposible, pero él me salvó- Balbuceó enviándole una mirada de agradecimiento a Vegeta, Piccoro se golpeó la frente mientras negaba, ¿Aún así se atrevía lo defendía?

-¡Vamos, mira cómo estás y este maldito insolente no hace nada!, No seas estúpida, humana- Dijo harto de tanto parloteo, Bulma apretó sus puños molesta de recibir tantos regaños de Piccoro. El no era su padre para decirle lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal, además ella hacía lo que quisiera con su vida. Y ella quería ayudar a aquel hombre tan solitario- ¡Por kami-sama Bulma, estás a punto de congelarte y ESTE MALDITO NO HACE NADA!- Dijo gritando más fuerte, de un momento se tranquilizó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Vegeta y luego hacia ella, notando una clara diferencia- A ver, ¿Dices que él te salvó?- Preguntó con confusión sin creerle en lo absoluto, ella lo encaró con la mirada mientras asentía lentamente con su cabeza- ¿Porqué el no está mojado?- Dijo cerrando sus ojos analizando bien la situación, ninguno de los dos respondió. Bulma porque en realidad no sabía cómo había entrado en calor tan rápido, y Vegeta porque no pretendía dar explicaciones a nadie, y mucho menos a un insecto de clase baja que lo humilla y lo insulta de aquella manera. Piccoro al no recibir respuesta se dispuso a largarse de ese lugar, pero se acercó lo suficiente hacia Bulma mientras le susurraba a su oído;- No digas que no te advertí- Dejándolos solos, solamente se escuchaban las gotas que caían de la lluvia y el roce de los dientes de Bulma debido a su temblor

Ninguno dijo nada, Vegeta solamente ignoraba a Bulma, pero ella se acercó a su espalda mientras le extendía débilmente el frasco de la medicina. Esta vez, él lo aceptó sin chistar ni oponerse, no tenía caso. Bulma miró con gratitud cómo se tomaba su medicina, soltando una leve risa al ver la mueca de asco que hizo al terminar. Se adentró más a la cueva mientras se acurrucaba en una esquina temblando del frío, Vegeta volvió su mirada hacia ella para luego volver a su típica postura

-No me digas que te piensas quedar- Le dijo directamente que se fuera, ella solamente se encogió de hombros mientras se abrazaba aún más sus piernas

-No puedo irme en este estado- Él volteó hacia ella, viendo que ni siquiera podía sostenerse de pie gracias a lo congelado que estaba su cuerpo. Pensó en una manera de sacarla de allí, sin tener que matarla. Se fue acercando poco a poco hacia ella, con paso dudoso de lo que iba a hacer, pero el ki de ella disminuía cada vez más, el frío la iba convirtiendo poco a poco en un hielo, él era el único fuego que podía calmarla. La levantó bruscamente, ella solamente sonrió con sus ojos cerrados al sentir que su brazo derecho iba entrando poco a poco en calor, sus piernas desfallecieron delante de él, haciéndola caer torpemente. Él la miró resignado, ¿Ahora que haría?, se la llevó a regañadientes a la esquina más oscura, para evitar que alguien lo vea en esa faceta. La acurrucó en su regazo mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de ella con repudio y fastidio, liberó su ki mientras la acurrucaba más en su cuerpo, transmitiéndole energía, haciéndola entrar en calor. La miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras tocaba suavemente su mejilla, dándole calor. Poco a poco fue recuperando el calor, el frío se fue desvaneciendo

Él miró hacia el horizonte evitando ver aquel hermoso rostro angelical que tenía a su merced. Pensó en Freezer, Zarbón, Doddoria, Las fuerzas Ginyu, todos se estarían riendo de él, pero a él simplemente no le importó. No se sentía incómodo estando así con ella, ¿Se sentía estúpido y furioso?, Sí, pero solamente eso. Sabía que en la solitaria oscuridad nadie podría verlo de esta manera, solamente la suave centella alumbraba aquel espacioso y amplio espacio. Cerró sus ojos esperando impacientemente a que ella entrara en completo calor, sin contar que cerca de allí, unos precavidos ojos negros observaban con total asombro aquella escena para luego dirigirse a CC

* * *

Sintió su cuerpo removerse, la miró fijamente viendo que aún no había despertado, siguió en aquella postura, habían pasado un poco más de una hora, y ella simplemente no despertaba, nadó en el mar de pensamientos, recordando todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, la furia lo dominó salvajemente, él solamente apretaba sin cuidado alguno el cuerpo de ella, no podía controlarse de ninguna manera, ella ya no existía para él, estaba perdido en el mundo del dolor y del sufrimiento

-Estás calentito- Dejó de apretar rápidamente aquel cuerpo tan delgado, frágil y ahora caliente, ella lo miró con una amplia sonrisa, él rodó los ojos mientras se levantaba, aún con ella en brazos- Gracias, Vegeta- Dijo tímidamente mientras se aferraba más hacia él, sintiendo aún más el intenso calor. Era una sensación exquisita, no quería bajarse de él, pero él pensaba lo contrario. Ahora si se sentía incómodo y molesto. Ella podía decir sobre estos actos, y él quedaría como un débil con sentimientos, pero obviamente él no era eso ni mucho menos. Ella solamente pensaba en guardar este gratificante momento, era un secreto entre ambos, un hermoso secreto para ella, un terrorífico recuerdo para él

Concentró su ki en sus pies, aún con ella en brazos, ella lo miró asombrada y con miedo a medida que subían lentamente- ¡Espera!- Dijo soltándose de su agarre mientras tomaba el cajón de medicinas, allí adentro estaba uno de los secretos más valiosos para ella, si él se entera se lo arrebataría de sus manos, y lo perdería para siempre, pasó su brazo libre alrededor del cuello de Vegeta esperando a que éste la cargara, pero él simplemente la miraba con la ceja alzada

-No soy una de tus naves, insecta- Dijo ante la mirada atónita de Bulma, sus cambios de humor la alteraban aún más, no dijo nada, solamente esperó que el volara para poner en marcha su descabellado plan, porque, aunque sonara estúpido, era lo único que podía transportarla nuevamente hacia su casa. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, él se dignó a elevarse lentamente, ella se aferró hacia su pierna. Él la miró anonado ante el comportamiento tan infantil de ella, se hizo el despistado, pero tenía un plan macabro, no iba a satisfacerla

* * *

-Señor Piccoro- Dijo Gohan en tono de voz preocupado, Piccoro paró enseguida su vuelo esperando la llegada de su pupilo, que no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo. Miró las hermosas montañas mientras dudaba sobre lo que iba a decir, ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar su maestro cuándo le diga aquello?, O peor, ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar ellos al saber que su secreto no estaba a salvo?, Piccoro lo miró preocupado pensando que algo le podía haber pasado a Gohan, él era para él cómo el huevo que nunca vomitó, su hijo

-Habla, Gohan- Dijo en tono serio, pero aún así protector y con preocupación, Gohan subió la mirada pensando si decirle o no. Tomó una gran calada de aire mientras se mentalizaba, sabía bien que su maestro perdía fácilmente la paciencia, así que sin dudarlo dos veces buscó las palabras correctas para decirle

-El señor Vegeta y Bulma son... Bueno, ya sabe, ¿Pareja?- Dijo llevándose la mano al mentón y viendo hacia la ajetreada ciudad analizando bien lo que había dicho pocos segundos atrás, Piccoro solamente abrió con sorpresa sus ojos mientras imaginaba que su pupilo debió de haber visto algo

-Gohan, ¿Qué viste?- Gohan lo miró haciendo una O con sus labios decidido a contarle lo que le había dicho

-Primero me tiene que prometer que no dirá nada- Dijo Gohan extendiendo su mano en señal de promesa, Piccoro la recibió mientras escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía su alumno, sorprendiéndose al imaginarse aquella faceta tan "melosa" de Vegeta. Gohan contó todo aquello con detalles, haciendo que Piccoro se hiciese ideas falsas

* * *

Disfrutaba sentir la fresca brisa de invierno rozando sus mejillas, a pesar de ir aferrada a la pierna de Vegeta, sabía que éste nunca le haría daño, lo pudo comprobar dos veces ese mismo día, cuándo fue salvada a punto de ahogarse, y cuando la hizo entrar en calor con su cuerpo. Pero aún así, no debía pasarse de lista, se confió en demasía cuando pasó el incidente de la muñeca. Pero podía ver en aquellos orbes oscuros y solitarios, que él realmente lo sentía, aunque no dijera absolutamente nada sobre el tema, supo que su manera de pedir disculpas fue sanando su muñeca. Vegeta de vez en cuando bajaba la mirada hacia su pierna, sonriendo levemente al ver aquella faceta tan infantil y divertida de ella. Odiaba admitirlo, pero dentro, muy dentro y profundo de él, en un lugar oscuro y olvidado, una pizca de agrado nacía por aquella terrícola, ella le había demostrado en tan poco tiempo que no es un ser tan insoportable; claro que a veces daba unos terribles berrinches y escándalos, pero excluyendo aquello, podía decir que le tenía un pequeño agrado

Frunció su ceño confundida al ver que debajo de ella se podía divisar a la perfección su gigante casa, pero él seguía su camino pasando de largo, sin siquiera dejarla allí. ¿Se pudo haber olvidado de ella?, No lo creía, estaba convencida de que lo hacía para asustarla, pero ella aún así mantuvo la calma, disfrutando su "viaje" en la pierna de un mercenario. No supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo duraron volando, el sol no se hacía presente así que no podía calcular la hora como una vez le enseñó su inteligente padre, pero debían ser más del mediodía, su estómago le estaba anunciando que era la hora del almuerzo

Vegeta descendió lentamente a un pequeño lugar en las montañas muy hermoso, rodeado de árboles y flores silvestre con pequeño animales. Dejó un espacio concreto para que Bulma pudiese bajar sin ningún inconveniente, ella bajó de un salto cayendo sobre la delicada y abundante hierba, Vegeta descendió sin problema alguno, aliviado de no tener más tiempo a Bulma guindada en su pierna. Ella observó el hermoso lugar, soltando un suave "Guau" que llegó claramente a los oídos del guerrero, ambos compartían la misma opinión; el lugar era muy hermoso. Duraron un tiempo contemplando el lugar, pero el estómago de Bulma volvía a avisarle que era hora de alimentarse

-¿Dónde estamos?- Dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación, no se quejaba, era un lugar muy pacífico, sólo se oían a algunos animales merodeando alrededor de ellos. Vegeta no le devolvió la mirada, bajó un poco los hombros mientras negaba paulatinamente con su cabeza, mientras seguía contemplando con admiración el paisaje. ¿Enserio no sabía dónde estaban?- Oye, ¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó ella directamente, él asintió respondiendo aquella pregunta, suspiró mientras se dirigía hacia un riachuelo que pasaba por allí, sumergió sus desnudos pies en el agua tibia mientras cerraba sus ojos y aspiraba el olor de la naturaleza

Vegeta observó distante los actos de Bulma, recorriendo sin pudor alguno con su mirada su nívea piel, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en su cuello. Se acercó hacia ella, Bulma le dirigió la mirada al sentir sus ojos posados en ella, le sonrió coquetamente, él solamente apartó la mirada, esquivando aquellos hermosos orbes zafiros

-Espérame aquí- Le dijo sin más preámbulos mientras alzaba lentamente el vuelo, ella lo siguió con su mirada hasta perderle de vista, solamente aquellas dos palabras bastaron para darle explicaciones, era un gran avance que él comenzara una "conversación", sentía que no la iba a dejar sola en este lugar, además, si dura mucho tiempo podía sentir su ki con el scouter, ¿No?, al menos le consolaba saber que contaba con aquello y no estaba perdida del todo. Siguió contemplando el hermoso riachuelo, de vez en cuando algunos animales pasaban con sus respectivas parejas ocultándose de la lluvia, alzó su rostro mientras sentía las gotas de agua caer sobre ella, sus tibias lágrimas se mezclaban en el agua fría que caía, ella se levantó para ocultarse de la lluvia mientras recordaba a su novio

* * *

Colgó su teléfono por quinta vez mientras suspiraba preocupada, ¡Era la quita vez que llamaba a su hija¡, siempre pasaba lo mismo; esperar un rato para luego ser enviada a la contestadora y luego al buzón de mensajes, su esposo dejó a un lado su invento mientras establecía contacto visual con ella. Sus ojos azules cómo los de su hija se encontraban bien abiertos, su cabello largo caía suavemente sobre su espalda, su ceño bien fruncido, sus manos jugando con su teléfono nerviosamente, era extraño para cualquiera ver a Bunny tan preocupada y seria, a excepción del señor Brief, ella conocía la verdadera personalidad de Bunny, tan inteligente y perceptiva. ¿O acaso creían que un científico tan prestigioso e inteligente se casaría con una rubia sólo por su belleza?, La verdad era que su inteligencia lo sedujo, su personalidad despistada era para que ciertas personas se desenvolvieran con ella, y a veces hablaban de más, haciendo que ambos, o al menos ella escuchara cosas que nunca quiso oír, y solamente porque las personas pensaban que ella las tomaría a la ligera

...

 _El sol quemaba aquella gran ciudad, un día domingo perfecto para ir a la playa. La señora Brief dio esa idea para pasar un buen tiempo de calidad con su hermosa hija y su amado esposo, ambos gustosos aceptaron. Todo era tan bueno, ¡Al fin su familia estaría junta!, sin estar cada quien en su respectivo laboratorio, o en su caso en la cocina. Pero, todo lo bueno, tiene una parte mala, en su caso; era el novio de su hija. Sabía de sobras las infidelidades de aquel joven, y sabía que todas las veces su hija lo perdonaba, ni a ella ni a su padre le gustaban aquel joven, pero a regañadientes lo aceptaban por el bien de su hija_

 _Veía sonriente a su esposo e hija, jugando como hacía varios años atrás, perseguían y se lanzaban la pelota mientras compartían risas y bromas. Se decidió meter un rato a el mar, detrás de ella venía su yerno, que pocos momentos atrás se encontraba a su lado observando a su novia y suegro. Soltó su cabello mientras se hundía en el mar, al parecer él hacía lo mismo que ella, se dio la vuelta decidida a alejarse un poco más de él, Yamsha la tomó por la cintura mientras la atraía un poco hacia ella, pero para su suerte o para la suerte de ambos no se notó gracias a el mar que dejaba todo borroso, su hija se acercaba hacia ellos junto a su padre, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba entre él, ya que su madre hacia movimientos sutiles para quitárselo de encima_

 _-¿Quieren unos helados?- Dijo con entusiasmo su hija mientras se sumergía en el agua enviándole una mirada provocativa a su novio a medida que bajaba, pensando que su madre no se percataría, pero ella notó claramente la doble intención en aquella acción, Yamsha asintió, Bunny se acercó hacia su hija mientras se alejaba del agarre de su yerno_

 _-Te acompaño hija, no creo que puedas con todo tu sola- Dijo cómo excusa, pero para su infinita desgracia, su esposo se ofreció y ella solamente asintió no muy convencida de quedarse nuevamente a solas con aquel tipo, vieron cómo lentamente se iban alejando nuevamente hacia la mini heladería_

 _-A Bulma le queda muy bien aquel traje de baño ¿No?, le luce sus hermosas figuras- Dijo tratando de tocar un incómodo tema, Yamsha miró con lujuria el cuerpo marcado de Bulma, para luego pasar su misma mirada deseosa hacia Bunny, que se encontraba de perfil a él observando a sus dos amores, sintió cómo una tibia mano se posó por su cintura acercándolo hacia él, acercó su boca hacia ella peligrosamente cuando Bunny volteó a verlo, ella simplemente esquivó aquel terrible accidente, Yamsha no se movió, siguió su camino hasta acercarse lo más que pudo para poder susurrar algo_

 _-Bulma es hermosa, pero usted, opaca a Bulma en todos los sentidos- Dijo con voz seductora, Bunny lo miró nuevamente mientras le daba una pequeña carcajada tonta, pero por dentro sentía que una furia le carcomía, quería matar con todas sus fuerzas a aquel hombre que se encontraba sujetándola por la cintura, su hija llegó viendo con una sonrisa a su novio y a su madre, Yamsha se fue con su novia, pero su descaro era tan grande, que de vez en cuando le hacía señas provocativas y le guiñaba el ojo, ella solamente le respondía con una sonrisa, haciéndose la inocente_

 _..._

Y, por supuesto su esposo se enteró de todo lo sucedido. Ha tratado de convencer a su hija de estar con cualquier hombre, así sea el cruel Vegeta, porqué sabía a la perfección que él podría ser de todo lo que su hija y sus amigos dijeran, pero para ella era un caballero; sabía que no le sería infiel a su hija. Pero Bulma seguía con sus ojos vendados a la realidad, seguía enamorada locamente de aquel tipo que la dañó tantas veces

-¿Porqué no intentas llamar a casa?- Dijo él pasando el teléfono del hotel a su esposa, para que marcara a su casa. Esperó pacientemente que contestaran, hasta que una voz grave y enojada le contestó

 _-No molesten-_

-Piccoro espera, soy la mamá de Bulma- Dijo antes de que Piccoro cortara la llamada, escuchó la respiración a través del teléfono, había llamado la atención de aquel ser verde con aquella frase- ¿Bulma se encuentra?- Dijo ella con dudas, ¿Era buena idea preguntarle a un ex-villano por su hija?

 _-No-_

Le respondió cortante y seco, ella frunció aún más el ceño, le parecía extraño que no estaba en su laboratorio o en su casa, no le gustaba salir por las agobias de la prensa- Ya veo, ¿Sabes si salió?- Preguntó por segunda vez, Piccoro chasqueó la lengua, solamente respondió aquel aparato para salvar su sensible oído y el de sus compañeros, ¿Porqué no lo había destruido?

 _-Si-_

Bunny frunció aún más su ceño, pero mantuvo la calma esperanzada de que pronto volvería, ya extrañaba a su hija, ¡Y eso que habían hablado en la mañana!, Antes de que fuera a ver a Vegeta, golpeó su rostro esperando no escuchar el nombre del joven luego de ésta pregunta- ¿De por causalidad sabes con quien salió?- Dijo mientras jugaba con sus cabellos, escuchó la respiración alterada de Piccoro, duró unos segundos en completo silencio, para luego soltar la respuesta

 _-Está con Vegeta-_

* * *

Vio la extrañes en sus ojos antes de irse, raramente se sentía cómodo junto a ella, ¡Era algo que estaba empezando a odiar!, Pensó en ella en el transcurso de su viaje, una voz dentro de él le preguntaba sin parar repetidas veces, ¿Enserio quieres matarla?, Se negaba con firmeza, ¡Claro que quería matarla!, Sólo que por ahora no le convenía, cuándo derrote a Kakarotto y a sus amigos, iría por ella, ella sería la última en ser destruida en toda la raza humana, quería hacerla sufrir, quería hacerla sentir insegura y temerosa, quería que se escondiera de él, quería encontrarla, quería matarla. Cerró sus puños fuertemente, aquella idea simplemente ya no le agradaba como antes

¿Dónde estaba su sed de venganza?, ¿Dónde había quedado aquel odio por la raza terrícola?, ¿Dónde se escondió aquel hombre cruel y mercenario?, ¿Dónde?, Seguían allí, todo estaba allí, nada había cambiado, su venganza seguía intacta y con más intensidad. Su odio cada vez más fuerte. Su mercenario más vivo que nunca. Todo seguía allí, excepto las ganas de asesinar a aquella científica, no podía luchar contra aquello, aquella fuerza invisible que hacía le hacía tomar cierto agrado hacia la terrícola

Lanzó un rayo mientras mataba a aquel jabalí, lo montó en sus hombros emprendiendo vuelo nuevamente hacia el lugar en el que estaba hace momentos atrás. Los rayos caían fuertemente encima de él, era lo único que alumbraba al oscuro cielo, los truenos era el único sonido, todo era tan tranquilo en el aire. Llegó al lugar dónde se encontraban antes, había una fuerte lluvia, miró a su alrededor pero no encontró a la peliazul, pensó que se estaba refugiando de la lluvia, era casi que imposible que saliera en su búsqueda o quisiera huir de él, se perdería muy fácilmente. Se concentró hasta que encontró el diminuto ki dentro de una pequeña cueva, sonrió de medio lado mientras se adentraba en ella. Podía ver el acurrucado cuerpo en un rincón de la pequeña cueva, hizo una bola de ki mientras la mantenía en su mano alumbrando en lugar. Se acercó hacia ella mientras pasaba su mano enguantada en aquellos sedosos cabellos, apartó un poco el flequillo de su rostro, frunció su ceño al verla dormir tan serenamente, suspiró mientras echaba el jabalí lejos de ella y con sumo cuidado para evitar despertarla, puso su mano encima del animal muerto mientras transmitía energía cocinándolo al instante

...

 _-Oye, ¿Tienes hambre?_

 _..._

La voz de ella y aquella frase retumbaba en su cabeza cuando estaba dispuesto a comerse aquel gran animal, sentía algo de, ¿Culpa, molestia? al no despertarla para que probara un bocado, apretó los dientes mientras maldecía. Se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura que ella, concentró su fuerza, llevándola a un total de uno, no quería provocar nuevamente un incidente, la zarandeó con suma delicadeza y sin ninguna fuerza, ella abrió los ojos débilmente cerrándolos al instante cuando su mirada se posó en la luminosa esfera de energía. Abrió nuevamente los ojos para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Vegeta, se sentó observando nuevamente el lugar, estaba lloviendo, poco a poco iba recobrando la consciencia. Vegeta se levantó mientras asentía levemente, le dio la espalda mientras se dedicaba a devorar su comida. Ella se acercó con paso dudoso, sinceramente tenía un hambre atroz, y al parecer este bruto nunca iba a llevarla a su hogar. Vegeta le extendió la mano dándole un pequeño pedazo de carne, al menos para él. Ella lo tomó gustosa mientras lo comía con elegancia

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- Preguntó con dudas mientras comía un trozo de aquello, no tenía mal sabor, de hecho sabía bastante bien, pero aún así la duda de saber de dónde lo encontró era mucha. Pensó que había asaltado una carnicería, soltando una suave sonrisa al imaginarse los rostros llenos de espanto y temor de las personas, pero por otro lado sabía que eso era casi imposible, Vegeta era muy rápido cuando volaba, pero aún así, la ciudad quedaba demasiado lejos y el regresó en menos de quince minutos

-Lo maté y cociné yo mismo- Dijo con aire de soberbia sin dirigirle la mirada, solamente veía la lluvia caer, ella miró algo asqueada aquel pedazo que tenía entre manos, Vegeta era un salvaje, un hombre que se acostumbró a comer de lo que sea, así que no sabía lo que estaba comiendo, ¡Ni siquiera sabía si estaba en buenas condiciones!, Vegeta se dio cuenta de la mirada confusa y con repudio de Bulma hacia su comida, entrecerró sus ojos mientras se acercaba hacia ella. Tomó con menos brusquedad su muñeca mientras acercaba aquel trozo de carne a sus labios

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó molesta al ver que Vegeta le daba un mordisco a su comida, él seguía tomando su muñeca mientras le propinaba otra mordida a la comida de la científica que lo miraba molesta

-Sé que no te lo vas a comer- Habló cerca de su muñeca, mientras la veía debajo de sus pestañas. Sus labios rozaron sus delgados dedos, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran al sentir aquel minúsculo y leve contacto, sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, ¿ _Qué brujería le había puesto_?, ella solamente se sonrojó aún más cuando Vegeta terminó de comerse su trozo y deslizó las yemas de sus dedos con delicadeza por aquel brazo, él terminaba de comer tranquilamente sin prestarle mucha atención a la última caricia que hubo entre ambos, pero ella, era un caso completamente distinto. Pasaron un par de minutos, y ella seguía pensando en el roce de sus labios con sus dedos, y en el roce de sus dedos con su brazo

La lluvia era mucho menos fuerte, ambos salieron de aquel pequeño y apretado lugar, ambos compartían una misma idea; les encantaría volver a venir. La imagen de su accidente le vino a su memoria cómo un relámpago en medio de la oscuridad, se acercó hacia él mientras se posaba a su lado, ambos veían el pequeño riachuelo, ella respiró hondamente mientras se volteaba hacia él,- Gracias- Dijo en un suave susurro esperando una respuesta un un gesto de su parte, Vegeta frunció el ceño confundido tratando de descifrar el porqué de aquel gracias, ella con sólo ver su ceño fruncido se dio cuenta de que no sabía porque le había dado las gracias,- Gracias por salvarme- Él miró a Bulma, ella le dio el perfil pero por alguna razón el continuó observándola detenidamente

- _Te necesito_ \- Sus palabras eran suaves, pero su tono de voz era gélido y amargo cómo siempre. Ella sonrió inconscientemente al escuchar aquellas palabras, se repetía mentalmente; " _me necesita, me necesita, me necesita"_ , Bulma pensó que la necesitaba a ella cómo persona, porque era la única que lo comprendía, o al menos eso trataba de hacer, en aquel mundo de extraños, en aquel planeta extraño. ¡Oh, pero qué equivocada estaba!, Él la necesitaba sólo para cumplir sus deseos de venganza. Ella pensó que ya estaba ganando un lugar en el corazón de aquel despiadado príncipe, pero su corazón estaba tan gélido que ni el calor más intenso podría quemarle. Estaba tan agrietado, a punto de hacerse añicos, Vegeta prácticamente no tenía corazón, tenía un agujero negro lleno de odio y maldad, y aún así, ella inocentemente se hacía las ilusiones de haberse ganado un puesto en aquel inexistente corazón sólo por aquellas dos palabras que salieron sin ser medidas por él. Vegeta subió un poco dejando un espacio concreto entre ambos, ella tomó su indispensable cajón de medicinas mientras se aferraba nuevamente en la pierna de Vegeta, le dio una sonrisa divertida, que extrañamente fue correspondida con una leve sonrisa ladeada, sentía que un huracán arrasaba dentro de ella, ¡Al fin estaba adentrándose en aquel corazón!, pero nuevamente se volvió a equivocar. Aquella sonrisa no fue si no una sonrisa de maldad, maldad pura y odio, ambos interpretaban diferentemente las cosas. Ella le veía el lado bueno a todas las cosas, se confundía con las señales que le enviaba aquel hombre, estaba segura de que eran señales de afecto, o al menos de agrado. Pero él, le enviaba miradas de fuego y sonrisas macabras que ella interpretaba de otra forma

* * *

Al fin había llegado a su añorado hogar, ambos siguieron en la misma dirección, caminaron un largo rato por todas las instalaciones de su gigantesca casa, recorrieron el largo e interminable pasillo, pero ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Abrieron al mismo tiempo la puerta de sus habitaciones, se adentraron en ella y antes de cerrarlas, sus ojos se encontraron por un efímero segundo. El bien y el mal, el blanco y el negro, el amor y el odio, azul y negro. Tan distintos pero a la vez tan parecidos, una combinación perfecta, sólo que ellos no lo sabían

Ella se acostó en su cama mientras ponía los mensajes de voz que su madre preocupadamente le había mandado

* * *

-Hijo, ¿Podrías pasarme los planos XT21?- Preguntó la peliazul mientras miraba con ternura a su hijo. Podía ver el reflejo triste e impotente en aquel vidrio roto de la ventana, sus puños apretados al igual que su mandíbula y su ceño bien fruncido. La copia exacta y perfecta de su padre, era innegable que era el hijo de Vegeta. Relajó su semblante mientras le enviaba una mirada compasiva a su madre, trabajaba día y noche por varios años para lograr la tan anhelada máquina del tiempo, pero hasta ahora su esfuerzo había sido en vano, no había podido ayudarla en nada, su trabajo hasta ahora ha sido velar por el bien de cada habitante de la tierra que se encontraba con vida, velar por derrotar a aquellos androides y sentir por fin lo que es vivir en un ambiente de paz. Día y noche rezaba para que el esfuerzo de su madre valiera la pena y le aseguraran un excelente futuro a cada persona, pero hasta a ahora todo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo

-XT21...-Susurró para sí mismo mientras buscaba en las desordenadas carpetas del laboratorio los planos, miró con triunfo aquellos planos mientras se lo entregaba a su madre. Ella se dio un leve masaje en la sien mientra se sentaba con cansancio, llevaba poco más de dos días sin dormir, ignoraba las advertencias de su hijo, pero ahora su cuerpo le exigía un buen descanso. Su hijo tomó asiento a su lado mientras le extendía un vaso con zumo de naranja, ella lo aceptó gustosa mientras observaba lo que quedaba de lo que en un pasado muy lejano fue una hermosa y lujosa mansión

-¿Cómo era Goku?- Preguntó con curiosidad Trunks, había oído hablar de él, pero su madre nunca le dio una charla acerca de aquel guerrero, pensó que tal vez se debía a que aún lo extrañaba o se le hacía difícil hablar de él, pero ahora que iba a viajar al pasado, necesitaba saber lo más que podía de aquellos hombres, que un día fueron defensores y salvaron más de una vez al mundo

-Goku...-Dijo ella en un suspiro mientras alzaba su mirada hacia los suaves rayos solares que poco a poco eran tapados por las nubes grises. Tenía tanto que contarle a su hijo sobre Goku y sus amigos, ya era hora de que sepa todo, tenía esperanzas en que su nuevo invento iba a funcionar, así que estaba más que decidida a contarle aquello a su hijo que desgraciadamente no tenía recuerdos lúcidos sobre su mejor amigo- Era un hombre muy noble, salvó muchas veces al mundo, siempre tenía su inocente sonrisa, recuerdo que un día llevó a un pequeño a Kame-house, ese era su hijo Gohan...- Trunks escuchaba con admiración asintiendo de vez en cuando, le importaba saber sobre todos aquellos guerreros que dieron sus vidas para salvar al mundo, pero siendo sincero, le interesaba más que todo conocer a su padre, ¿Cómo era?, ¿Porqué Gohan dijo que fue malvado?, ¿Acaso lo quiso?, ¿Amó y trató bien a su madre?, Ella nunca le contaba sobre aquello, siempre decía la misma frase cada vez que le preguntaba sobre su padre

 _Vegeta era distinto_

* * *

Terminó de escuchar los mensajes de voz de su madre, sonrió divertida mientras se levantaba, ¡Su madre era un caso seriamente perdido!, marcó su número esperando que Bunny respondiera

- _Bulma, ¡Querida, hola!-_ Escuchó al otro lado de la línea, se alivió al escuchar la voz de su madre, no pensó que diría esto; pero la extrañaba, desde que ambos se fueron la casa había estado en completo silencio y tranquilidad, los namekianos seguían afuera maravillándose con sus plantas y algunos pequeños inventos que le dejó su padre para la distracción. Habló unos largos minutos con ella mientras le preguntaba cómo estaba todo, estaba muy concentrada en la conversación. Algo raro en ella fue su tono de voz, no estaba tan alegre y extasiado cómo habitualmente era. Unos largos y monótonos silencios habían de vez en cuando, era raro que su madre dejara de contestar o hablara tan tímidamente, Bunny siempre hablaba hasta por los codos, así que sabía que algo mal estaba pasando, le alegraba saber que no duraría mucho sacando información, su madre era tan despistada que decía todo con información adicional y de más. Escuchó la sonrisa nerviosa de su madre al otro lado de la línea al comentarle sobre su extraño tono de voz- _Hija-_ Bunny se las arrgló para hacer que su hija dejase de preguntar sobre su extraña actitud, cambió rápidamente el tema antes de que Bulma volviera a preguntar- _Tu padre ganó nuevamente el premio a el mejor invento, además fue nombrado cómo el mejor científico de todo el muno, otra vez-_ Dijo en completo asombro y tono alegre, rezando internamente para que su hija dejara de preguntar sobre aquello, Bulma asintió fastidiada mientras soltaba una falsa expresión de alegría y asombro, aún así sabía que su madre no estaba de esa manera por el triunfo de su padre, desde que tenía memoria el Doctor Brief había sido denominado el mejor científico, siempre ganaba en todas aquellas convenciones, al igual que ella, y su madre nunca tomó una actitud extraña como en ese momento

-Mamá, ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?- Fue directo al grano con aquella pregunta, nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de ambas, sólo escuchaba la respiración nerviosa de la rubia, ahora sabía que no tenía que haber preguntado, por que sí había pasado algo. Pero ya había lanzado la bomba, ahora sólo esperaba la respuesta. Puso su teléfono en altavoz mientras se dirigía hacia su baño, frenando en seco al escuchar la pregunta de su madre

- _¿Qué hacías con Vegeta?-_ Su tono de voz se hizo un poco más serio, ¿Cómo sabía aquello?, ¿Quién le dijo?, Sonrió nerviosamente mientras ponía rostro de asombro, miró un momento la blanca pared esperando a que su mente idealizara una respuesta creíble, pero no se le ocurría nada, tenía pensado decirle parte de la verdad, omitiendo claro aquellos toques y roces, era pan comido confundir y engañar a su madre, o eso esperaba ella

* * *

- _¿Qué hacías con Vegeta?-_ - _¿Qué hacías con Vegeta?-_ - _¿Qué hacías con Vegeta?-_

Aquella frase de tan sólo tres palabras retumbó en sus oídos, ¿Cómo sabía que estaba con ella?, ¿Acaso era una bruja también?, Miró con determinación a la terrícola, esperando a que dijera otra cosa, sin tocar el tema. Sonrió divertido al ver la cara de confusión y asombro de Bulma, sabía que estaba perdida, no sabía que responderle a la rubia. Se elevó un poco más para ver mejor la escena, siguió en su escondite escuchando y viendo todo mejor. Sintió el suspiro derrotado de la terrícola, sabía que iba a hacer, o mejor dicho, sabía que iba a decir. Antes de que articulara una palabra, voló rápidamente hacia ella mientras tomaba el teléfono con sus manos y lo hacía añicos. No se iba a arriesgar a que descubrieran aquellos actos tan miserables y débiles que cometió hace poco más de unas horas, Bulma miró a Vegeta con agradecimiento, ¡Primera vez en su vida que estaba feliz por la llegada repentina de Vegeta!, por ahora tenía un problema menos. Vegeta la miró con rostro de advertencia, ese era SU secreto, no tenía que divulgarlo con sus escandalosos padres, ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras guiñaba su ojo, él frunció el ceño mientras salía de aquella habitación, dejándola nuevamente sola

Se adentró a su baño mientras miraba la hora: _04:33 PM,_ se tenía que dar prisa, había acordado a ir a cenar a casa de Milk a las 05:00 PM, Le quedaba menos de una hora. Se dio un baño rápido mientras buscaba que ponerse en su armario, un pantalón de jean bien ajustado, sandalias casuales doradas y una camisa blanca con líneas en dorado

Se subió en su nave, revisando nuevamente el clima, nublado nuevamente. Decidió irse en su automóvil, no quería pasar nuevamente por aquel terrible accidente, estaba segura que ésta vez no contaría con la misma suerte de ser salvada por Vegeta. Luego de un largo tiempo en auto, al fin se podía divisar aquella pequeña casa ubicada en la colina. Se adentró en ella siendo recibida por el saludo y la sonrisa tan noble de Milk

-¡Milk!, Tenía tanto tiempo sin venir a cenar- Dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba para abrazar a Milk, la pelinegra le recibió el saludo mientras la invitaba a pasar. La acogedora y pequeña casa siempre la hacían sentirse bien, alejada de la ciudad, era un hermoso lugar para vivir en familia. No habían ruidos de autos, ni de fábricas, sólo el sonido tranquilo del viento y la naturaleza

-¿Quieres un café?- Le preguntó amablemente la morena

-Sí, por favor- Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa. La esposa de Goku se adentró en la cocina mientras le traía la pequeña taza a su amiga, ambas se dirigieron a el living, mientras le daban pequeños sorbos a su café, sin hablar por ahora de ningún tema

-Y, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó extrañada la más joven, casi siempre eran ellos los que iban a casa de Bulma, sea para una lujosa y duradera fiesta, o una pequeña y sencilla reunión. Bulma dejó la taza en la pequeña mesa baja de vidrio decidida a responder la pregunta de Milk

-Milk, ¿Cómo entiendes a los saiyas?- Preguntó cómo respuesta, Milk dejó su taza en la misma mesa mientras posaba su dedo índice en su mentón y miraba al techo, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía aquella pregunta. Bulma sabía que no había nadie mejor que Milk para responderle sus preguntas sobre los saiyas, ella vive con un saiyajin de raza pura y un niño híbrido, así que tenía que tener experiencia con ello

-Pues, comida, la clave para todo es comida. A veces hay que sobornarlos con comida- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Bulma frunció el ceño, eso no le decía mucho. Milk ladeó la cabeza, ¿Desde cuándo tenía interés en ese tema?, abrió nuevamente la boca para seguir con su charla de la comida y los saiyas- Si te dan parte de su comida, ¡Ja!, Te tienes que sentir especial, es casi un desafía que un saiya comparta su comida- Dijo con experiencia, tratando de aliviar el ambiente, esperó que aquello le causara gracia a Bulma, pero ella sólo siguió con su mirada completamente perdida, estaba muy extraña a decir verdad-¿Qué sucede, Bulma- Preguntó la pelinegra mientras la veía, ella volvió en sí mientras reía nerviosamente. Cambió rápidamente el tema, luego de una larga charla fueron rápidamente a la cocina para hacer la cena, pronto llegaría Gohan, y ese era igual de insoportable que Goku cuando tenía hambre

-Hola mamá- Dijo agotado debido a el entrenamiento que tuvo minutos atrás con su maestro, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio de espaldas a Bulma, agradeció internamente que ambas mujeres estaban distraídas en la cocina charlando, tomó asiento esperando la comida mientras calmaba su mente de los cortos recuerdos de lo que había pasado momentos atrás con aquellos dos

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en la mesa, Milk al lado de Gohan y Bulma enfrente de él, Bulma lo saludó afectuosamente, él sólo se limitó a darle una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Frunció el ceño, todo el mundo estaba raro ese día. La cena transcurrió normal, Gohan evitaba las miradas de Bulma, mientras que ella y Milk hablaban animosamente ajenas a todo pensamiento que transcurría en la alocada cabeza del joven

-Gracias por la cena Milk, ¡Estuvo deliciosa!- Dijo Bulma mientras se despedía de ambos, Milk asintió agradecía mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo. Ladeo su mano e señal de despedida mientras se montaba en su auto para dirigirse a su casa. Dejó atrás el pequeño bosque para alumbrar la ciudad, igual de ajetreada que siempre. Llegó a su casa, mientras se adentraba directamente hacia su habitación. No se cruzó con nadie en su camino, para su buena suerte. Estaba agotada, se cambió su ropa casual a un pijama mientras se acostaba en su cama

 _Vegeta le extendió la mano dándole un pequeño pedazo de carne- Te necesito -_ Si te dan parte de su comida, ¡Ja!, Te tienes que sentir especial, es casi un desafía que un saiya comparta su comida

Cerró sus ojos mientras recordaba cada palabra de aquellas frases, saboreando y analizando cada momento que pasó de aquel interminable y ajetreado día. Sólo esperaba que el día de mañana fuera mejor

- _Te necesito-_ Susurro recordando aquellas dos palabras que él había dicho, sonrió mientras suspiraba y cerraba sus ojos, para caer presa del sueño

Escuchó con atención aquellas dos palabras, golpeándose mentalmente por haberlas dicho. Cerró la ventana del balcón al ver que la terrícola ya había caído en los brazos del sueño, se fue de allí, pensando en todas las estupideces que había hecho ese día, sin duda alguna salvarla fue una de ellas

 ** _Continuara_**

 **N/A;** Uff, jaja. Bueno, ya estamos en el cuarto capítulo, como dije antes perdón por no actualizar tan seguido, me hubiese gustado pasarme día y noche escribiendo para ustedes de verdad. Peero, al parecer mi universidad está celosa, no me deja tranquila con la computadora xD, siempre me llama!

Le doy gracias a toodos, de verdad por sus hermosos reviews, han sido un gran apoyo para mí

 **annabelgonzalez92;** Graaaacias por tus reviews, por ser una seguidora fiel y por leer todos mis capítulos, un beso linda!

 **ella123456;** Gracias también por tus reviews. Sinceramente tu comentario (de la muñeca de bulma y eso), me ayudó mucho en el tercer capítulo, me inspiré en él cuando Vegeta cura la muñeca de Bulma. Jajajaja, graacias por seguir mi historia

Nos leemos luego amigos!


End file.
